Adios a la Solteria
by luxy1985
Summary: Gracias a una gitana vengativa, todas las mujeres en la familia de Serena estaban gafadas, por lo que Serena sólo se atrevía a salir con hombres que no fueran apropiados para ella. Pero, un malentendido permitió al doctor Darien hacerse pasar por su temerario hermano gemelo,y aprovechar la maldición para demostrarle que el era su hombre perfecto.
1. Argumento

**2da. historia, ya saben novela de Lori Wilde y Personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me entretengo adaptandolas, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, jejeje, un beso, espero que les guste. Isa XD**

Adios a la soltería

Una maldición le impedía encontrar al hombre adecuado...

Gracias a una gitana vengativa, todas las mujeres en la familia de Serena estaban gafadas. Un mal de ojo las condenaba a ser desgraciadas en el amor, por lo que Serena sólo se atrevía a salir con hombres que no fueran apropiados para ella. Pero entonces, un malentendido permitió al doctor Darien Shields hacerse pasar por su propio hermano gemelo, el temerario Endymion, y aprovecharse de la maldición que recaía sobre la familia Tsukino para mostrarle a Serena que él era su hombre adecuado.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

SERENA Winston estaba maldita. Gafada. Condenada. Desafortunada en el amor y destinada a recorrer la tierra por siempre soltera, debido a la maldición que sufría la familia Tsukino.

Cómo explicar si no la multitud de romances y matrimonios fallidos que asolaban a las mujeres de su familia? ¿Cómo explicar si no a los tipos como Rubeus Blackmoon, un neandertal de un metro noventa que se dedicaba a la lucha libre?

Rubeus tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretir la nieve de las montañas, una melena pelirroja que le caía hasta la cintura y unas manos tan pegajosas como las de unos cuatrillizos de dos años en unos grandes almacenes. El hombre también tenía la misma falta de respeto por la palabra «no». Habían estado juntos en el cine y llevaba ya casi tres horas defendiéndose de sus insinuaciones, Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

«Un millón de gracias, abuela Selene. Como si encontrar pareja en este milenio en el que los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus, no fuera ya bastante difícil», se dijo.

Cincuenta años antes su abuela materna, Selene Tsukino, le había robado el amante a una gitana. La gitana, en venganza, no sólo le había echado el mal de ojo a Selene, también había maldecido a las mujeres de la familia Tsukino de las tres generaciones siguientes. Ninguna de ellas seguía casada. El divorcio era tan habitual como cambiar de coche.

Por eso, nunca salía mucho tiempo con nadie. Se negaba a caer en la misma trampa que su madre, sus tías y su hermana mayor, Mina. ¡No quería matrimonios múltiples ni desagradables batallas legales por la custodia de los niños!

No, señor. Era un espíritu libre. Soltera y encantada de estarlo. Excepto en momentos como ése.

Había conocido a Rubeus, apodado el «Eslabón perdido», cuando fue a tratarse un esguince de muñeca a su consulta de fisioterapia. Llevaba tres semanas pidiéndole que saliera con él. Al final, había accedido con la esperanza de convencerlo para que apareciese en la subasta benéfica de solteros que celebraba el Hospital de St. Madeleine el tercer viernes de julio. Los fondos recaudados en la subasta se dedicaban a ayuda sanitaria para los niños pobres de Houston.

En ese momento estaban bajo la lámpara del porche, en la escalera que llevaba a su apartamento. Rubeus la tenía atrapada contra la puerta; su aliento le quemaba la frente mientras sus dedos, gruesos como salchichas intentaban desabrochar el botón de arriba de su blusa. A ella le importaba mucho la subasta benéfica, pero no lo suficiente como para concederle acceso libre a su cuerpo a ese pedazo de mármol.

—Déjalo —le dio un golpe en la mano y su brazalete tintineó —. No me gusta que me soben.

—Vamos, nena, me lo debes —ronroneó él.

¿Te lo debo? ¿y eso por qué?

—Cena, película, palomitas.

—Un segundo, te daré dinero.

—Nada de dinero —negó con la cabeza y su melena osciló como una crin de caballo — El Eslabón Perdido quiere unos besitos.

—Si no apartas las manos de mi cuerpo en este mismo instante, te vas a arrepentir.

—Eres luchadora — soltó una risita y clavó las caderas contra ella—. Eso le gusta a Rubeus.

—No me conoces, gallito. Manos fuera —ella no solía sentirse intimidada, pero un escalofrío de temor recorrió su cuerpo. Rubeus era un hombre muy grande.

Pensó en su amigo y vecino, el doctor Darien Shields, y se preguntó si estaría en casa. Esquivó el beso de Rubeus y echó una ojeada al apartamento que había al otro lado del patio. Se veía luz a través de las persianas en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con el bueno de Darien, escuchando música y riendo. Darien tenía una risa fantástica, resonante y profunda que hacía que se sintiese segura y querida. Valoraba su amistad platónica mucho más de lo que él podría imaginar.

Si las cosas se ponían muy mal, gritaría pidiendo ayuda a Darien, pero sólo si no le quedaba más remedio.

Estaba orgullosa de librar sus propias batallas. Además gracias a la maldición, había tenido que escapar varias veces de tipos como Rubeus.

—Venga, nena —Rubeus puso la mano en su nuca—. Vamos, adentro.

"Por encima de mi cadáver", pensó ella. —Escucha Blackmoon —puso una palma en su pecho y dobló la rodilla, dispuesta a utilizarla si hacía falta. Vas demasiado rápido.

—Tú me quieres en tu subasta de solteros. Yo te hago un favor y tú me haces uno a mí.

Era un chantajista. Mientras lo pensaba, Rubeus capturó su boca y la besó con insistencia. Ella comprendió que tenía problemas serios. No había lugar para sutilezas, nada de seguir siendo una chica agradable. Tendría que encontrar a otro famoso para la subasta de caridad.

—¡Aparta! — Serena apartó la boca en el mismo momento que Rubeus sacaba la lengua. La frente de ella chocó accidentalmente contra su barbilla.

—Aayyy— gritó él, llevándose una mano a la boca—. ¡Me he moddido la lendgua!

—Gracias por sacarme la basura —la señorita Circonia sonrió a Darien.

La anciana, que en otro tiempo fue bailarina exótica y tenía las paredes llenas de fotos que lo probaban, llevaba una túnica amarillo verdoso y una boa de plumas color rosa enrollada al cuello. Tenía en brazos a una caniche blanca como la nieve, llamada Muffin. El pelo ensortijado de la perrita estaba lleno de lazos color rosa, y tenía las uñas pintadas del mismo color.

—De nada —Darien agarró la bolsa de basura y fue hacia la puerta. La señorita Circonia lo siguió.

Todos los domingos por la noche que no tenía guardia en el hospital, Darien sacaba la basura de todas las mujeres mayores y solteras del complejo de apartamentos. También lo hacía para alguien muy especial, su mejor amiga y vecina, Serena Winston. Sonrió al pensar en ella. La alocada y burbujeante Serena, de cabello color oro, valiente, aventurera y desbordante de pasión por la vida. Era una mujer admirable y habría deseado parecerse más a ella.

Muffin gimió en brazos de su dueña.

—Quiere ir contigo —dijo la señorita Circonia—. ¿Te importa?

La perrita lo miró con anhelo y se escabulló de los brazos de su ama. Meneando el rabo saltó al suelo y le olisqueó el tobillo.

—Me asombra cuánto te quiere Muffin. Normalmente odia a los hombres. Aunque tú no eres como la mayoría de ellos. Eres encantador.

Darien suspiró internamente. Eso le decían las mujeres, pero su encanto y un dólar no servían ni para comprar un café con leche en la tienda de la esquina.

—Vamos, Muff —dijo, aunque habría preferido no tener a la perrita enredando en sus piernas mientras iba hacia el contenedor de la basura.

La caniche y él bajaron las escaleras y se detuvieron para recoger otras dos bolsas de basura que Darien había dejado allí antes de subir. Prince, el collie del apartamento 112, se puso en pie y trotó tras ellos. Cuando daban la vuelta a la esquina, un terrier regordete cruzó el corredor y se unió a la procesión.

Fantástico. Ya no sólo era el recolector de basura del vecindario, también era el paseador oficial de perros. Cuando se acercaron al apartamento de Serena, se le aceleró el pulso. Hacía un par de días que no la veía y la echaba de menos. Mucho.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, cruzando el patio en patines, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro ovalado y el pelo rubio y rizado rozándole la espalda como una Iluminada, la había deseado. Comprendió de inmediato que no era su tipo, y nunca había tenido valor de decirle lo que sentía. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? El doctor Darien era un hombre sólido, responsable y fiable: era aburrido.

Había visto a los hombres con los que salía ella, Exploradores, escaladores, surfistas, paracaidistas... Tipos con tatuajes y piercings, pelo largo y barba de tres días. Hombres que se enfrentaban al peligro y se reían de él. Hombres como su hermano gemelo, Endymion.

Para ser gemelos idénticos eran muy distintos. Darien era cauto, Endymion temerario. Darien metódico, Endymion caótico. Darien dedicaba su vida a la medicina; Endymion, campeón de MotoCross, la dedicaba al vino, las mujeres y los motores. La mayoría de las mujeres consideraba a Darien un buen amigo. Esas mismas mujeres consideraban a Endymion un gran amante.

No lo envidiaba, no mucho. De vez en cuando, habría dado cualquier cosa por tener el poder que Endymion tenía con las mujeres. Por ejemplo, cuando Serena iba a su apartamento, se sentaba en el sofá, recogía esas fantásticas piernas bajo ella y le bombardeaba los oídos contándole el fracaso de otra relación.

Si se lo hubiera preguntado, él le habría contado cuál era su error. Elegía a chicos que no le convenían. Una chica espontánea como Serena necesitaba a un hombre templado que la equilibrara. Alguien como él mismo. Pero tenía demasiado miedo de arruinar su amistad ofreciéndole su opinión.

Comenzó a subir la escalera. Oyó un grito, que parecía de Serena y reaccionó de inmediato. Corrió hacia el segundo piso y la vio ante su puerta, forcejeando con un tipo que parecía primo segundo de King Kong.

— ¡Suelta! —ella intentó liberar el brazo que el gorila sujetaba. El primate llevaba pantalones de cuero negro, botas con tachuelas y cadenas. Medía alrededor de uno noventa, tenía una melena rojiza que le rozaba el trasero y una mano apretada contra la boca.

Aunque el tipo le sacaba diez centímetros y unos treinta kilos de peso, Darien no lo dudó. Su mejor amiga estaba en peligro. Dejó caer las bolsas de basura, agachó la cabeza y se lanzó contra el abdomen del tipo.

Golpeó con fuerza, pero los músculos del Eslabón Perdido eran duros como el hierro, ni siquiera gruñó.

Darien oyó cantos de pajaritos: pío, pío, pío. Cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento. El Eslabón Perdido soltó una especie de rugido, sacudió la cabeza, agarró a Darien del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Su largo cabello le azotó el rostro. Al alzar la barbilla, Darien se enfrentó a un puño que parecía un mazo de metal y supo que se enfrentaba a su Waterloo.

Sólo los tontos actuaban sin pensarlo. Por eso él casi nunca se precipitaba. Debería haber llamado a la policía, pero no lo había pensado. Al ver a Serena en peligro había reaccionado automáticamente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y, en cierto modo, se enorgullecía.

—Serena —consiguió decir, aunque tenía ante los ojos un puño del tamaño de un jamón—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Si está bien? —aulló el Eslabón Perdido— . Ella es la que ha hecho que me mordiese la lengua.

—Seguro que te lo merecías—Darien echó un vistazo a Serena. Estaba fantástica con sus pantalones ajustados y una blusa que delineaba cada una de sus curvas.

—Es una auténtica bruja —escupió Eslabón Perdido.

—Pídele disculpas por ese comentario —Darien hinchó el pecho, enfrentándose a él.

— ¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo, alfeñique? —el Eslabón Perdido puso una mano en el pecho de Darien y empujó. Darien cayó de espaldas sobre las bolsas de basura.

La furia lo asoló. Nunca había sentido tanta determinación. Esa criatura iba a pedirle perdón a Serena aunque eso le costara la vida. Darien agarró la bolsa de basura y le dio con ella.

—Voy a darte patadas en el trasero hasta sacarte de aquí. Eso es lo que voy a hacerte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí — Darien lo golpeó en el pecho con la bolsa. La bolsa se rajó, desparramando basura sobre el conjunto de cuero del Eslabón Perdido. Él soltó un chillido y se lanzó sobre Darien; agarró su cuello con los brazos y empezó a apretar como una boa constrictor.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Rubeus! —ordenó Serena—. Suéltalo.

Darien notó que estrellas rojas, amarillas y blancas estallaban tras sus párpados. Se le iba la cabeza. Oyó ladridos de perros, pero le parecieron muy distantes. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a desmayarse y dejar a Serena en manos de ese cretino. Estiró la mano, agarró un puñado de pelo rojo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ay! Deja de tirarme del pelo —gritó el gigante.

Darien tiró con más fuerza. Rubeus giró a la izquierda, sin soltar el cuello de Darien.

Serena entró en acción, saltando sobre la espalda de Rubeus. Durante un momento, los tres estuvieron unidos en estrambótico tango. Rubeus se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando mantener el equilibrio, con Serena sobre él y Darien a sus pies.

—¡Suéltalo! —volvió a gritar Serena.

—Haz que me suelte—gritó Rubeus.

Muffin, Prince y el terrier empezaron a correr a su alrededor, ladrando.

—Que todo el mundo suelte a los demás —consiguió decir Darien con voz ahogada.

Las puertas del complejo de apartamentos comenzaban a abrirse. La gente gritaba y empezaba a reunirse en el patio. Más perros corrieron escaleras arriba y se sumaron al jaleo.

Rubeus giró hacia la pared para quitarse a Serena de encima, y al hacerlo aflojó la presión sobre el cuello de Darien. Éste le soltó el pelo y se agarró a sus tobillos, con la intención de hacerle caer.

—Bájate, Serena.

—Es el Eslabón Perdido.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Parece un cruce entre King Kong y el campeón de los pesos pesados.

—No, no lo entiendes. Es Rubeus Blackmoon, un profesional de la lucha libre, Darien.

—Y me lo dices ahora.

Rubeus gruñó.

—Salta. Te aseguro que va a caer —urgió Darien, empeñado en seguir adelante aunque se estuviera enfrentando a un luchador de lucha libra. Cerró las manos como esposas alrededor de sus tobillos.

Serena saltó de la espalda de Rubeus en el momento en que él caía como un árbol cortado sobre el montón de bolsas de basura. El golpe fue sonoro y la escalera tembló. Se quedó inmóvil, rodeado de basura. Darien y Serena se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Respira? —ella entrecerró los ojos—. Oh, cielos, ¿lo hemos matado?

Darien temblando de pavor ante la idea de haber herido a un ser humano, se acercó a investigar.

—Uf —gruñó Rubeus. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como un oso que se despertara de un largo invierno hibernando.

—Basta ya de problemas —dijo Darien, apartándose y alzando las manos.

Rubeus se miró. Tenía mantequilla de cacahuete y posos de café pegados al pelo. Algo verde y pegajoso resbalaba por su codo. Su regazo estaba decorado con cáscaras de huevo y una piel de plátano colgaba de su oreja. Muffin le lamió la bota. Los demás perros olfateaban su ropa, interesados y hambrientos.

—¡Mi pelo! —Rubeus se echó a llorar.

—Vaya —rezongó Serena, mirando de puntillas por encima del hombro de Darien—. Menudo niño grande.

—¡Un caniche! — gimió Rubeus, al ver a Muffin—. Odio los caniches —el gigantón se puso en pie y se marchó. Todos los perros lo siguieron, ladrando y enredándose en sus piernas mientras bajaba la escalera.

Darien y Serena contemplaron su marcha desde la barandilla, luego se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Los vecinos que se habían congregado durante el altercado, aplaudieron y vitorearon antes de volver a sus apartamentos.

Serena rodeó el cuello de Darien con los brazos. Su pulsera de colgantes tintineó en sus oídos. Estaba sonrojada, sus ojos celestes brillaban y tenía el cabello revuelto. Olía de maravilla, a arco iris, a sol y a luz de luna. Su bien formado pecho subía y bajaba contra el de Darien.

Él sintió que el estómago le subía hasta la garganta y luego volvía a caer de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Esperando.

—¡Mi héroe! —exclamó ella. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó.

Serena no habría podido decir quién se sorprendió más por el beso espontáneo. Si ella o Darien. No había planeado besarlo. Una chica lista no besaba a su mejor amigo en los labios; al menos si deseaba seguir teniéndolo como amigo. La amistad de Darien era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

¡Y había sido un beso de película! Serena sintió que se hundía como un buque de carga.

Las mejillas bien afeitadas de Darien eran suaves al tacto; un contraste agradable con las de los hombres rudos con quienes solía salir. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, había apretado los labios contra los de él, un simple beso de agradecimiento por su rescate.

La boca de él lo recibió tan cálidamente que ella entrecerró los párpados y sus labios se entreabrieron. Sintió el golpeteó acelerado de la sangre en sus oídos, las rodillas se le doblaron como si fueran de gelatina y la piel de todo su cuerpo empezó a arder.

Deseó no tener que parar nunca.

A lo largo de los últimos cinco meses había tocado a Darien muchas veces. Sus dedos se habían rozado al tomar palomitas del mismo cuenco, mientras veían películas en la televisión. Le había dado palmaditas en la espalda cuando volvía cansado del hospital. Incluso le había dado la mano y lo había ayudado a salir del coche cuando lo operaron de miopía. Siempre había sido una experiencia agradable tocarlo, pero besarlo había provocado una reacción muy distinta en ella.

Quería seguir besándolo hasta que el mundo dejase de girar. Hasta que el sol dejara de salir y ponerse. Hasta que los círculos polares se derritieran igual que los polos en Arizona.

Se preguntó qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo. No podía arriesgarse a tener una relación romántica con Darien. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Estaba maldita. Cualquier aventura amorosa acabaría trágicamente y no quería hacerle daño. Nunca. Era demasiado bueno.

Serena abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la mirada de asombro de Darien. Inmediatamente, se separaron y bajaron la vista, incapaces de mirarse.

—Emm... lo siento. No pretendía... Ha sido un impulso —Serena se acarició los labios ardientes, asombrada y aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Sin pretenderlo, había originado un cambio gigantesco en su relación.

—Me pillaste por sorpresa —admitió Darien, con una sonrisa benévola en los labios —. Pero ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable.

—Buf! —Serena clavó los ojos en la basura que había por todo el descansillo. Lo siguiente que dijera sería muy importante. Tenía que quitarle importancia al beso, como si no significara nada de nada—. Menudo desastre. Iré por bolsas de basura y te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto.

—Olvida la basura de momento —Darien rodeó una de sus muñecas con los dedos—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y se pasó la otra mano por el pelo. Los dedos de Darien le quemaban la piel.

—¿Quieres hablar de Rubeus?

—No —aseveró él — . Quiero hablar de ti y de mí y de ese beso.

—No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena — Serena tragó saliva. Ha sido para darte las gracias.

—A mi me ha parecido mucho más.

—Por favor , Darien —suplicó ella.

No quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos si admitía que había experimentado algo increíble, cuando sus labios se tocaron, el pediría mas. Conocía a Darien cuando se empeñaba en conseguir lo que quería, no cejaba en su empeño.

—¿Por favor, qué, Serena? —dijo él, con voz ronca y el cuerpo tenso.

—Olvidemos lo ocurrido.

—No quiero olvidarlo.

La expresión de sus ojos azules decía claramente: «Quiero ser mucho más que tu amigo». Esa mirada le causó pavor a Serena. No podía permitir que Darien creyese que había un futuro romántico para ellos. Era mejor herir sus sentimientos en ese momento que romperle el corazón más adelante.

Tenía que ser cruel por bondad. Abrió la boca y dijo la mayor mentira que había dicho nunca.

—Siento desilusionarte, Darien, pero ha sido como besar a mi hermano.

**JAJAJA! Eso de Darien viendo pajaritos estuvo super gracioso. XD, y el otro tan grandote y tan llorón jajaja**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡Como besar a su hermano! Darien seguía echando humo veinte minutos después, tras deshacerse de la basura y devolver a una triunfante Muffin, con un mechón de pelo rojizo en la boca, a la señorita Circonia. Por lo visto, la fobia del Eslabón Perdido por los caniches estaba bien justificada. Darien incluso sintió lástima por el tipo. Muffin podía ser más feroz que un pit bull.

Mientras se lavaba en el cuarto de baño, se preguntó cómo podía saber Serena lo que era besar a un hermano, ni siquiera tenía uno. Estudió su reflejo en el espejo atentamente. Aunque le sobraban unos kilos y carecía del magnetismo animal del Eslabón Perdido, eso no justificaba que besarlo fuera como besar a un hermano.

Era un golpe bajo. Además, sabía que ella mentía. Había notado su respuesta. Se le había acelerado la respiración, sus labios se habían ablandado, le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos. Había ronroneado como un gatito contento. Después, cuando le había dicho que el beso no la había afectado, se había puesto roja como un tomate y había esquivado la mirada.

Sí. Le había mentido. No sabía por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Salió de su apartamento, cruzó el patio y subió los escalones que llevaban al de ella. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y una vocecita resonaba en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que arruinaría su amistad con Serena si no tenía cuidado. Darien inspiró con fuerza y ordenó a la voz que callara.

—Simula que eres Endymion. ¿Qué haría tu gemelo?

Esbozó una sonrisa sensual, echó las caderas hacia delante y llamó a la puerta. Pasó un minuto. Su tensión emocional empezó a subir de grado. Volvió a llamar.

Se preguntó si estaría dormida. Eran las once de la noche y ella tenía que estar en el trabajo a las siete. No podía culparla por acostarse. Debería ser considerado, volver a casa y guardar la conversación para el día siguiente. Él también tenía un caso quirúrgico temprano.

Pero no pudo marcharse, no podía dejarlo para mañana. Estaba cansado de perderse las cosas buenas de la vida. Iba a volver a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Serena se asomó, con un turbante en la cabeza. Estaba descalza y llevaba un caftán de seda azul verdosa que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel. El pulso se le aceleró al verla.

—Perdona —se disculpó ella, arrugando la nariz—. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Debo estar hecha un horror.

—Estás fantástica.

—Sin maquillaje y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. No te creo —resopló ella, remetiendo un mechón de pelo húmedo bajo el turbante.

Era una mujer bellísima, con un cuerpo excepcional. Pero le gustaban muchas más cosas de ella: admiraba su fuego interior, su viveza y su espíritu. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, Darien se sentía más hombre.

Esa noche había llegado al límite. Estaba harto de ver a los tipos con los que salía. Harto de esperar que ella se fijara en él sexualmente. Se le había acabado la paciencia.

Una gota de agua brillaba en su mejilla y deseó quitársela con un dedo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Endymion no lo dudaría un segundo. Así que lo hizo.

Serena tragó aire al sentir su dedo y dio un paso atrás. Sin esperar a que lo invitase, como solía hacer, Darien entró en la casa.

—Adelante —dijo ella, cerrando la puerta—. Siéntate. ¿Quieres un vaso de té helado?

Él asintió, no porque tuviera sed, sino para tener las manos ocupadas. Anhelaba acariciarla.

— Volveré enseguida —ella fue hacia la cocina, y de paso encendió el CD. La música de Duke Ellington inundó la habitación. Habían descubierto el día que se conocieron que a los dos les encantaba Ellington.

Darien se hundió en el sofá. Serena regresó un minuto después, le dio un vaso de té helado y se acurrucó a su lado, recogiendo las piernas bajo el cuerpo, de una forma inconscientemente sexual. Él no podía apartar los ojos de ella y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

No sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Aún no estaba listo para utilizar el «Ataque Endymion», así que tomó un sorbo de té.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Rubeus se mordiera la lengua?

—Te aseguro que fue un accidente —rió Serena—. Pero no debería haber intentado meterla en mi garganta sin pedirme permiso.

—Recuérdame que nunca me propase contigo.

—Nunca lo harías —movió la mano, como si no le pareciera posible—. Eres demasiado honorable para forzar a una mujer.

Su ingenuidad irritó a Darien. Se preguntó si Serena lo consideraba totalmente inofensivo y si realmente no tenía idea de lo que sentía por ella. Apenas era capaz de disimular su deseo sexual. Se revolvió en el sofá, la miró a los ojos y le hizo la pregunta que anhelaba hacerle desde hacía cinco meses.

—Bromas aparte, Serena, ¿por qué sales con tipos como Rubeus?

—Rubeus no era una cita de verdad —ella encogió los hombros —. Era paciente mío, estaba intentando convencerlo para que participara en la subasta de beneficencia del hospital. Me temo que no dirá que sí.

—Probablemente no.

—Maldición. Le prometí al director que conseguiría a una celebridad para vender más entradas. Algún día tendré que aprender a cerrar esta bocaza que tengo — Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un trago. Darien clavó los ojos en su garganta. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de su grácil y esbelto cuello.

«No deberías tener sentimientos lascivos por tu mejor amiga», urgió la voz de su conciencia, «al menos si deseas que siga siéndolo».

—Volviendo al tema —insistió él, ignorando la voz—. Acepto que Rubeus no era la cita de tus sueños y que te imaginabas viviendo y teniendo niños con él.

—¡Ni en broma!

—Pero está claro que sigues un patrón muy definido, Serena. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre eliges a hombres emocionalmente inmaduros?

—Sólo me divierto —ella encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué no sales con un hombre agradable y de confianza? —Darien jugueteó con el vaso. «Alguien como yo», pensó, sin decirlo.

— ¿No está claro? —Serena puso los ojos en blanco—. Los hombres agradables son aburridos.

Su afirmación fue como una puñalada para Darien. Ella lo consideraba aburrido. Siempre lo había supuesto, pero acababa de confirmarlo.

—Exceptuando a la compañía presente, por supuesto —añadió ella rápidamente. Pero era demasiado tarde, Darien había entendido que quería pasarlo bien, de forma salvaje e irresponsable. Algo que él no podía ofrecer.

—Darien —se inclinó hacia él y le tocó la mano. Él sintió chispas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su reacción—. Aprecio tu interés, de verdad, pero no te preocupes por mí. Puedo defenderme. En serio.

—¿Igual que con Rubeus esta noche?

—El ha sido una excepción. La mayoría de los hombres no son tan insistentes.

—Sere, si sigues saliendo con chicos malos, ¿cómo vas a encontrar un buen marido? Alguien que te quiera y te respete como te mereces.

—De eso se trata, Darien. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme.

— ¿Nunca?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Darien la miró anonadado. —Pero, ¿por qué?

—Es una historia muy larga —suspiró y agitó la mano. Él admiró sus dedos largos y elegantes.

—Tengo oídos y todo el tiempo del mundo. Quiero saber por qué una mujer joven, bella y vivaz, con tanto que ofrecerle al hombre correcto, no piensa casarse.

—¿Me juras que no te reirás de mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno. Supongo que te debo una explicación, después de todas las citas que te he contado y de rescatarme del Eslabón Perdido.

Serena inspiró con fuerza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Darien estaba callado. Cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba el beso. ¡Era terrible! Darien era su amigo y nada más. No podía permitir que su relación dejara de ser platónica, por el bien de ambos.

Llevaba toda la vida entrenándose para no esperar nada del sexo masculino. Sabía, por experiencia, que no se podía confiar en los hombres en momentos difíciles.

—Diviértete con los hombres —le había dicho su abuela Selene —, pero no creas que podrás escapar de la maldición.

Serena había aprendido a sacar el mejor partido posible del destino. En el instituto siempre la consideraron una rompecorazones. En la universidad, tenía fama de que los novios le duraban menos que una vuelta en un tiovivo. En el hospital, sus colegas la creían un espíritu libre que sólo deseaba disfrutar de la vida. Esencialmente, era todas esas cosas.

Había hecho lo posible por desarrollar su personalidad aventurera e independiente. Contaba chistes y celebraba fiestas con regularidad; salía tres o cuatro noches entre semana: a bailar, al karaoke o a conciertos. Los fines de semana le gustaba esquiar, ir a torneos de artes marciales y a montar en bicicleta.

Nadie adivinaba que en el fondo anhelaba mucho más. Por una vez le gustaría que la gente la considerase callada, inteligente, o compleja. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos se imaginaban que en secreto deseaba el amor de un hombre que pudiera prometerle un futuro feliz.

Eso no ocurriría nunca y lo sabía. Ningún hombre podía prometerle un romance de cuento. No tenía sentido desear lo que no podía conseguir, y la melancolía no era parte de su naturaleza. Era una chica de las que no se arrugan y no desperdiciaba su energía compadeciéndose.

—Te escucho —la animó Darien.

Exceptuando sus dos mejores amigas, Molly Osaka y la doctora Rei Hino, nadie excepto su familia sabía lo de la maldición. Jamás había pensado contárselo a un hombre, pero si había uno que se mereciera una explicación, ése era Darien.

No era como la mayoría de los hombres, era distinto. Tranquilo, fuerte, comprensivo. Ése era el problema. Darien era un hombre «para siempre», y Serena no podía ser ese tipo de mujer por la maldición.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi madre se había casado y divorciado cuatro veces? —le preguntó.

— ¿Sí? —asintió Darien.

—Aunque tuve cuatro padres, en realidad no hubo un rol masculino en mi infancia.

—No me digas que las malas experiencias de tu madre te han hecho odiar la institución del matrimonio. Tú no eres tu madre, Serena.

—Eso no es todo —alzó una mano—. Es mucho más complicado.

—Sigue.

—Estoy maldita.

— ¿Maldita?

—Toda la familia —Serena le explicó con todo detalle la historia de su abuela Selene y de la maldición gitana. Cuando terminó, Darien la miró incrédulo.

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente; no entiendo que puedas creer un mito tan ridículo.

—No es ridículo —negó ella, a la defensiva. Darien no podía esperar que superase toda una vida de adoctrinamiento por mera fuerza de voluntad. No tenía ni idea de lo que era vivir con la maldición de los Tsukino.

—De acuerdo, es un mito peligroso.

—No es un mito. ¿Ves esto? —ella tocó los colgantes que adornaban la pulsera de oro que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

—Sí. Siempre lo llevas puesto.

—La pulsera es un recordatorio.

¿De qué?

—De soltería. Cada colgante representa la profesión de los diecisiete ex maridos de mi familia.

—Bromeas.

—No. Dados para mi abuelo jugador; él que dejó a la gitana por mi abuela Selene, ella pasó por dos maridos más antes de rendirse. El saxofón es por mi padre, hace quince años que no lo veo; lo último que supe de él es que tocaba en clubs de strip-tease de Nueva Orleans.

Extendió la mano y tocó otro colgante.

—Un coche de carreras por el séptimo marido de tía Sofía. Una botella de vino por el segundo esposo alcohólico de tía Beverly. Una raqueta de tenis por el tramposo que pronto se convertirá en el primer ex de mi hermana Mina.

—Eso es una locura, Serena.

—Dímelo a mí.

—De acuerdo, puede que no sea un mito. Es una profecía que se auto alimenta. De alguna manera, la gitana asustó a tu abuela y consiguió que creyera en el mal de ojo. Tu abuela os pasó ese prejuicio y tu madre, tus tías, tú y tu hermana, la creísteis. ¿En serio vas a permitir que los miedos de tu abuela rijan el resto de tu vida?

—La gitana predijo que no nacerían varones en la familia Tsukino durante tres generaciones y, ¿lo adivinas? Así ha sido. ¿Cómo explica eso Don Escéptico?

—Una coincidencia.

—Quizás —Serena se encogió de hombros—.Pero no pienso arriesgarme. He visto suficientes divorcios para dos o tres vidas. No tengo necesidad de cometer los mismos errores.

—No los cometerías —los ojos azules de Darien brillaron de certeza. Ella podía creer en esa estúpida maldición, pero él creía en ella. Serena era encantadora, amistosa y divertida. Tenía carácter y podía conseguir lo que se propusiera; eso incluía enfrentarse a los demonios familiares, si admitía sus miedos. El lo veía con toda claridad, era increíble que ella no lo viese.

—Profecía que se auto alimenta o no, la maldición de los Tsukino no es cosa de risa. Es muy real. Y no tengo ni idea de qué hace que una relación amorosa funcione. Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo; la maldición morirá conmigo. No me casaré ni tendré hijos.

Darien gruñó sordamente. Odiaba verla cerrarse así. Era obvio que Serena creía cada palabra que decía. Tenía que convencerla de que saliera con él, de que le diera a su relación platónica la oportunidad de convertirse en algo más profundo. No temía la «maldición». Dejó el vaso en la mesita de café y tomó su mano.

—¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que te equivocas? En el fondo de tu corazón sabes exactamente cómo amar y cómo ser amada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sal conmigo Serena. Sé que congeniaríamos.

—No puedo —susurró ella. Una gota brilló en su mejilla, y esa vez no era agua.

—¿Por qué no? —golpeó el pie en el suelo, impaciente. Deseaba romper sus barreras, acabar con esa propaganda emocional inculcada por su familia que hacía que Serena se relacionara con chicos malos—. Déjame probar que no todos los hombres son como Rubeus. Demostrarte que yo soy diferente.

—No puedo arriesgarme a arruinar nuestra amistad, Darien. Es algo que no quiero perder.

—Estás rechazándome —Darien apretó las mandíbulas y se puso en pie. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Sí, pero sólo por tu propio bien.

—La amistad ya no es suficiente para mí, Serena. Te deseo. Te deseó desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te he ayudado a recomponer los pedazos cada vez que uno de esos chicos te ha dejado. No puedo seguir viendo cómo te haces daño.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien? —Serena abrió los ojos con alarma y le tembló la barbilla.

—Estoy diciendo... —hizo una pausa, sintiendo un pinchazo de arrepentimiento—. No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—A Darien le pasa algo —les dijo Serena a sus amigas Molly y Rei. Estaban en una tienda de trajes de novia, buscando vestidos de damas de honor para la boda de Molly—. Está comportándose de forma muy extraña.

—¿Qué os parecen éstos? —preguntó Molly, una pelirroja y diminuta enfermera de quirófano. Tocó unos vestidos de tafetán rosa, con mangas abombadas y volantes.

—¡No! —gritaron Serena y Rei al unísono.

—Vamos —animó Molly — . Quedarían perfectos con los esmóquines verde lima que he elegido para los hombres.

Rei y Serena intercambiaron una mirada de horror.

—Olvídalo. No pienso vestirme como una chiclosa belleza sureña y ponerme junto a un tipo con aspecto de vertido tóxico — afirmó Rei, una morena alta y esbelta, de ojos color añil. Su sensatez y firmeza equilibraban perfectamente la dulzura inherente de Molly y el optimismo de Serena.

—Os pillé —sonrió Molly—. Era broma.

—Menos mal —dijo Serena —. Estaba pensando que tendríamos que llamar a la policía de la moda para que te arrestaran por violar las normas del buen gusto.

—Sigue —Molly agitó una mano —. No pretendía bromear mientras hablabas de tu problema. ¿Qué ha pasado con Darien?

—Anoche me dijo que no podía seguir siendo amigo mío —Serena se pasó la mano por los rizos.

Lo dicho por Darien le causaba un extraño vacío en el pecho, y no sabía por qué.

Era una chica extrovertida y tenía montones de amigos. No entendía por qué la afectaba tanto perder a un amigo, sobre todo cuando estaba acostumbrada a perder a los hombres de su vida con regularidad asombrosa.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Molly—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Neflyte dice que Darien es el internista más agradable de St. Madeleine.

—Darien es un gran tipo y un médico excelente. Estuvo a mi cargo durante el otoño, ¿recuerdas? —comentó Rei—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Sere?

—Es la maldición — susurró Serena.

«Siempre dama de honor, nunca novia», pensó.

—Oh, por favor —Rei puso los ojos en blanco—. Esa excusa otra vez.

—Ya es bastante malo que la condenada maldición me impida casarme, ahora encima está causando problemas en mi amistad con Darien.

—Bobadas —Rei meneó la cabeza con impaciencia—. Las maldiciones no existen.

—No sé qué decirte. Si existe el chispazo de amor —dijo Molly, refiriéndose al increíble amor a primera vista que les había asaltado al doctor Neflyte Sanjoin y a ella—, ¿por qué no puede ser Serena víctima de la maldición de la familia Tsukino?

—No estás arreglando nada —le dijo Rei a Molly—. Serena necesita que reafirmemos su confianza en sí misma, no que perpetuemos su creencia en esa superchería supersticiosa.

Serena le dio la espalda a sus amigas y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. No la entendían. Nadie entendía lo que era crecer en un hogar roto, por el que los hombres iban y venían como taxis.

Llevaba toda la vida intentando no amargarse. Sonriendo y soportándolo todo. Procurando no encariñarse con ningún padrastro, tío o abuelo.

En general era optimista. No quería casarse porque sabía que sería un desastre, pero anhelaba la amistad de Darien. No se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió sobre ella la amenaza de perderla.

—Empieza desde el principio —Rei le puso a Serena una mano en el hombro y la guió hacia una mesa y unas sillas que había al fondo de la sala—. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Darien me pidió que saliera con él.

—¡Qué bestia! — bromeó Molly.

—¡Qué animal! ¿Quieres que lo denunciemos? — se sumó Rei.

—Ja, ja.

—Venga, Sere, ¿es tan trágico que te pidiera que salieses con él? —Rei parecía extrañada.

—Sí. Me gusta demasiado para hacerle daño —dijo

Serena, mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Crees que puede estar enamorado de ti?

Serena se quedó helada. Deseó que no fuera así.

—Claro que no —Serena se obligó a reír. Después recordó el beso, el modo en que Darien la había tocado, su expresión. Gruñó y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Quieres algo más que amistad con él? —preguntó Rei.

—No es una opción, Rei. No puedo enamorarme. Nunca. Y menos de Darien. Es el hombre más bueno y amable que conozco; no le haré daño involucrándome sentimentalmente con él.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado tres días. Serena estaba en la piscina del hospital, haciendo ejercicios acuáticos con una víctima de infarto cuando llegó su ayudante, Unazuki, la decirle que el doctor Shields quería verla.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio a Darien en el umbral. Llevaba el traje verde de hospital, zapatillas blancas y un estetoscopio al cuello. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como si hubiera estado mesándoselo. A ella se le disparó el pulso, no lo había visto desde aquella noche.

—Unazuki —llamó, sorprendida al notar el temblor de su voz—. ¿Podrías terminar tú con la señorita Mathers?

—Claro que sí.

Unazuki y ella intercambiaron sus puestos. Serena subió la escalerilla, consciente de que Darien la miraba. Agarró una toalla, se la enrolló a la cintura y se puso unas chanclas. Forzó una sonrisa y fue hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludó como si nunca hubieran discutido, como si todo fuera fenomenal y no llevara noches dando vueltas en la cama, preocupada por haber herido sus sentimientos al negarse a salir con él.

—Perdona que interrumpa tu trabajo.

—No es problema. ¿Vamos a mi despacho? —señaló al otro lado de la sala de fisioterapia. Algunos pacientes recorrían el pasillo ayudándose con andadores; otros estaban en colchonetas haciendo ejercicios o levantando pesas. Las voces resonaban contra el alto techo.

—Podemos hablar aquí. No tardaré —dijo él.

Serena se preguntó si le daba miedo estar a solas con ella. Escrutó su rostro pero no encontró respuestas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. En realidad, era ella la que tenía miedo. Temía que sus hormonas tomaran las riendas de su cerebro y hacer una locura: como tirar a Darien sobre su escritorio y comérselo a besos.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —intentó dar un tono despreocupado a su voz. No iba a ceder el control a unos estrógenos rebeldes.

Él la miró y sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella se quitó la toalla y la sujetó contra su pecho, con timidez.

—He venido a decirte adiós.

—¿Adiós? —el corazón le dio un vuelco —. ¿Te vas de St. Madeleine?

—No para siempre —sus ojos se suavizaron y su sonrisa se amplió. A Serena, se le hizo gelatina el estómago—. Sólo un par de meses.

—Pe... pero, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó, con una extraña sensación de abandono. Era una sensación a la que ya debía estar acostumbrada a esas alturas.

No sabía por qué, pero había esperado que Darien fuese diferente, y su desilusión fue tan grande como cuando su padre biológico les dijo a su hermana y a ella que se marchaba a Australia, solo.

—México. Ya te dije que me había ofrecido voluntario para el equipo quirúrgico del doctor Blakemoore.

Era cierto. Él había mencionado su interés en unirse a un grupo de médicos y enfermeras de St. Madeleine que pasaban los veranos en países pobres, dando atención médica gratuita a niños indigentes.

—Estaba en la lista de reserva —continuó él—. En el último minuto uno de los cirujanos ha tenido que renunciar y me han llamado. Como he acabado el internado y no empiezo en ortopedia hasta septiembre, es una gran oportunidad. Así no tendré que dar clases de laboratorio en la escuela de verano.

— Oh —Serena se aclaró la garganta—. Eso es fantástico, supongo —era maravilloso que estuviera dispuesto a darse a los demás pero, egoístamente, ella lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

—Además, pensé que eso nos daría a los dos tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Ella asintió.

—Te he traído la llave del apartamento —se la pasó—. Espero que no te importe regarme las plantas.

—Claro que no —Serena aceptó la llave.

—Aquí tienes el número de mi busca. Por si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo por alguna razón. No hay teléfonos en el pueblo al que vamos. Puede que tarde un poco en llegar a un sitio más grande, así que no te preocupes si no llamo de inmediato.

—Vete a México y no te preocupes de nada. Pásalo bien. Ayuda a esos niños. Aprende mucho.

—Gracias. Eso espero —dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla.

Era obvio que quería decir algo más, ella lo veía en sus ojos. Pero nada de lo que dijera iba a calmar su terrible sensación de que se iba para siempre. Serena oyó una pequeña voz en su cabeza: «¿Y qué?» Era la voz defensiva que asoló su infancia, cada vez que un hombre se iba: «Adiós. Chau, chau. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. ¿Quién te necesita?» — ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella.

—No, hay algo más. Es posible que mi hermano gemelo, Endymion, pase por aquí. Es campeón de MotoCross.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Probablemente os llevéis bien. Es un auténtico salvaje. De hecho, lo apodan «Salvaje Endymion». Le encantan los deportes de riesgo. Nunca sale mucho tiempo con una chica. Siempre está en marcha y en busca de aventuras. Tu tipo de hombre.

Serena no supo qué decir. En un mundo perfecto, Darien sería exactamente su tipo. Pero no podía tenerlo. Endymion sonaba atractivo, pero sólo porque no esperaría nada de ella. Ningún compromiso.

—Estuve pensando en tu problema con la subasta de beneficencia, llamé a Endymion y le pregunté si le importaría ayudarte. Endymion no prometió nada, no suele hacer promesas, pero dijo que lo intentaría. Le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa.

—Es todo un detalle —casi le echó los brazos al cuello, pero pensó en lo que podría ocurrir y se contuvo.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de asustar a tu campeón de lucha libre.

—Eres muy considerado.

—Ser considerado no me ha llevado a ningún sitio contigo —replicó él, encogiendo los hombros.

—Oh, Darien —estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Yo también a ti —admitió ella.

Era una lástima que Darien no fuese un hombre egocéntrico y machista que pudiera conformarse con una aventura. Eso habría podido manejarlo. Aunque si Darien fuera así, no la preocuparía herirlo.

A pesar de su determinación por no considerarlo sexualmente, se descubrió estudiando su perfil, admirando su corte de pelo. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Quizá su marcha fuese una suerte; cuando volviera habría controlado su atracción por él.

El se aclaró la garganta y señaló la puerta.

—Tengo que irme. Apenas tengo tiempo de recoger mis cosas antes de que salga la furgoneta.

—¿Te vas ahora mismo?

—Sí. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

—Claro, pero no te prometo nada.

—Suenas igual que Endymion —sonrió él.

—¿Qué querías? —preguntó ella con voz suave.

—¿Pensarás en mí, en nosotros, mientras esté fuera?

—Darien...

—Está bien —la miró con pesar—. El tono de tu voz ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Un mes después, Darien cruzaba la frontera entre México y Texas, tumbado en el parte de atrás de una camioneta. Volvía así porque no podía permitirse un vuelo con su escaso salario de médico en prácticas; además, el diminuto pueblo mexicano en el que había estado trabajando, estaba casi tan lejos del aeropuerto como de Houston. La rodilla izquierda, que apenas podía doblar, le dolía una barbaridad, compitiendo con el dolor crónico que había atenazado su corazón las últimas cuatro semanas.

Tomó otro trago de la botella de tequila que Pedro, el conductor, le había dado para paliar su incomodidad durante las doce horas de viaje. Darien se encontró cara a cara con el gusano del fondo. Había llegado al final.

—¡Arriba! —cantó, tragándose el gusano.

Deseó que Serena Winston lo viera así: borracho, con la rodilla reventada, comiendo gusanos empapados en tequila. Era muy del estilo de Endymion. No se había afeitado ni se había cortado el pelo desde que dejó el país. Tenía la piel tostada por el implacable sol mexicano. A Serena le gustaba lo salvaje, y él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle lo que era salvaje.

Pedro disminuyó la velocidad cuando, ya entrando en Houston, se detuvieron en un semáforo. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Está bien, amigo?

—Muy bien —canturreó Darien, preguntándose por qué las luces de la ciudad parecían encenderse y apagarse.

—Mañana va a tener un dolor de cabeza monumental.

—Lo sé.

Necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo. Aún no estaba listo para ver a Serena. Había contado con estar fuera ocho semanas. En ocho semanas podría haber ideado un plan para conquistarla, para convencerla de que no estaba maldita, de que podrían ser la pareja perfecta y vivir felices para siempre. Cuatro semanas no era bastante. No había hecho más que trabajar y echarla de menos.

Se había dislocado la rodilla al caer en un agujero cuando llevaba a un niño en brazos. El doctor Winstead había insistido en que regresara a Houston para descansar y someterse a terapia antes de iniciar su residencia en ortopedia. No estaba preparado para ver a Serena.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó Pedro unas horas después.

Darien se apoyó en el codo y miró la entrada al complejo de apartamentos; había muchos coches aparcados. Había antorchas encendidas en el patio y se oían conversaciones, risas y el ruido del chapoteo en la piscina.

—Sí.

—Parece que hay una fiesta —comentó Pedro.

Darien sabía quién daba la fiesta. Tenía que ser la misma chica gregaria que organizaba todas las juergas: Serena Winston.

Pedro aparcó, salió de la camioneta, fue a la parte de atrás y ayudó a Darien a bajar.

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude a llegar a la puerta antes de irme a casa de mi novia? —ofreció Pedro.

—No —Darien, con el pelo revuelto tras novecientos kilómetros en el coche, señaló los coches—. Mis amigos están aquí. Ellos me ayudarán.

— ¿Está seguro?

Darien asintió. Lo cierto era que no quería que sus amigos y colegas lo vieran llegar cojeando, apoyado en el hombro de Pedro. Había ido a México a ayudar a los niños necesitados, no a dislocarse la rodilla y volver como un fracasado.

—Llevaré esto —dijo Pedro, bajando la bolsa de viaje de Darien.

—Puedo apañarme.

—Amigo, apenas puede andar.

—Gracias, Pedro. Estaré bien — su forma de arrastrar las palabras lo delató.

—Es usted un tipo orgulloso, doctor Shields —Pedro meneó la cabeza. Darien sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se los dio a Pedro.

—Para pagar la gasolina.

Pedro dudó un momento y luego aceptó el dinero. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Darien.

—Espero que la consiga. — ¿Conseguir a quién?

—A la señorita que lo ha tenido tan triste —Pedro sonrió, se subió a la camioneta y se marchó.

Incluso Pedro lo había notado. No podía enfrentarse a Serena cuando seguía siendo tan obvio que su corazón flaqueaba. Suspirando, Darien se echó la bolsa al hombro y probó la rodilla.

— ¡Ayy! —exclamó. Pasar doce horas en la parte trasera de una furgoneta no le había hecho ningún bien a su circulación ni a su movilidad. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía que llegar hasta la verja para usarla como soporte hasta llegar a la entrada. Después podía ir apoyándose en los edificios hasta llegar a su apartamento, procurando que nadie lo viera.

El plan era bueno, pero el exceso de tequila había alterado su equilibrio. Ordenó a su cabeza que dejara de dar vueltas. Llegó hasta la verja de milagro y se agarró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas. Paso a paso fue avanzando. Escondido entre las sombras, vislumbró la zona de la piscina.

La mayoría de sus colegas del hospital estaban allí, en bañador. Se oía música de rock, y olía a barbacoa y a sandía.

Serena había montado una fiesta por todo lo alto, algo que solía hacer para animarse. Cuando estaba triste no se ponía un chándal ni se encerraba a ver películas tristes y comer toneladas de helados. Su chica no hacía eso. Daba fiestas, cuanto más grandes mejor.

Se preguntó si Serena estaría deprimida, si estaría echándolo de menos tanto como él a ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensarlo. Vio a Molly, la amiga de Serena, sentada al borde de la piscina besando a su prometido, el doctor Neflyte Sanjoin. Su otra amiga, Rei Hino, servía bebidas. Buscó a Serena; Llevaba un diminuto bikini azul, tenía el pelo húmedo echado hacia atrás y parecía una sirena. Sus curvas eran dignas de una portada de revista.

Estaba recostada sobre una tumbona, hablando con un hombre al que él no conocía. Era obvio que no lo había echado de menos. Darien, como un tonto, había malinterpretado la razón de su fiesta.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea horrible. Quizá la historia de la maldición familiar sólo había sido una excusa para quitárselo de encima.

El tipo de la tumbona se acercó a Serena y le susurró algo al oído. Ella le dio una palmada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Darien apretó los dientes. Los celos le atenazaron la garganta. No quería ver eso, así que tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Tenía que llegar a su apartamento antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido: como acercarse a la piscina y darle un puñetazo al tipo. Apoyó las manos en la pared y empezó a andar.

Por fin llegó al apartamento y dejó la bolsa en el escalón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le había dejado la única llave a Serena, pero prefirió romper una ventana a presentarse ante ella en su estado. Consiguió quitar la mosquitera sin hacer ruido, pero iba a ser difícil romper el cristal sin llamar la atención.

—Es imposible, Shields —masculló. Pero estaba desesperado. Además estaba bastante borracho, muy celoso y enfadado por no tener un plan mejor. Lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama y dormir veinte horas.

Con ese objetivo en mente, se quitó la camiseta, se la enrolló en un puño y dio un golpe a la ventana. El cristal cayó hacia adentro, sobre la alfombra. Estaba seguro de que entre las risas, los chapuzones y la música, no le había oído nadie de la fiesta. Al día siguiente reemplazaría el cristal.

Metió la mano en el agujero y buscó el pestillo. En ese momento sintió algo frío y duro en la espalda. Algo sospechosamente parecido al cañón de una pistola.

Las rodillas de Serena se entrechocaban como una puerta en un huracán. Al subir arriba por más hielo, había visto a alguien intentando entrar al apartamento de Darien. Sin pensarlo, había agarrado una linterna y corrido escaleras abajo a enfrentarse con el merodeador.

No se había parado a considerar el peligro. Un solo pensamiento dominaba su mente. Le había prometido a Darien que cuidaría de su casa y no iba a permitir que un ladrón se llevara sus cosas.

Además, la mitad de los médicos de St. Madeleine estaban en su piscina. Si gritaba, correrían a ayudarla.

—Quieto ahí —gruñó, clavándole la linterna en la espalda desnuda, con la esperanza de que creyese que era una pistola—. Pon las manos sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Y si me niego?

Serena tragó saliva. No había contado con eso.

—Apretaré el gatillo y tu espalda volará en pedazos.

—Pagaría por ver ese truco —masculló él—. Nunca he oído de nadie que muriera por un tiro de linterna.

La voz sonaba familiar. Muy familiar.

—¿Darien?

Lentamente, el hombre se volvió y Serena se enfrentó a los ojos azul zafiro de Darien. Pero nada más en él le resultaba familiar. Olía a tequila y Darien sólo bebía cerveza, y muy poca. Tenía el pelo largo y llevaba barba. Su torso desnudo era musculoso y estaba intensamente bronceado, y parecía tener molestias en la rodilla izquierda. Se parecía a Darien, pero pesaba unos tres kilos menos y tenía aspecto de forajido. Parecía un chico malo invitándola a darse un revolcón.

Serena sintió una reacción inmediata. Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedó sin aliento. El pulso se le disparó como una ametralladora y comprendió lo que acababa de encontrar: a un campeón de MotoCross, salvaje y sexy.

—Eh, vosotros —Serena bajó la linterna y llamó a todos con la mano—. Venid a conocer a Endymion, el hermano gemelo de Darien.

Darien nunca había pretendido mentirle a Serena sobre su identidad. Ella había asumido que era Endymion y, sin darle tiempo a contradecirle, le había agarrado del brazo y se había apoyado en él.

Su pecho le rozó delicadamente el pezón y su piel le pareció terciopelo. Olía a coco, a piña y paraíso.

Un sudor frío le perló la frente. De pronto, a pesar del tequila que había bebido, Darien se sintió completamente sobrio.

— Hola, Endymion —susurró ella con una voz dulce y sensual que nunca le había oído utilizar. Una voz deliciosa que le puso la carne de gallina y provocó una descarga de deseo en su entrepierna—. Has llegado pronto para la subasta.

—Hum —él, anonadado por su reacción física, se había quedado sin habla.

Serena nunca había estado tan guapa. Con esos rizos rubios cayéndole sobre los hombros, los labios carnosos pintados con brillo rosado y el biquini húmedo pegado a la piel, parecía una etérea ninfa acuática. Mítica, mágica, hechicera.

Darien la miró como si la viese por primera vez. A través de los ojos de Endymion. Incluso oyó lo que diría él: «Eh, hermano, ¡es una bomba! Piernas largas, pechos altos. Pelo como oro líquido. Hoyuelos y sonrisa picara. Has conseguido un auténtico bombón».

Lo malo era que Serena no era suya. Y era mucho más que un bombón. Era divertida y lista, una compañía excelente. Lloraba en las películas tristes y echaba monedas en las fuentes para pedir deseos. Sonreía mucho y apenas se enfadaba. Se preocupaba por los demás y se daba a todo el mundo. Tenía cientos de amigos y ningún enemigo. Bueno, exceptuando a Rubeus Blackmoon.

Era perfecta y la deseaba con desesperación. No para un rato, ni para una noche, ni para una aventura de cuatro semanas. La quería para toda la vida.

— Soy Serena —le dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa—. Es fantástico conocerte por fin. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Darien tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Abrió la boca para decir la verdad pero, sin saber cómo, se encontró contestando con una voz tan provocativa como la de Serena.

—Todo malo, imagino —dijo, sin saber por qué.

—Darien ya me advirtió que eras un ligón imposible —rió ella.

—Así soy yo, imposible.

—¡Eh ,Endymion !

Todos los invitados se habían acercado. El doctor Neflyte Sanjoin le ofreció la mano. Neflyte había sido el médico residente que había supervisado a Darien cuando realizaba las prácticas de cardiología.

—Encantado de conocerte. Darien habla mucho de ti—. Darien aceptó la mano de Neflyte. Avergonzado por su engaño, evitó la mirada del hombre que lo había adiestrado durante tres meses. Otros invitados, la mayoría de ellos conocidos del hospital o vecinos, le dieron la bienvenida. Darien se sintió fatal; sin querer, Serena lo había embarcado en un engaño. No sabía cómo liberarse sin hacer que los dos quedaran fatal.

— Vamos a sentarnos junto a la piscina —sugirió Serena, señalando la zona donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Él se resistió; se sentía muy expuesto, con el torso al aire.

—Mi camisa —señaló la ventana—. La utilicé para romper el cristal. Se..., se me olvidó que Darien te había dado la llave.

—No te preocupes por la camisa. Es una fiesta de piscina. Da igual lo que lleves puesto. Hay comida, bebida y música. Apuesto a que te encanta el rock.

Darien asintió silenciosamente. Aunque el rock no le importaba un pimiento, a Endymion le encantaba.

—Rei —gritó Serena, llamando a su amiga, que estaba junto al equipo de música—. Pon a los Rolling.

Empezó a sonar una canción que expresaba perfectamente los sentimientos de Darien. No quería que Serena lo soltara nunca, ni que dejara de mirarlo con adoración.

Tenía sed de un cóctel de pura Serena; no necesitaba más tequila que le embotara la mente y le hiciera cometer locuras como pretender que era su hermano.

Tenía que aclarar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Pero los delicados rasgos del rostro de Serena mostraban su excitación, y hablaba tan rápido que apenas la entendía. Por lo visto parecía encantada de conocer a Endymion y elogiaba su pericia en la moto.

Los celos surcaron su mente como una ambulancia de camino a un accidente grave. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago de decepción. Serena nunca había reaccionado ante él con tanto entusiasmo.

—Darien me dice que eres libre como el viento —le lanzó una mirada coqueta—. Un tipo al que no le gustan los compromisos.

Lo contrario que él, un hombre para toda la vida, pensó Darien. El tipo de hombre que Serena rechazaba por la estúpida maldición familiar. Darien sintió una chispa de inspiración: ésa era la solución a sus problemas.

¿Por qué no convertirse en Endymion? No tenía que volver al hospital en un mes. Todo el mundo creía que estaba en México. Tenía una oportunidad fantástica de probarle a Serena que podía enamorarse de un hombre bueno y estable. Incluso si tenía que convencerla utilizando la imagen de su hermano. Podía no ser tan interesante como su gemelo pero, maldición o no, sabía que Serena y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. Si sólo iba a darle una oportunidad si creía que era un piloto de MotoCross muy sexy, se convertiría en eso. Cualquier cosa para conquistarla.

—Sí —Darien esbozó una mueca lobuna—. Ése soy yo. El vagabundo feliz. Nunca me detengo en ningún lugar. Los padres encierran a sus hijas bajo llave cuando entro en una ciudad.

—Eres escandaloso —sonriendo, ella le dio una juguetona palmada en el hombro.

—No lo olvides nunca, cariño —dijo él. Se obligó a simular despreocupación, aunque estaba a punto de reventar; le hervía la sangre. Ella estaba demasiado cerca y olía muy bien. Era excesivamente consciente de sus largas piernas desnudas y del increíble escote de su biquini. Darien se dio cuenta de que la estaba taladrando con la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Darien se maravilló. Había conseguido poner nerviosa a la imperturbable Serena. Asombroso.

—Deja que te sirva una copa —ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la barra de bar improvisada que había junto al trampolín—. Eh —se detuvo y le miró la pierna—. Estás cojeando.

—No te preocupes. No es nada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Un accidente de moto?

Eso sonaba bastante más viril que la realidad, pero se sentía incómodo mintiendo, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Oooh —exclamó ella, impresionada—. ¿Fue un accidente grave?

Él se encogió de hombros, siguiendo en su papel de hombre fuerte y silencioso.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Pobrecito —murmuró ella con voz compasiva.

Él se sentía desgarrado; una parte de él quería actuar en plan duro, pero otra quería aprovecharse al máximo de su compasión. Se preguntó qué haría Endymion.

Endymion no estaría allí, mirándola con la boca abierta, como un bobo. Endymion sacaría el máximo partido de la situación. Conseguiría llevarla a su apartamento para que le diera un masaje en menos de cinco minutos. Se estremeció al pensar en los dedos de Serena acariciándole la piel.

—Bueno —agachó la cabeza hasta que sus mejillas casi se rozaron—. Si me prometes no decírselo a nadie, la verdad es que la rodilla me duele un montón. Llevo viajando todo el día y estoy deseando acostarme.

Al menos, eso era verdad.

—Oh, cielos, seguro que te duele. Debes estar agotado. Y yo aquí, parloteando —dio un paso atrás y Darien notó que su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado—. ¿Te dijo Darien que soy fisioterapeuta?

—Es posible que lo mencionara.

—Puedo echarle un vistazo a la rodilla, si quieres — agitó los rizos rubios — . Darte un masaje.

Darien lo estaba deseando, pero para no asustarla, se limitó a mover levemente un hombro.

—No quiero apartarte de tu fiesta.

—Da igual —ella hizo un gesto con la mano—. La fiesta está a punto de acabar. La mayoría de la gente trabaja mañana; además, mis amigas Rei y Molly comparten las funciones de anfitrionas.

— Bueno..., si estás segura. Un masaje suena bien.

Lo sorprendió y avergonzó lo fácil que le resultaba manipularla, pero era por el bien de Serena. Si no simulaba ser Endymion, ella nunca se permitiría amar a su mejor amigo, Darien.

«¿Seguro que no estás intentando racionalizar tus intenciones deshonestas, Shields?», se preguntó. Pero se convenció de que intentaba liberar a Serena de la prisión que se había auto impuesto. Aunque no se enamorase de él, quería verla libre para amar a otra persona. No soportaba la idea de que pasase el resto de su vida sola porque un mito la obligaba a rechazar el amor.

—Espera aquí —dijo Serena—. Buscaré las llaves de Darien para que entres como es debido. Después te acostaré y te daré un masaje en la pierna. Por la mañana le diremos al conserje que cambie el cristal.

¿Acostarle? La sola idea le provocaba escalofríos.

—Eso es maravilloso por tu parte, Serena —ocultó sus pensamientos lascivos con una sonrisa.

—Darien es mi mejor amigo, haría cualquier cosa por él. Y eso incluye ocuparme de su hermano gemelo.

«Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi adorada Serena. Incluso simular que soy mi gemelo para conseguir que dejes de salir con malos tipos», pensó él.

—No tardaré —le tocó el brazo y lo dejó.

Los ojos de Darien siguieron sus gráciles movimientos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Era cautivadora, deslumbrante. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, antes de que acabara el mes, Serena sería suya. El doctor Shields conseguiría lo que más deseaba en el mundo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las manos de Serena temblaron mientras revolvía en el cajón buscando las llaves de Darien. Estaba mareada, preguntándose si Endymion estaba destinado a ser una aventura apasionada. El antídoto contra Darien.

—Cálmate —se dijo, la tercera vez que se le cayeron las llaves —. Estás adelantándote a los acontecimientos.

Ése era el eufemismo del año. Quince minutos con Endymion y su libido estaba a punto de saltar por un acantilado. Por primera vez desde la marcha de Darien, Serena comprendió cuánto la habían afectado sus fantasías sexuales nocturnas.

Se preguntó si el hambre sexual que sentía por su mejor amigo era tal que estaba dispuesta a acabar en la cama con su gemelo para saciar su apetito. Era un instinto natural, pero dejarse llevar no sería justo para Endymion ni para Darien.

—Mira lo que has hecho conmigo, Darien Shields —masculló entre dientes —. Un solo beso en esos labios asesinos y me has vuelto loca. ¡Gracias a Dios que no llegó a ocurrir nada más entre nosotros!

Salió con las llaves en la mano y encontró a Endymion en una tumbona, rodeado de mujeres. Guapas, sonrientes y cariñosas, lo acosaban. Una estaba sentada en su regazo y otras dos apoyadas en sus hombros. Sonrió para sí.

No le importaba un poco de rivalidad; no buscaba un hombre para toda la vida y no era celosa. Endymion era como un pájaro, libre para volar, y eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Ese gemelo no quería compromisos.

Se acercó al grupo y agitó las llaves ante Endymion. Movió los dedos de los pies, con las uñas pintadas de rosa, y forzó una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿Listo, Romeo? —lo pinchó.

Endymion le miró los dedos de los pies con expresión satisfecha. Ella habría jurado que murmuró: «Este cerdito corrió a casa de Endymion», y la sorprendió su ego machista.

—Endymion —dijo con severidad.

—¿Sí, señora? —él alzó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. Era todo un conquistador.

—La rodilla. El dolor. Querías tumbarte. ¿Recuerdas? — le dijo con cierta irritación. Tenía el descaro de coquetear con ella rodeado por otras tres mujeres. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podía pedirles a ellas que le dieran el masaje, pero decidió no molestarse por su actitud. No le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, no era Darien.

—Ah, sí —sonriendo, levanto a la jovencita que tenía en el regazo y se puso en pie cuidadosamente. Intentó disimular, pero Serena vio su mueca de dolor.

Su irritación desapareció por completo. Era el hermano de su mejor amigo y estaba herido. Ella era fisioterapeuta y le daría un masaje. No tenía por qué significar nada.

—Encantado de conocerlas, señoritas —dijo Endymion a sus admiradoras. Las tres sonrieron.

—Por aquí, donjuán — Serena lo llevó a través del patio, hacia el apartamento de Darien.

—Eh, que no soy tan malo —se quejó él.

—Eso no es lo que dice Darien.

—Mi hermano tiende a exagerar mi reputación.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo justificas eso? —dijo ella, mirando por encima del hombro a las tres mujeres que seguían riendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.

— ¿Celosa? —rió él.

— ¿De ellas? ¿Por ti? No digas bobadas —Serena se detuvo ante la puerta, lo miró de arriba abajo y metió la llave en la cerradura con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

— ¿Serena?

— ¿Qué? —se dio la vuelta y lo encontró pegado a su espalda. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente; no supo si se debía al tequila o a la lujuria, o a las dos cosas.

—Ninguna de esas mujeres está a tu altura.

Durante un segundo, sonó exactamente igual que Darien. Serena se quedó sin respiración un segundo, después soltó el aire de golpe.

—Adulador.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Sí, claro, Casanova —agitó un dedo bajo su nariz—. A mí no me engañas.

—Me gustan las mujeres —dijo él, calentándole la nuca con el aliento—. ¿Eso te molesta?

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme tu historial sexual?

—Porque esperaba que... —esbozó una sonrisa y recorrió su clavícula con el dedo.

Ella tenía muy claro lo que esperaba, así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a hablar, y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Tachan! —exclamó, encendió la luz y entró.

Él la siguió, arrastrando la bolsa de viaje que había dejado antes en el porche.

— ¡Eh!, esa bolsa es exactamente igual que la de Darien.

— ¿Sí? —empujó la bolsa con el pie y la apartó.

—Vi un programa de televisión sobre unos gemelos idénticos —parloteó ella, para evitar el silencio. Cualquier cosa para olvidar que no llevaba más que un biquini diminuto y estaba junto a uno de los hombres más atractivos sexualmente que había visto nunca—. Por lo visto, los separaron al nacer, y no se conocieron hasta los treinta años. Las similitudes eran sorprendentes.

—No me digas —comentó él, con aire distraído, como si estuviera preocupado por algo.

—Los dos estaban casados con mujeres del mismo nombre y tenían el mismo modelo de coche. Ambos eran abogados y les gustaba la misma comida. Y cuando se compraron un regalo de cumpleaños el uno al otro, por primera vez, eligieron exactamente la misma camisa. Asombroso, ¿no?

—Asombroso —repitió él.

— ¿Os pasa a Darien y a ti? Ya sabes, como si tuvierais telepatía. Es obvio que ocurre en cierta medida, vuestras bolsas de viaje son iguales —señaló la bolsa—. Igual que el caso de los gemelos y las camisas — Serena era incapaz de dejar de hablar.

—Darien y yo no estamos tan unidos. A pesar de ser gemelos idénticos, no tenemos mucho en común.

—Excepto la bolsa de viaje.

—Bueno, sí, eso sí —farfulló él.

—¿Por qué no vas al dormitorio y... ejem, te quitas los vaqueros? —sugirió ella.

—Serena, ésa es la mejor oferta que me han hecho en semanas —bromeó él.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —ella maldijo internamente su tez pálida, que se sonrojaba fácilmente.

—Disculpa —él le tocó el hombro—. No pretendía avergonzarte.

—No estoy avergonzada —negó ella, aunque sabía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas como el fuego. Endymion era un hombre raro. Burlón y conquistador un momento, y al siguiente considerado y amable, casi como Darien.

Él le lanzó una mirada irónica, que borró cualquier parecido con su hermano. Serena agachó la cabeza, evitó su mirada y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Darien. Había cristales en la alfombra, bajo la ventana. La brisa movía la cortina y se oían las risas de la fiesta. —Llámame cuando te hayas quitado los pantalones y estés listo para el masaje.

Endymion entró en la habitación, Serena salió, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se abanicó con la mano. Estaba acalorada. Pasó un minuto. —Serena —llamó Endymion. —¿Estás listo?

—Bueno... tengo un problema. —Ella abrió la puerta y lo encontró mirándola contrito, en el centro de la habitación. La cremallera, de los vaqueros estaba abierta, el musculoso pecho, desnudo. Casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Era impresionante. El pelo largo y alborotado y la barba le daban aspecto de truhán. Estaba muy moreno y su sonrisa habría derretido a cualquier mujer.

No entendía cómo había podido comparar a ese hombre indisciplinado y duro con su amable y gentil gemelo. Darien y Endymion eran tan distintos como el alba y el ocaso. Uno anunciaba la llegada de la oscuridad, el otro celebraba la llegada de la luz.

Aunque hubiera deseado rendirse a la luz, Serena sabía que su destino estaba en pasar el resto de su vida rindiéndose a la oscuridad de la noche.

—El pantalón no pasa más allá de la rodilla —explicó Endymion—. Está demasiado hinchada. Te necesito.

—Ah —Serena se mojó los labios con la lengua.

El se bajó los pantalones hasta el muslo, descubriendo unos calzoncillos blancos, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Serena se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierta.

—Ven aquí —le hizo un gesto con el dedo. Ella no se movió, no tenía intención de hacerlo—. Serena — su voz la envolvió como seda—. Te necesito.

Ella llevaba cuatro semanas imaginándose un escenario similar. Pero en sus fantasías era Darien quien la llamaba desde la cama, no su depravado hermano.

Como no podía tener al hombre que deseaba, Endymion era la mejor alternativa. La atraía mucho porque le recordaba a Darien. Estaba confusa. Sentía un increíble deseo de besar a Endymion, para comprobar si sabía como Darien. No sabía si era buena o mala señal y se preguntó si pretendía sublimar sus sentimientos por Darien teniendo una aventura con su gemelo.

Sintió un escalofrío de excitación y peligro que la electrizó. Estar con Endymion sería como tener el oro y el moro. No tendría que preocuparse de romperle el corazón y era justo lo que necesitaba. Anestesia sexual para dejar de pensar Darien. Se aclaró la garganta, cuadró los hombros y fue hacia él.

Endymion, sentado al borde de la cama, deslizó la pernera derecha de los vaqueros hacia abajo y extendió la otra pierna hacia ella.

Serena se arrodilló ante él, su corazón repiqueteaba con tanta fuerza que temió que explotase. Agarró la tela con ambas manos y tiró lentamente, para liberar la rodilla hinchada. Después, dejó caer los vaqueros al suelo y pasó las manos por la pierna. Sus dedos acariciaron su pantorrilla, se enredaron en el vello y subieron hacia la rodilla. Empezó a realizar movimientos circulares.

Darien dejó escapar el aire con un silbido.

—¿Te duele?

—Aja.

—Intenta relajarte. Estas muy tenso.

—Bueno, ¿quién no estaría tenso con una mujer tan guapa frotándole la rodilla? —soltó una risa ronca.

—Necesitarás pasar veinte minutos al día en la piscina de hidromasaje, durante dos o tres semanas —dijo ella con voz profesional, avergonzada de sentirse halagada por el cumplido.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres intentaran seducirla a diario. Que Endymion la deseara no era nada nuevo, pero sí lo era corresponder su pasión.

—Ya, eso me dijo el médico. Pero no tengo acceso a una piscina de hidromasaje.

—Sí lo tienes —ella evitó su mirada. No quería asumir que estaba de rodillas ante un hombre casi desnudo, y que la piel le ardía—. Hay piscina de hidromasaje aquí, en el complejo de apartamentos. Y puedo darte una sesión todas las tardes, al volver del trabajo.

—Hey, eso sería fantástico.

Ella alzó la cabeza y captó el deseo que brillaba al fondo de sus ojos. Endymion respiraba con agitación y una suave capa de sudor brillaba en su musculoso torso. Poseía una especie de magia endiablada que era imposible ignorar.

«Necesito ayuda», pensó. «Un talismán de la buena suerte, alguna brujería que me aleje de su magnetismo animal».

Se mordió el labio inferior para concentrarse en su tarea y no mirar el increíble cuerpo de Endymion. Se preguntó si su hermano gemelo sería igual sin ropa. Esa mera idea hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo.

—Deja de hacer eso —ordenó él con voz ronca.

— ¿Te hago daño? —alarmada, le soltó la pierna y se balanceó en los talones.

—Sí, pero no de la manera que piensas.

—¿Perdona? —intrigada, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Qué?

—Ver esos dientecitos clavarse en ese labio carnoso me pone tan... —dejó que su voz se apagara y murmuró— ... caliente —pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior—. Hace que desee besarte.

—Para, Endymion —gimió ella.

—¿Por qué? Es obvio que la química entre nosotros es muy fuerte. ¿Por qué ignorarla, cariño?

Entonces, antes de que pudiera evadirse, Endymion rodeó su cintura con un brazo, la tiró sobre la cama, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Borracho con el carismático poder de la identidad de Endymion, la influencia del tequila barato y la proximidad del perfecto cuerpo de Serena, el doctor Darien Shields se había convertido en otro hombre.

Ella estaba en biquini y él en calzoncillos. La piel sedosa de Serena rozaba la suya, su aliento le cosquilleaba la frente. Un combinado que garantizaba el desastre, pero a Darien no le importaba. Ya no era el cauteloso y práctico doctor Shields, era el Salvaje Endymion.

Los deseos que había reprimido durante seis meses saltaron como un geiser de energía ardiente y libidinosa. Darien se había destapado.

La devoró. Puso el corazón y el alma en ese beso. Absorbió su sabor. Su lengua exploró cada rincón de esa boca cálida y deseosa. Con los ojos abiertos, disfrutó de sus largas y curvadas pestañas, de la suave curva de su mejilla.

Estaba maravillado de tenerla en su cama. No podía creerlo. Acarició su rostro una y otra vez, para comprobar que era real, y no parte de un sueño.

«Mía», pensó con egoísmo. «Mía».

En ese momento supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al asumir la personalidad de su gemelo. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para ganarla. Merecía la pena.

Serena se retorció bajo él, dejando escapar un ronroneo. El sonido y sus movimientos dispararon su excitación. La pasión lo atenazó. Estaba tan duro que se habría sentido capaz de taladrar el metal.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas, resonando en sus oídos como un temporal en el mar. Su temperatura era más alta que la de Arizona en el mes de agosto. Un ejército de soldaditos bailaba el cancán en su estómago.

Labios de seda, pelo de satén, dedos de terciopelo. Era una pelusa esponjosa, cómoda como un peluche. Más dulce que el postre más divino.

Cayó y cayó, sumergiéndose en todo lo que era Serena. Su sabor, su olor, sus exquisitos gemidos. No podía dejar de caer, y no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía en el paraíso. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la experiencia.

Duró al menos treinta segundos, luego lo estropeó.

—Te quiero, Serena.

—Endymion —murmuró ella, con la boca apretada contra él, los puños cerrados contra su pecho.

—Mmm —él se dejó llevar lánguidamente por el placer de sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento en los labios.

—No podemos hacer esto...

—¿Hacer qué, nena?

— Sexo.

¿Sexo? No era sexo; él le estaba haciendo el amor, pensó él. Rectificó mentalmente. Darien hacía el amor; Endymion disfrutaba del sexo. Y Serena creía que era Endymion.

No podía permitir que ella pensara que quería hacerle el amor. Si pensaba por un momento que estaba loco por ella, ya fuera como Endymion o como Darien, huiría más rápido que el correcaminos escapando del coyote.

Tenía que ser despreocupado, impasible. Había muchos peces en el mar; ésa era la actitud correcta. Era fácil decirlo. Lo malo era convencer a su corazón para que dejase de volverse loco cada vez que la miraba. Abrió los ojos.

—Ardo por ti, y creo que tu también por mí. Los dos somos adultos. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Te molesta que no busque una relación a largo plazo?

—Oh, no —ella se sentó. Darien se movió hacia un lado y observó cómo se apoyaba en el cabecero y lo miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y deseo —. No es eso. Yo tampoco quiero una relación duradera. De hecho, no tengo intención de casarme.

—¿Por qué no? Una mujer tan guapa como tú — estiró la mano y acarició uno de sus rizos. Hizo la pregunta para comprobar si le contaría a Endymion la misma fantasía que le había contado a él.

—Es una maldición familiar —movió una mano con desgana—. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Digamos que, debido a mi infancia, no creo en la institución del matrimonio.

—Fantástico, porque yo tampoco. Aunque no tuve mala infancia. De hecho, mi familia era ejemplar, de serie de televisión. Diablos, quizá por eso quiero algo distinto —comentó él.

Reventaba de júbilo al comprender que Serena no le había contado la fantástica maldición de los Tsukino para quitárselo de encima.

—Pero —siguió—, sí creo en pasarlo bien —le resultaba muy difícil encontrar el punto medio entre Endymion y Darien. No quería parecer demasiado egoísta, ni tampoco dar la impresión de que ella le importaba. Sólo la indiferencia la mantendría interesada—. Así que, disfrutemos.

—No. Esta noche no. Los dos hemos bebido y, además, acabamos de conocernos —sus rizos botaron seductoramente por encima de sus senos.

Él tuvo que mirar el techo un segundo para controlarse, antes de volver a enfrentarse a esos hipnóticos ojos verde mar.

—Tienes razón —tomó su mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Te pido perdón si me he excedido, pero eres tan sexy que me cuesta un montón no ponerte las manos encima.

—No es un no definitivo —le lanzó una tímida mirada de reojo que casi pudo con él—. Sólo un no en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿tengo esperanzas?

Ella se limitó a soltar una risita.

—Rezo porque eso sea un sí.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Serena se levantó de la cama—. Mis invitados deben estar preguntándose si me he perdido.

—¿Sigue en pie la terapia en la piscina de hidromasaje? —preguntó él, desesperado al ver que se iba. Se frotó la rodilla y la miró como un perrillo apaleado, intentando ganarse su compasión.

—Claro que te haré terapia. Te veré el lunes por la tarde, cuando vuelva del trabajo.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó él—. ¿Aunque sea tu día libre?

—Eres muy persistente, ¿no? —se ajustó el tirante del biquini y se colocó el pelo con los dedos.

—¿No te lo dijo Darien? —le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa—. Es mi segundo nombre: Endymion Persistente Shields.

—Hasta que te llevas a una chica a la cama, entonces tu nombre cambia a Endymion Nos vemos Shields.

—Me has pillado —rió él.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti —sacudió la cabeza, divertida—. Puede que seas un tunante intratable, pero al menos eres honrado.

—No me va lo de dejar un rastro de corazones rotos a mi paso. Digo lo que hay. Sólo convengo a las que lleven una buena armadura.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, ofreciéndole una impresionante panorámica de su escote, y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla. Darien estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua.

—No te preocupes por mí. La locura de mi infancia me ha dado un corazón de titanio. Imposible romperlo.

—Bien —dijo él, pero pensó «Eso habrá que verlo».

—Hasta mañana —giró y fue hacia la puerta.

«Hasta mañana, dulzura», pensó él, observándola.

Esa noche había fallado, pero no importaba. Tenía un mes para convencerla. Al final la tendría donde quería: rechazando la estúpida maldición familiar y diciendo «sí» a su propuesta de matrimonio.

Sólo tenía que descubrir cómo taladrar el titanio.

—¿Y?

Serena parpadeó. Estaba soñando despierta con besar a Endymion. Recordando sus labios, fuertes y hambrientos. Pensando que sabía igual que Darien. Si no fuera por la rasposa barba, podría imaginar que lo era.

— ¿Y? —repitió Rei.

—Y, ¿qué? —preguntó ella, volviendo al presente.

Era más de medianoche y los invitados ya se habían marchado. Estaban limpiando el patio, recogiendo vasos de plástico, latas y platos de papel y separándolos para reciclar.

— ¿Qué tal con el hermano de Darien?

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de «qué tal con él»?

—Vamos, estuviste con él en el apartamento casi una hora. ¿Vas a decirme que la sesión de terapia física no fue algo más que un simple masaje de rodilla?

—¡Rei! ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir algo así?

— ¿Aparte de por el chupón que tienes en el cuello?

— ¿Qué? —horrorizada, Serena se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Al otro lado —indicó Rei.

—Ay, cielos —se dejó caer en una tumbona—. Ahora se enterará todo el mundo.

—Serena, habría que ser sordo, tonto y ciego para no notar la química sexual que chisporroteaba entre vosotros. El aire se cargó de electricidad.

—No quiero que Darien se entere de esto —Serena apoyó la cabeza en la mano—. Le rompería el corazón saber que he tonteado con su gemelo.

—Mmm. ¿Tonteado? ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? No me digas que Endymion ha goleado a la primera.

—¡Rei! —Serena alzó la cabeza—. Que mal concepto tienes de mí.

—Te conceptúo como una mujer americana, sana y de sangre caliente, sin ataduras emocionales, que se ha encontrado con un hombre que le ha gustado.

—Sólo nos hemos besado.

—¿Nada más? —Rei sonó decepcionada. Se sentó al borde de la piscina y metió los pies en el agua.

—Bueno, yo estaba en biquini y él en calzoncillos, así que hubo contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cuenta eso?

— ¿Contacto por debajo de la cintura?

—No.

—Bueno, es un principio, pero no da para mucho.

— ¿Te parezco horrible?

—En absoluto. Eres maravillosa.

—Apuesto a que Darien no pensaría eso si lo supiera.

— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por Darien? Está a más de novecientos kilómetros de aquí.

—Me siento como si le estuviera siendo infiel — Serena encogió los hombros — Suena raro, ¿no?

—Si tenemos en cuenta que sólo sois amigos, sí.

—Lo sé. Pero me pregunto si me siento atraída por Endymion sólo porque se parece a Darien.

—Podría ser.

Serena se preguntó por qué no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y también por qué mientras besaba a Endymion había deseado que fuera su hermano gemelo.

—Estás pensando demasiado —comentó Rei—. ¿Dónde está la Serena despreocupada y alegre que conocemos y queremos? Se supone que yo soy la cínica y pesimista del grupo.

Serena sonrió. La claridad mental de su amiga era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba preocupándose sin motivo.

—Tienes razón. No hay problema. Estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Darien es mi amigo, Endymion es mi paciente. Ninguno de los dos es mi amante, y las cosas seguirán así.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tenía un plan. Iba a convencer a Serena para que se hiciera amante de Endymion, de «él», en realidad. El cambio de personalidad empezaba a confundirlo.

La noche anterior, encantado al descubrir cómo ayudar a Serena a superar su miedo por la maldición familiar, se había precipitado, asustándola. La clave estaba en ser sutil, en una seducción lenta y continua.

Utilizaría la personalidad de Endymion para llevarla a la cama, pero sería él, Darien, quien la retuviera allí. Cuando Serena comprendiera que podía enamorarse, que podían compartir una vida llena de felicidad y que él no la abandonaría nunca, tendría la llave de su corazón.

Ésa era su meta. Darle el amor que merecía, la vida que ella anhelaba y temía buscar. Para que se permitiera considerar esa posibilidad, tenía que seguir con la farsa.

Había empezado muy bien. Se había despertado a mediodía, con la primera resaca de su vida. Intentó paliar el dolor de cabeza tomándose tres aspirinas y un litro de agua.

Después, vio que la luz del contestador telefónico parpadeaba. Apretó el botón y la voz de Serena inundó la habitación diciendo que iba a comer con unas amigas, pero que podía verlo en la piscina de hidromasaje a las tres y media, si le parecía bien.

Darien pasó la siguiente hora en el centro comercial, comprando ropa apropiada: pantalones de cuero negro, un bañador ajustado con estampado de piel de leopardo, y camisetas de motorista. Aunque la barba lo molestaba, decidió no afeitarse, pues temía que hacerlo desdibujara la frontera entre él y su hermano.

El casero había llamado para decir que tardaría dos días en ir a arreglar la ventana y, como estaba aburrido, pasó por el cristalero y la reparó él mismo en tiempo récord. Llamó a Endymion para decirle que no se molestara en ir a la subasta de beneficencia pero su compañero de casa le dijo que estaría fuera tres semanas. Dejó el mensaje, pero hizo nota mental de volverlo a llamar; no podía permitir que su gemelo apareciera en el momento más inoportuno y le estropeara el montaje.

Cada vez que oía el motor de un coche, iba a la ventana del salón, apartaba la cortina y miraba el aparcamiento. Después de mirar cientos de veces, por fin vio el pequeño coche color verde lima de Serena.

Con el estómago en la garganta, Darien la observó salir del coche, echarse hacia atrás la rubia melena y subir las escaleras con tanta gracia que parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Llevaba un vestido lavanda, con estampado de flores, y zapatillas de ballet blancas.

Darien inspiró con fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de sus caderas. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, se apartó de la ventana; tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

—Me da fiebre —pensó, delirante de deseo—. Necesito una o dos bolsas de hielo. Y alguna pastilla por si se me para el corazón.

Sonó el teléfono y Darien corrió a contestar.

—Sí —consiguió decir.

— ¿Endymion? —la voz de Serena sonó dulce y profunda—. ¿Estás listo para el tratamiento?

—Aja.

—Te veré en la piscina dentro de diez minutos. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No —Darien sí lo sabía, pero Endymion no tenía por qué.

—Al otro lado del patio, a la izquierda, pasada la lavandería, detrás del gimnasio.

— Allí estaré.

Con el pulso acelerado, corrió al dormitorio, se embutió en el bañador nuevo y se recordó mentalmente su objetivo: «Conseguirla, pero lentamente. Que sea ella la que tenga que esforzarse».

Endymion entró cojeando a la zona de la piscina de hidromasaje, una especie de invernadero lleno de helechos y vapor. Serena lo miró boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos.

La mayoría de los hombres estarían ridículos con un bañador estampado de piel de leopardo. Darien no se pondría uno ni muerto. Pero en Endymion, el diminuto trozo de tela encajaba perfectamente. Parecía salvaje y viril. Sus abdominales, duros como una tabla, habrían puesto en vergüenza al mismo Tarzán.

Cuando era niña, había estado enamorada en secreto de Tarzán. Aún recordaba esa fantasía, que incluía hacer el amor sobre una cama de hojas de banano. Pero el rey de los monos ya no tenía nada que hacer. Endymion Shields era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Deseó que se golpeara el pecho, echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzara un grito salvaje. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

Lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido producto del alcohol. De eso nada. Había esperado que una buena noche de sueño y la luz del día la ayudaran a ver las cosas con claridad, pero no había funcionado. Gimió interiormente: estaba colada por Endymion Shields.

Tenía un cuerpo fantástico, era guapo, aventurero, sexy, divertido y no tenía interés por casarse; perfecto para ella. Además, no había nada malo en un romance al rojo vivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre la atraía tanto. El único que se había acercado estaba prohibido para ella: su gemelo, Darien.

Endymion cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y fue hacia el jacuzzi. Ella estaba sentada en el borde, con los pies metidos en el agua burbujeante y caliente.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más le costaba a Serena respirar. Lo miró subrepticiamente. A pesar de su cojera, se movía como un felino ágil y sinuoso. Llevaba una toalla blanca sobre el hombro, que contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Observó los marcados músculos que cruzaban su pecho y se le disparó el corazón.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Serena sintió sus ojos en la coronilla, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para volverse y mirarlo directamente.

La humedad de la sala acentuaba su olor masculino y varonil, mezclado con el de un jabón especiado. Vio una hilera de vello negro que bajaba desde el ombligo y desaparecía en el bañador. Serena abrió los ojos aún más. Un bañador que no ocultaba absolutamente nada.

Avergonzada, desvió la mirada hacia un ficus que había en una esquina. Deseó que algún otro vecino se uniera a ellos en la piscina de hidromasaje. No tuvo esa suerte.

—¿Qué tal? —ronroneó él, con voz cálida como chocolate fundido. —Bien, bien.

—Lo pasé muy bien anoche.

—Yo también —no podía seguir evitando sus ojos, así que alzó la cabeza. El impacto fue como una colisión de camiones. El vapor se elevó a su alrededor y el burbujeo del agua sonó como una risa apagada. Serena se sentía como una niña aturullada.

Era indudable que Endymion era un macho viril y excitante. Con ese diminuto bañador, posando como el rey de la selva, era un regalo para la vista. Dio gracias al cielo, porque no pensaba enamorarse de un regalo para la vista. Quizá se dejara caer en el precipicio de la lujuria, pero la lujuria no le causaría problemas.

—Entra en la piscina despacio —ordenó, cuadrando los hombros —. Apóyate en la barandilla.

—Ohhh. Una mujer dominante. Eso me gusta.

—Estamos aquí para arreglar esa rodilla, Endymion. Por si lo habías olvidado.

— Sí, señora —aceptó él, sentándose a su lado. Sus piernas se tocaron, muslo desnudo contra muslo desnudo. Saltaron chispas. Serena notó que su cuerpo empezaba a arder, y no precisamente por el calor que hacía allí. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad, que le daba miedo. Nunca había experimentado una química tan salvaje y desaforada.

— ¿Ahora qué? —susurró él.

—Nos mojamos.

—Eso me gusta.

Serena maldijo para sí. Ese hombre conseguía que la frase más simple pareciese una insinuación sexual. Se metió al jacuzzi y fue hacia el extremo más alejado de Endymion. Tenía taquicardia y el rostro arrebolado. Intentó convencerse de que era por la temperatura del agua y nada más. No podía perder el control de su libido en una sesión de terapia de veinte minutos.

—Primero estaremos sentados unos minutos, para que se relajen los músculos.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo él mirando sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas alguno de tus campeonatos de MotoCross? — sugirió ella.

—No hay mucho que contar.

Serena frunció el ceño. Eso no era habitual. A la mayoría de los tipos que conocía, les gustaba alardear de sus triunfos deportivos y Endymion no daba la impresión de ser humilde.

—Venga, no seas modesto. Darien me ha dicho que has ganado montones de carreras. ¿Qué moto tienes?

—Una Ducatti.

Por lo visto, había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos. Además no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una suculenta fruta madura y eso la desconcertaba. Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para esconderse de él.

—Esto parece una isla tropical —comentó él.

—Sí —dijo ella, ordenándole mentalmente que dejara de mirarla.

—Me recuerda Hawaii.

—¿Has estado en Hawaii? —ella alzó la cabeza con interés —. ¿En qué isla?

—Maui, Oahu y Kauai. Nunca fui a la isla grande.

—Un tipo con suerte —rezongó ella—. ¿Fue por una carrera de MotoCross?

—Iba de vacaciones con la familia cuando era niño.

—Siempre he querido ir a Hawaii. Es un sueño de infancia. De hecho, Darien y yo hemos participado en un concurso de la radio. Sortean un viaje gratis a Hawaii el día veintiuno.

—Cruzaré los dedos para que ganéis.

—Gracias —sonrió ella—. Se me pone la carne de gallina sólo de pensar en ir.

—Me encantaría ser yo quien te llevase allí por primera vez.

A ella la sobresaltó el tono anhelante de su voz. Se preguntó si era por Hawaii, por ella o por las dos cosas. La idea de estar tumbada en la playa con Endymion le provocó carne de gallina encima de la que ya tenía. Su cuerpo era un bocadillo de carne de gallina.

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño secreto? —preguntó, esperando recuperar el equilibrio con el cambio de tema.

—Siempre he querido hacer paracaidismo, pero aún no he podido.

—¡Yo también!

—¿En serio? Qué curioso.

—Quizás podamos ir juntos algún día.

—Sí, quizás —replicó él —. Pero antes tiene que curarse la rodilla.

A ella le pareció que Endymion palidecía, como si le diera miedo saltar en paracaídas. Desechó la idea por imposible; un tipo así no tenía miedo a nada.

—Es hora de hacer unos estiramientos —dijo.

Se sentía desbordada por sus sentimientos. Lo deseaba, pero sabía que sólo era química sexual. Se acercó, le rodeó el tobillo con las manos y flexionó la pierna lentamente.

— ¿Qué tal te sienta eso?

—Bien —murmuró él.

—Tienes una musculatura fantástica —dijo ella pasándole la mano por los gemelos.

—Gracias. Hago ejercicio con regularidad.

—Creo que tiene que ver con la genética. Darien tiene las pantorrillas iguales.

—¿En serio? ¿Te has fijado?

—De pasada —Serena encogió los hombros.

—No sentirás algo en secreto por mi hermano, ¿verdad? —murmuró Endymion, tras un breve silencio.

—Cielos, no —Serena se dijo que no mentía. Podría sentir algo por Darien si se lo permitiera, pero cerraba el corazón con candado a cualquier hombre que tuviese visos de futuro.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No estaremos compitiendo por tus atenciones, Serena?

—No —ella negó con la cabeza—. Darien entiende que nunca podremos ser más que amigos.

—¿Lo entiende? —Endymion le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática—. ¿De verdad?

—Claro. Me cuenta lo que ocurre en su vida, y yo le cuento todo lo que me pasa a mí.

— ¿Todo? ¿Le cuentas tus citas en detalle, como harías con una amiga?

—Pues sí. Eso es lo bonito de nuestra relación.

—Creo que apesta —escupió él.

—¿Perdona? —Serena parpadeó.

—¿Mi hermano te escucha mientras le cuentas tus citas con otros hombres? —Endymion agitó el dedo índice—. Eres cruel, Serena Winston.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —ella arrugó la frente.

—Chinchas a Darien contándole tus proezas sexuales.

—Lo sepas o no, debes estar volviéndolo loco.

Asombrada, reflexionó sobre la afirmación de Endymion. Se preguntó si había estado atormentando a Darien. Siempre que necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, él estaba allí. Nunca había dado mayor importancia a su disponibilidad; le parecía un gesto de amistad.

Comprendió que Endymion tenía razón. Involuntariamente había sido cruel, también egoísta y desconsiderada. Se quedó helada. No era raro que el pobre Darien hubiera explotado y le hubiera lanzado un ultimátum.

—Y —continuó Endymion—, es demasiado imbécil para decírtelo.

—¡No hables así de Darien! —protestó ella indignada.

—No me malinterpretes. Lo digo en el mejor sentido posible. Es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero es un imbécil. Tiene a una chica fabulosa como tú de vecina, y ni siquiera se ha insinuado.

—No es como tú —replicó ella cortante—, tu hermano es un perfecto caballero.

—En otras palabras, es aburrido.

—No, nada de eso — Serena se debatió entre la ira y el remordimiento—. Darien es sensato y fiable, tierno y divertido. Es una persona maravillosa.

—Pero tú eres una chica a la que le gustan los coches deportivos, las fiestas y los hombres malos.

Ella pensó que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, aunque en realidad no era así. No era la verdad.

—Lo que te gustaría —continuó él con voz profunda—, lo que deseas en secreto, es un hombre que tome las riendas. Un hombre que te haga saber exactamente lo que quieres. Nada de «y si» ni de «peros».

—No me conoces lo suficiente para decir lo que me gusta.

—Es cierto —estrechó los ojos y la miró—. Pero me gustaría llegar a conocerte muy bien. Por ejemplo, si te besara en la nuca, ¿te estremecerías de placer?

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.

Empezó a masajearle la rodilla. Era como arcilla en sus manos, iba deshaciendo la tensión y provocando al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo que lo volvía loco. La voz de Endymion gritó en su cabeza, ordenándole que la besara, pero él era más racional. Decidió esperar, dejar que la tensión creciera y se disparase.

Ella alzó la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía ricitos de pelo pegados en la frente y en la mejilla. Parecía cubierta de rocío y dispuesta a todo.

Darien apretó los dientes para no soltar un gemido. Apretó las manos para no tocarla. Deslizó la mirada por su largo cuello, sus clavículas y más abajo. Los bien formados senos se henchían bajo el práctico bañador azul marino. El bañador no tenía nada que ver con el diminuto biquini de la noche anterior, pero el efecto era el mismo, no lograba ocultar sus atributos femeninos.

Tenía pechos dignos de una diosa. Ni grandes, ni pequeños. Perfectos. Altos, firmes y redondos.

La deseaba con locura y tenía los nervios a punto de explotar. Inhaló su aroma dulce y sensual, que se mezclaba con el del cloro del agua. Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó desnuda, lo que supuso una tortura insoportable. Notó la reacción de inmediato en su entrepierna.

Se preguntó qué le estaba ocurriendo. Normalmente controlaba sin problemas sus instintos... más básicos. Si no fuese así, Serena y él no habrían conservando su amistad tanto tiempo. Pero asumir el papel de su hermano gemelo lo estaba cambiando. Se sentía más hambriento, menos cauto, más dispuesto a arriesgarse para conseguir lo que deseaba.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un jacuzzi? —preguntó ella.

Él, sorprendido, se limitó a mirarla. Por supuesto que nunca había hecho algo así. Se preguntó si le estaba sugiriendo que hicieran el amor; allí, en ese momento. Su pulso se volvió loco.

—Darien me ha contado que has hecho el amor en lugares exóticos, en todas las partes del mundo.

—No me gusta alardear de... mis conquistas amorosas — dijo él, con un gesto de indiferencia—. No soy de los que besan y van corriendo a contarlo.

Se rió para sí. Endymion dejaría de presumir de sus conquistas el día que el mundo dejara de girar. Su gemelo hablaba de mujeres desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, normalmente acompañado. Pero la caballerosidad de Darien le impedía emularlo en ese aspecto. Hablar de esas cosas era una grosería y una falta de respeto hacia la dama en cuestión.

—Pero, ¿has hecho el amor en un jacuzzi? —repitió Serena—. No hace falta decir nombres.

—Claro. ¿No lo hace todo el mundo?

—Yo no —musitó ella.

— ¿Es una invitación? —preguntó él con voz ronca. Le apartó un rizo de la mejilla con el dedo.

—No —Serena se estremeció. Él sintió un inmenso poder al saber que había causado esa reacción—. Al menos, no de momento.

—No ¿de momento? —a él se le paró el corazón.

—Aunque no me interesen las relaciones permanentes, lo creas o no, no me acuesto con todo el mundo.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? —dijo él, poniéndose la palma de la mano en el pecho.

— ¿No lo haces?

—No —rezongó.

—Darien me dijo que has tenido docenas de novias.

—Y a mí que tú has tenido docenas de novios.

—_Touché_.

—Eh, damita, que me guste pasarlo bien y salir mucho no implica que sea un tipo fácil —la miró con expresión ofendida, pero burlona.

—¡Lo sé! Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo de mí —rió Serena, Una risa cálida y reconfortante.

—La gente debería ver más allá de los estereotipos —comentó él—. Yo incluido.

—Exactamente. Lo mismo digo. Soy culpable. —Los dos se echaron a reír. Fue un momento fantástico. La tensión se había disipado y se comportaban con camaradería. El agua estaba caliente y la compañía era perfecta. Darien se olvidó del dolor de rodilla y sintió un deseo irresistible de confesar la verdad.

Antes de que decidiera si era sensato hacerlo, Serena le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, sacó la punta de la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior. La muy descarada lo estaba atormentando y lo sabía perfectamente.

Asaltado por una intensa sensación erótica, Darien comprendió que iba a tener que besarla. Inclinó la cabeza y se acercó hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaron.

—Ejem.

Al oír el carraspeo, se separaron y miraron la puerta.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? —la señorita Circonia llevaba un bañador de lame dorado de corte alto, aunque ya no tenía la figura adecuada. Tenía el pelo sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza, con un montón de lazos de colores. Muffin, como siempre, estaba en sus brazos.

—No, en absoluto —contestó Serena saliendo del agua. Antes de que Darien pudiera moverse, se puso el albornoz y las chanclas. Muffin ladró.

—Shhh —la señorita Circonia frunció los ojos — . ¿Eres tú, Serena, querida?

—Sí, señora—. Muffin volvió a ladrar, con la mirada fija en Darien. Intentó escapar de los brazos de su ama y aulló.

—¿Es Darien el que está contigo? —la mujer se acercó—. ¿Ya has vuelto de México, muchacho?

—No —Serena se apartó el pelo de la frente—. Es su gemelo, Endymion. Ha venido de visita mientras su hermano está fuera. Se ha... hecho daño en la pierna, le estaba dando una sesión de terapia.

—Ah, ¿así se llama ahora? —la señorita Circonia sonrió — . En mis tiempos lo llamábamos de otra forma.

Serena se puso más roja que un tomate. Darien quería salir de la piscina, pero no que la señorita Circonia lo viera con ese bañador. Muffin gimió de nuevo y golpeó a su ama con la pata.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Muffin? No es Darien—lo regañó la señorita Circonia—. ¿Te importa que te huela?. Así comprobará que no eres tu hermano.

Darien supo que estaba atrapado. En cuanto Muffin lo oliese, lo delataría. La caniche saltó al suelo y se acercó a Darien, temblando de excitación. Le lamió la cara.

—Fíjate en eso —dijo Darien, empeñado en salirse con la suya—. Debe pensar que soy mi hermano.

—Muffin odia a todos los hombres excepto a Darien — la señorita Circonia se acercó más y lo miró por encima de las gafas — . ¿Estás seguro de que no eres Darien?

Él tragó saliva y se enfrentó a la mirada de la dama, rió con nerviosismo y echó una ojeada a Serena, que observaba todo con las manos en las caderas. Entretanto, Muffin siguió lamiéndole la oreja como si fuera un cucurucho de helado.

—Claro que no soy Darien, aunque la gente nos confunde con frecuencia. Peso unos tres kilos menos que él y me pongo muy moreno. Tengo barba y llevo el pelo largo —hasta él mismo puso los ojos en blanco al oírse, pero estaba desesperado y dispuesto a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo. No podía permitir que Serena descubriera la verdad así.

—Sois exactamente iguales —comentó la señorita Circonia.

Él tuvo la sensación de que estaba dispuesta a abrirle los ojos y mirar su dentadura, para descubrir la verdad. —Somos gemelos idénticos.

—Bueno —dijo Serena—. Os dejaré discutiendo el milagro de que a Muffin le gusten dos hombres. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Eh, espera! —exclamó Darien, poniéndose en pie para salir de la piscina. Serena se despidió con la mano.

—Te veré aquí mañana a las seis, cuando vuelva del trabajo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Fantástico —masculló él. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

En cuanto Serena se marchó, notó que la señorita Circonia examinaba su bañador estilo Tarzán con suspicacia.

—Eh, hola —dijo, alzando la mano.

—Nada de hola, Darien Shields. Quiero saber por qué has convencido a Serena de que eres tu gemelo, y quiero saberlo ahora.

Era imposible engañar a Muffin y a su ama, así que decidió contarlo todo. Pensó que le iría bien compartir su secreto, le convenía tener algún aliado. Miró la puerta para asegurarse de que Serena había salido.

—Prométame que no se lo contará a Serena.

—No puedo prometer eso —la señorita Circonia lo miró con escepticismo —. ¿Por qué juegas con los sentimientos de esa chica? No es tu estilo, Darien.

—Señorita Circonia, esto es muy importante.

—Le prometo que lo último que deseo es hacerle daño.

—Estoy enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? —la señorita Circonia sonrió alborozada. Le encantaba un buen romance—. Incluso puedo hacer de celestina.

—Siempre pensé que seríais la pareja perfecta.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Serena y Darien fueron como hidrógeno y oxígeno. Todas las tardes compartían esos veinte minutos de masaje, bromeaban reían y aumentaban su intimidad.

A veces a Darien le costaba mantener la farsa. Tenía que obligarse a superar su reticencia natural y recurrir a su lado salvaje. Coqueteaba descaradamente con Serena y la tocaba siempre que podía. Todas las noches, antes de que se acostara, la llamaba por teléfono y le hablaba con desinhibición, rozando casi el sexo telefónico. La tensión aumentaba día a día. Estaba más tenso que un resorte. Excitado, anhelando consumar su amor. Aunque Serena no quisiera aceptarlo, se estaba enamorando de él, se le encendían los ojos al verlo. A él le pasaba igual; cada vez que la veía se sentía como si se hubiera adelantado la Navidad.

Sus fantasías le impedían dormir por la noche. Se revolvía en la cama, sudoroso. Lo único que había deseado tanto como deseaba a Serena, había sido estudiar Medicina. Ya era médico, pero aún tenía que convertirse en amante de Serena.

Sólo le quedaba una semana para llevársela a la cama. Para convencerla de que podía enamorarse y seguir enamorada toda la vida. Para probar que la maldición era una tontería que ella perpetuaba inconscientemente.

El reloj avanzaba. Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Tenía que acelerar el ritmo de su seducción; consumar su amor antes de que ambos estallaran de deseo.

La noche anterior lo había llamado para decirle que después del trabajo iría a recoger las últimas instrucciones sobre la subasta benéfica, que se celebraría al día siguiente. Él casi se había olvidado del tema.

Eso implicaba que pasaría la noche del viernes y la tarde del sábado con la mujer de sociedad que más pujara por el privilegio de salir con el campeón de moto-cross «Salvaje Endymion».

Volvió a llamar a su gemelo, pero no hubo respuesta. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador, diciéndole a Endymion que no apareciera. Le preocupaba que su hermano no volviera a casa después de la carrera. ¿Qué ocurriría si iba a Houston directamente?

En ese momento oyó el ruido del motor del coche de Serena. Abrió la puerta y salió a saludarla.

—Hola, guapa —llamó.

— Hola, guapo —se acercó con una bolsa en la mano.

Estaba tan guapa que se quedó sin habla. El viento le revolvía los rizos y sus ojos celestes brillaban con una chispa de malicia. Deseó poder embotellar su sonrisa para llevarla siempre consigo.

—Te traigo el esmoquin para la subasta de mañana.

Él la miró fijamente, pensando: «Voy a darte todo mi amor. Voy a convencerte de que tu vida es fantástica, no está maldita. Te ayudaré a conseguir el deseo de tu corazón».

— ¿Endymion? —agitó la bolsa con el esmoquin.

—Ah, sí —lo aceptó—. ¿No vas a darme todos los detalles?

—Claro. Espera a que vaya a cambiarme.

—Estaba a punto de poner un filete en la plancha — señaló su apartamento con el pulgar—. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Darien se sorprendió de lo bien que empezaban a dársele las mentirijillas. Llevaba una hora adobando los filetes, preparando ensalada y asando patatas, mientras la esperaba.

—Suena fantástico. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Te gusta la carne en su punto, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Él calló un segundo, había cometido un desliz; Endymion no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Hum, tengo la impresión de que eres una mujer de las de justo en su punto.

—Conoces muy bien a las mujeres, ¿no, Endymion?

—Es uno de mis talentos —replicó él con chulería.

—Volveré enseguida.

Serena fue hacia su apartamento. Él pensó que tenía el trasero más perfecto del mundo. Esa noche iba a besarla otra vez. Aunque se habían mirado y tocado mucho esas tres semanas, no la había besado desde la noche que volvió de México.

Le hubiera gustado esperar, pero había llegado al límite de su resistencia. Esa noche la besaría hasta volverla loca, luego la naturaleza seguiría su curso.

Entró, colgó el esmoquin y sacó los filetes de la nevera. Salió al patio trasero y los puso en la parrilla. Estaba nervioso y excitado. Se quitó el sudor de la frente con la mano, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

Se derretía por dentro al pensar en besar a Serena, y más aún al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir después. Se preguntó si esa noche harían por fin el amor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Al oír la sensual voz de Serena, dio un bote y abrió los ojos. Estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, preciosa. El pelo, recién cepillado, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, como oro ardiente. Llevaba vaqueros cortos, sandalias blancas y una blusa azul sin mangas. Olía a piña, plátano y coco, un aroma tropical. Se sentó en el muro de piedra que separaba el minúsculo patio del de al lado y balanceó esas fantásticas piernas.

Darien sujetó el plato vacío ante la parte inferior de su anatomía, intentando camuflar su viril reacción al verla.

«Vamos», se ordenó. «Di algo estilo Endymion. Atrevido. No pienses. ¡Actúa!»

Pero se limitó a mirarla, atónito por su belleza. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, sonó el teléfono.

—Iré yo —ofreció ella, aparentemente aliviada por tener algo que hacer—. Lo traeré para que puedas hablar mientras preparas los filetes —entró en la cocina y volvió con el teléfono. Lo dejó en la mesa del patio y apretó el botón para hablar sin manos.

—Hola —dijo Darien, con las tenacillas en la mano.

—¡Hola! —replicó una voz entusiasta—. Soy Ron Tipman, del programa radiofónico Q102.

—¡Has ganado! ¡Has ganado! —chilló Serena, saltando por todo el patio—. ¡Cielos, han llamado!

Darien sonrió. Había ganado ese viaje a Hawaii para Serena. No podía esperar a ver su rostro cuando bajaran del avión en Oahu. Volcanes en la distancia y palmeras moviéndose al viento para recibirlos.

—Si puede decirme que realmente es Darien Shields del 198 de River Run, ¡habrá ganado un viaje a Hawaii para dos, con todos los gastos pagados!

— ¿Qué? —a Darien se le encogió el estómago.

—Señor —dijo el locutor—, ¿es usted Darien Shields?

—Bueno... —miró a Serena y después el auricular.

—Recuerde, señor —lo animó el locutor—, debe mostrar un documento que lo identifique legalmente para reclamar el premio.

El rostro de Serena se descompuso como un plato roto. Él podía demostrar que era Darien Shields sin problemas. Pero no en ese momento. Era una mala pasada que la radio hubiera llamado cuando Serena estaba con él y los altavoces del teléfono estaban conectados.

Si mentía, perdía el viaje. Si decía la verdad, al menos en ese momento, perdería a Serena. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, cuando estaba a punto de ganarse su corazón. Mentir lo había embrollado todo.

—¿Señor?

—No —gruñó Darien, sintiendo la mirada de Serena—. No soy Darien Shields.

—Es una pena, señor. Lo siento.

—Pero Darien es mi hermano. Puedo ponerme en contacto con él para que lo llame.

—Me temo que no. Las reglas exigían que estuviera en casa y contestara la llamada. Pero siga escuchando nuestra emisora, Q102 —dijo el locutor, y colgó.

—Maldición —exclamó Serena—. Darien lo sentirá muchísimo.

—Lo siento, no podía mentir —dijo él, pensando para sí que Darien sólo lo sentiría por ella.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Te mereces ir a Hawaii en primera clase.

—Oh, Endymion, eres muy amable.

—No es amabilidad —gruñó él —. Te imagino con una minifalda de paja, rodeada de cocos y bamboleando esas impresionantes caderas al ritmo de la música.

—Sólo lo haré si tú te pones ese bañador estilo Tarzán y te cuelgas de una liana —replicó ella.

—Eso está hecho, guapa.

—Mira los filetes —rió ella, sin tomarlo en serio—. Creo que están hechos.

A Darien se le pasó la frustración por haber perdido el viaje, pero no dejaba de oír la voz de su conciencia. Había empezado a dudar seriamente de la sensatez de la farsa, a pesar de que su seducción estilo Endymion estaba progresando con Serena.

—Los filetes estaban fantásticos —alabó Serena, rodeada de platos vacíos—. Pero no me engañas; no creo que tuvieras patatas asadas y un filete de más por casualidad.

—Me has pillado —confesó él—. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer algo para agradecerte las sesiones de fisioterapia, pero me daba miedo invitarte a salir conmigo. No quería parecer demasiado insistente.

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió ella—. Pero si me lo hubieras pedido, no habría dicho que no.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? Podemos comer algo y luego ir a las carreras de motoras.

—No puedes.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Estarás en Galveston con la mujer que te gane en la subasta de beneficencia.

— ¿Por qué no pujas por mí? —se inclinó hacia ella y le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante, estilo Endymion.

—Bueno, primero porque está prohibido que la coordinadora puje en la subasta pero, sobre todo, porque tu precio es demasiado alto para mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Espera y verás —le guiñó un ojo y él se sintió en el paraíso—. Eres todo un hallazgo. La venta anticipada de entradas se ha disparado desde que anuncié que serías subastado.

— ¿No bromeas?

—Acéptalo. Hay mucha demanda por ti, Endymion Shields.

Él se rió. Serena se había quitado las sandalias antes y, por debajo de la mesa, le acarició la pierna con el pie, desde la rodilla al tobillo.

—Serena —se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quién, ¿yo? —dijo ella con expresión de inocencia.

—Estás jugando con fuego, nenita.

—¿Sí?

—No deberías hacer que empiece.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Quizás luego me cueste parar.

—Ah, ¿sí? —sus ojos chispearon.

— Sí —dijo él. La levantó de la silla y la sentó en su regazo. Ella soltó un gritito encantador.

Serena inhaló con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos. Había decidido que tres semanas era tiempo más que suficiente. La química sexual que existía entre ellos estaba a punto de hacerla explotar. Esa noche había ido allí con la esperanza de que acabaran en la cama juntos. No había elegido los pantalones cortos ni su colonia por casualidad; había sido premeditado.

—Eres muy malo —le dijo. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Había llegado a conocerlo tan bien que sabía que lo pasarían fantásticamente sin hacerse daño.

Él apretó la boca contra la suya. Su lengua era pura ambrosía, una mezcla de champán y chocolate. Endymion le lamió los labios, agarró su labio inferior con los dientes y chupó suavemente.

Le devolvió el beso con ansia y deseo. La fuerza de su pasión era tan increíble que dolía. Se apoyó contra él, ladeando la cabeza levemente para facilitarle el acceso. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y tocarlo provocó un intenso ardor en su piel, que descendió en oleadas hacia su bajo vientre.

Él se apartó un momento, la miró a los ojos y enredó los dedos en los mechones de pelo suelto que le caían sobre los hombros.

Serena acarició su barba, sin apartar los ojos. No había duda posible sobre cuánto la deseaba. Su dureza era excitante y halagadora. La agarró de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

Le aplastó los senos pero no fue desagradable. Tenía los pezones hinchados, dulcemente doloridos. El roce de su camisa los irritó aún más, y Serena soltó un gemido. Era oxígeno en sus venas, la estaba intoxicando con su beso y no se sentía capaz de seguir en pie un minuto más sin fundirse con él.

Deseó tumbarse. Él había deslizado la boca por su cuello, creando pequeñas llamas en cada poro de piel que tocaba, sumiéndola más y más en el abismo.

— Oh, Darien —gimió.

Todo se detuvo. Endymion dejó de moverse, de besarla, de acariciar su piel con los dedos. Ella deseó tragarse la lengua.

— ¿Qué? —musitó él—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Serena se echó hacia atrás, esperando ver desilusión en su rostro, pero tuvo la impresión de ver otra emoción al fondo de sus ojos azul zafiro. Parecía sorprendido y contento, pero la mirada desapareció de inmediato. Lentamente, él la dejó de nuevo en su silla y la pasión se disipó como el aire de un globo pinchado.

—Lo siento, Endymion, lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

—Estoy tan acostumbrada a que Darien esté siempre por aquí, que te llamé por su nombre accidentalmente.

—¿Mientras me besabas? ¿Seguro que no ha sido un error Freudiano? —Darien aguantó el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta—. ¿Preferirías estar con mi hermano?

—Claro que no —negó ella, alzando levemente la voz.

—¿Tienes sentimientos sexuales por Darien? —se atrevió a preguntar él.

—No —negó con la cabeza, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma, además de a él.

— ¿Estás segura?.

—No te preocupes, Endymion —le puso un puño en el pecho —. Eres tú quien me atrae, no tu hermano.

Las esperanzas de Darien se derrumbaron. Eso era lo que había conseguido perpetuando esa peligrosa farsa. Se veía obligado a escuchar la verdad, le gustara o no. Pero Endymion y él eran la misma persona; ella tenía que amar las dos dimensiones de su persona, sin duda.

—Endymion..., lo siento de verdad.

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas —encogió los hombros e intentó sonar alegre—. Yo he dicho el nombre equivocado en mal momento más de una vez.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa —dijo ella, empezando a levantarse.

—Espera —él rodeó su muñeca con la mano y tocó la pulsera con colgantes. La maldita pulsera que utilizaba para recordarle que debía elegir a hombres como Endymion, en vez de a hombres como él.

—Sí —sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

El supo que seguía deseándolo, su mirada era inconfundible. Se dijo que debía mantenerla deseosa, ansiosa. Cuando por fin durmiera con él, sería para siempre; no habría pulsera ni maldición. El problema era que Serena nunca había visto o experimentado el amor incondicional. Cuando comprendiera que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, sería suya. Deseó que fuera así.

—Llévate esto contigo —le dijo, y la besó hasta dejarla medio muerta.

Serena intentó no mirarlo fijamente, pero Endymion estaba impresionante con el esmoquin negro, corbata roja, faja a juego y un capullo de rosa roja en la solapa.

Estaban en el pasillo que llevaba al auditorio; la subasta de solteros empezaría en quince minutos. Endymion tenía un aspecto completamente distinto al de las últimas tres semanas y su cojera casi había desaparecido. En ese momento, exceptuando la barba, parecía Darien.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, quién la atraía de verdad, si el hermano aventurero o el gemelo estable.

Se obligó a fijar la vista en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y contuvo un bostezo. Había dormido mal, por culpa de lo que «no» había ocurrido en el apartamento de Darien la noche anterior. Se había despertado muchas veces, cubierta de sudor y excitada por los vestigios de un tórrido sueño, en el que Endymion era el actor principal.

Al amanecer, empezó a preocuparse por la subasta. Era la primera vez que coordinaba un evento similar y quería que todo fuese bien. Se imaginó a mujeres desmayándose de fervor por Endymion, a hombres celosos dispuestos a partirle la cara y a niños persiguiéndolo para conseguir un autógrafo; podía haber problemas.

—Tienes algo colgando del vestido —dijo él.

— ¿Qué? —absorta, echó la mano a la espalda y notó una etiqueta que sobresalía en la cremallera del vestido.

—Espera, nena. Yo me ocuparé de quitarla —ella notó una oleada de calor que le quemaba todo el cuerpo.

Serena sé dijo que iban a tener que hacer algo al respecto de esa tensión sexual. Antes de que el tanga que llevaba puesto ardiera en llamas, antes de que ella se derritiera y se convirtiese en un charquito a sus pies. Cuanto antes tuvieran su aventura, antes se consumirían las llamas y antes volverían a la normalidad.

Pero Endymion pertenecería a la afortunada dama que pujara más alto hasta el sábado por la noche. Hasta entonces tendría que controlar sus instintos sexuales.

—Ya está —Endymion se guardó la etiqueta en el bolsillo, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que ella estuvo a punto de agarrarlo y llevárselo a casa arrastras.

No sabía qué diablos le ocurría. La noche anterior podía haberse acostado con él, pero se había acobardado y había huido. Pensar en esas mujeres de alta sociedad, solteras y ansiosas de hombre, que iban a pujar por él hacía que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

Estaba perdiendo los papeles. No quería verlo pavonearse ante otras mujeres. No quería oírlas alabar y exclamar al verlo. No quería que se fuera con nadie.

Pero ella no podía pujar, ni evitar su participación. En la subasta se recaudaban miles de dólares que subvencionaban programas de salud para niños sin recursos. Eso estaría siempre por encima de sus deseos egoístas. Tenía que conformarse y rezar porque Endymion no iniciase una aventura con la mujer que ganase la cita.

Lo peor de todo era que ella cumplía veintiocho años al día siguiente y estaría sola, sin Darien ni Endymion.

—A ver —dijo ella, poniéndose la carpeta bajo el brazo y echándole un último vistazo—. Tienes la corbata un poco torcida —se la colocó y él sonrió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — chilló una voz femenina—.¡Es Endymion Shields! Es una bomba, ¿no?

Se oyó un chillido de respuesta. Un segundo después, estaban rodeados de jovencitas que reían, se sonrojaban y le pedían a Endymion que firmara sus camisetas.

Serena se obligó a no ponerse celosa. Cuanta más atención recibiera Endymion, más altas serían las pujas. Además, no tenía derecho. Entre Endymion y ella no había ningún compromiso; ni quería que lo hubiese.

—Perdón, señoritas —dijo, agarrando a Endymion del brazo y liberándolo de una rubia de piernas largas, con una minifalda tan pequeña que habría servido como venda para los ojos—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Él se encogió de hombros con gesto de impotencia y una de las adolescentes se atrevió a insultar a Serena.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas —le dijo ella, llevándolo a la parte de atrás del escenario —. Sé bueno.

—Nena —murmuró él, acercándose a su oído —. Siempre soy bueno. Tú espera y verás.

—Eres imposible —dijo ella, luchando entre la irritación y la sensualidad de sentir su mano en la cintura.

—Oh, no. Te equivocas. Soy muy, muy posible. Sobre todo para ti, mi vampiresa de cabello como oro.

—¡Déjalo! —se apartó de él, sin poder evitar ruborizarse—. Volveré enseguida.

—Hasta ahora —él hizo una mueca traviesa y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que a su regreso lo encontraría rodeado de mujeres, dándole uvas y abanicándolo con hojas de palmera. Era ese tipo de hombre: aventurero y vividor, de los que no firmaban compromisos. No podía esperar que se fijara sólo en ella.

Maldijo para sí, ¡porque eso era lo que quería! Sus sentimientos por Endymion eran confusos. Muy confusos.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Darien, apoyado contra la pared, se preguntó si las cosas podían enredarse más entre Serena y él. Aunque su plan para representar a su hermano había parecido bueno al principio, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le costaba mirarse en el espejo. Tenía que aguantar un poco más.

— ¿Señor Shields?

Una voz femenina y suave hizo que levantara la cabeza. Tres mujeres jóvenes se acercaron a él, con fotos de Endymion en la mano.

— ¿Puedes darnos tu autógrafo? —la más decidida le ofreció una foto y un bolígrafo. Las tres tenían tal cara de expectación y admiración que no pudo negarse.

—Claro, claro —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Suzie.

«Para Suzie, la de los preciosos ojos azules», escribió, y añadió la firma de Endymion.

—Muchas gracias —musitó ella, se ruborizó y dio un paso atrás para dejar que sus amigas se acercaran.

Un momento después, estaba rodeado de mujeres. Altas, bajas, jóvenes, viejas, morenas, rubias y pelirrojas. Todas querían hablar con él, tocarlo, coquetear. Le hacían preguntas, se ofrecían a invitarle a cenar o a llevarle a dar una vuelta.

Darien nunca había recibido esa clase de adoración femenina y estaba desconcertado. Sentía claustrofobia y deseaba salir corriendo de allí. Pero no podía, esas mujeres iban a pujar por él; tenía que ser amable para que la recaudación fuera lo más alta posible.

Se obligó a sonreír y bromear, a decirle algo amable a cada una de ellas, pero no le resultó fácil. Utilizó todos los trucos que había visto en su seductor hermano: la sonrisa, arrastrar las palabras, guiñar el ojo.

Endymion disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención de las mujeres, pero él no. Sólo había una mujer cuya adoración deseaba, a la que deseaba besar durante el resto de sus días. Sólo una mujer que le aceleraba el corazón y el pulso. La mujer que estaba en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aspecto airado.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? — soltó Serena, taladrando a Darien con una mirada helada—. Detrás del escenario sólo pueden estar los empleados y los solteros. Fuera, señoras. Pueden pujar por el señor Shields cuando empiece la subasta.

Darien vio a las desilusionadas mujeres salir, se volvió hacia Serena y le sonrió. No tenía sentido desperdiciar el encanto que había estado practicando.

—Hola, nena —le guiñó un ojo.

—Te dije que fueras bueno —regañó ella.

— Sólo he firmado unos autógrafos. Nada malo.

—Las mujeres te siguen como hormigas a la miel —Serena movió con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Yo no las invité a venir —dijo él—. Me han olido.

—Debe ser tu colonia. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Agua de Harén?

—No, Aroma Rebelde.

—Esa siempre funciona.

—Tienes razón—. Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Serena, no creo que pienses que flirtear con otras mujeres significa algo —dijo él—. No tiene importancia.

—A mí me da igual —ella encogió los hombros.

— ¿No estás ni un poquito celosa?

—Ni un poco.

— ¿Ni un poquito así? —él juntó el pulgar con el dedo índice.

—Ni una pizca —Serena se echó a reír. Él no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Estaba fabulosa con ese vestido azul brillante, entallado en la cintura . Los zapatos de tacón la hacían casi tan alta como él.

Maldijo interiormente. Quería que ella estuviera celosa, quería que luchara por él. Después, sin pensárselo, la besó. Rodeó su diminuta cintura con los brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano.

«Intenta simular que no quieres más, princesa».

Darien la besó con fuerza, con urgencia. El calor de su cuerpo lo llenaba con una fuerza primitiva y excitante. Ella se acurrucó contra él y el deseo lo invadió como un misil. Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

En unos minutos una horda de mujeres hambrientas pujaría por él, para conseguir el honor de acompañarlo a la isla de Galveston. Pero Darien no quería a ninguna de ellas, sólo quería a Serena.

La miró a los ojos, vio que ella lo miraba y ponía expresión de alarma. Se apartó de él.

—Te he manchado la cara de carmín —rezongó ella—. Y no tengo pañuelos de papel.

Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Eres igual que Darien —le limpió la cara, evitando su mirada—. Nunca sale sin un pañuelo limpio.

«Soy Darien», deseó decir él. «Soy yo el que te besa hasta derretirte, no Endymion. Venga, díselo».

Abrió la boca para decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento cinco solteros vestido de esmoquin atravesaron la puerta, y perdió su oportunidad.

Serena se tocó los labios. Todavía le temblaban las rodillas, por el efecto del beso, que la había dejado hecha un flan. El auditorio estaba a rebosar y todos esperaban con impaciencia la subasta de solteros.

Debería estar nerviosa, pero sólo pensaba en el beso de Endymion. No sabía lo que le ocurría; había besado a docenas de hombres guapos, incluso había tenido una o dos aventuras. Pero desde que Endymion había llegado, se había vuelto loca y eso no era buena señal.

Tenía el pulso revolucionado como las hélices de un helicóptero. Con ese esmoquin, eclipsaba a todos los solteros que había tras la cortina de terciopelo. Pero no era el esmoquin lo que le confería su atractivo sexual.

Nada de eso.

Incluso con vaqueros viejos y una camiseta desvaída, habría eclipsado a cualquier hombre. Ella sabía exactamente qué aspecto tenía bajo esa ropa. Le había hecho rehabilitación en la piscina. Para Serena, aparte de Darien, no había nadie equiparable a Endymion Shields.

Por lo visto, más de cien mujeres estaban de acuerdo con ella, a juzgar por las voces que coreaban «Salvaje Endymion», «Salvaje Endymion».

Los celos que había negado antes le atenazaron la garganta, dificultando su respiración. No podía creerse que él se marcharía de allí esa noche con otra mujer.

Serena se recriminó por su envidia. Tenía que presentar la subasta. Abrió y cerró las manos varias veces. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y salió al escenario con la cabeza muy alta. Llegó al podio, agarró el micrófono y empezó a explicar cómo se desarrollaría la subasta.

La audiencia se tranquilizó ligeramente. Serena presentó al subastador y después se retiró a un lateral del escenario.

Reservaron lo mejor para el final. Endymion era el soltero más cotizado del programa. Cuando salió al escenario, dijeron su nombre y describieron sus atributos, se abrieron chequeras y clics de bolígrafo.

Endymion buscó su mirada desde el otro lado del escenario. Le guiñó un ojo y ella se estremeció.

—Empezaremos con un precio de salida de quinientos dólares —dijo el subastador—. Hay que tener en cuenta que se trata de un campeón de MotoCross muy sexy.

—Seiscientos —dijo una voz conocida.

Serena se puso la mano como visera y miró a la multitud. Le había parecido la voz de Rei.

—¡Setecientos!

—Ochocientos.

—Novecientos.

¡Era Rei! Su mejor amiga estaba pujando por el hombre con el que «ella» quería tener una aventura. Serena enrojeció de ira. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Rei sabía cuánto le gustaba Endymion. Apretó los dientes y empezó a romper el programa en trocitos.

—Mil dólares.

Endymion ofreció a la audiencia una sonrisa estilo Cary Grant y agitó la cabeza como un modelo, caldeando el ambiente. Ella siguió rompiendo el programa.

—Mil cien —insistió Rei. Serena veía a su escultural amiga en primera fila, moviendo la mano.

—Mil doscientos. : —Mil trescientos.

—¡Dos mil! —gritó Rei.

Ras, ras, ras. Era una lástima que el programa no fuera la garganta de Rei.

—Dos mil cien.

Las pujas eran tan rápidas que el subastador apenas podía seguir el ritmo. Serena sabía que Endymion era popular, pero no había calculado que pudiera haber tantas mujeres dispuestas a emplear tanto dinero en pasar treinta y seis horas con él en un coqueto motel de la isla de Galveston. Eran unas brujas muy afortunadas.

—Dos mil quinientos —gritó Rei.

¡Dios santo! Se preguntó si su amiga no tenía vergüenza. El precio más alto que se había pagado hasta el momento eran mil ochocientos dólares. No entendía por qué su amiga estaba tan empeñada en conseguir a Endymion. El dolor reemplazó su resentimiento. Había sido consciente de que tendría que enfrentarse a otras mujeres, pero no había esperado competir con su amiga.

Endymion parecía encantado con el espectáculo. Paseaba arriba y abajo por el escenario como un pavo real, luciéndose y haciendo que todos se rieran. Serena estaba a punto de acercarse y darle una patada en el trasero. Necesitaba que alguien le bajara los humos.

Ella era la mujer indicada para hacerlo, por desgracia tendría que esperar hasta que él regresara. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Ras, ras, siguió hasta que se le acabó el papel.

Serena miró los copos de papel que la rodeaban. Era patético. La tensión sexual la estaba volviendo loca. Si se hubieran acostado, se lo habría sacado de la mente y no le importaría un comino quién pujara por él.

—¡Vendido por tres mil dólares a la morena de piernas largas de la primera fila! —clamó el subastador.

Rei dio saltos de alegría y a Serena se le encogió el estómago. Rei había ganado a Endymion. Después, para su horror, se le humedecieron los ojos.

No sabía qué le ocurría, nunca lloraba por los hombres. Exceptuando las lagrimas que derramó al perder la amistad de Darien. Pero no debería importarle un romance que ni siquiera había pasado de unos besos. Deseó escapar de allí, para no tener que ver a Endymion ni a Rei. Su asistente, Unazuki, llegó con una sonrisa alborozada.

—Hemos conseguido diez mil dólares —le dijo.

Era fantástico, había que reconocerlo. Tenía que dar los detalles a la audiencia. No le apetecía lo más mínimo, pero se tragó su desilusión y salió al escenario a dar el discurso de despedida. Los solteros y sus ganadoras estaban en fila, esperándola. Consiguió, de puro milagro, sonar profesional y contenta. Cuando por fin iba a huir, la voz de Rei la detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—¡Serena! Espera.

Intentó salir, simulando que no la había oído. Aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta. Fuera el sol brillante la cegó. La puerta se cerró y atrapó el bajo de su vestido. Rei llegó antes de que pudiera liberarse.

—¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? ¿No me has oído llamarte?

—Ah, ¿eras tú?

Fantástico. Iba a tener que soportar que Rei le restregase su victoria por la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se encaró con Endymion y Rei, agarrados del brazo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, sintiéndose muy cansada.

Hacían muy buena pareja. Los dos altos y morenos. Si ella fuera una persona mejor, les habría dado su bendición. Pero deseó retorcerles el pescuezo.

—Cumpleaños feliz —empezó a cantar Rei, empujando a Endymion hacia delante.

—No es mi cumpleaños —dijo Serena, peleona.

—Es mañana —dijo Endymion.

—Cumpleaños feliz —siguió cantando Rei.

—Haz las maletas, preciosa —Endymion tomó la mano de Serena—, nos vamos a Galveston.

—No entiendo nada.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños —Rei hizo una voluta con la mano, señalando a Endymion—. ¡Tachan!

—¿Queréis explicarme lo que pasa? —preguntó

Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—Como las reglas prohibían que la coordinadora pujara, Rei y yo preparamos esta estratagema.

—¿Quieres decir que hicisteis trampa en la subasta? —Serena miró de uno a otro y fijó la vista en Rei—. ¿No pujabas por él en serio?

—Pujaba por ti, boba. ¿No habrás pensado que quería robarte a tu chico? —Rei negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién va a pagar los tres mil dólares? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo —Endymion sonrió—. Son para una buena causa y, además, me vendrán bien para desgravar impuestos.

—¿Insinúas que has pagado tres mil dólares para salir conmigo? —ella se llevó la mano al pecho, halagada pero, al mismo tiempo, llena de aprensión.

—Sí —admitió él, con una chispa en los ojos muy parecida a la que había visto en los de Darien el día en que le lanzó su ultimátum.

Ella se preguntó qué significaba todo eso. Si Endymion estaba dispuesto a gastar tres mil dólares para celebrar su cumpleaños debía ir más en serio de lo que ella creía.

Eso la asustaba mucho más que un millón de modelos gritando «Salvaje Darien», «Salvaje Darien».

Al atardecer, Darien y Serena paseaban del brazo por el paseo marítimo de Galveston. Él llevaba vaqueros negros y una camisa de seda estampada, ella una túnica roja que quitaba el sentido.

La gente que paseaba, la mayoría en bañador o pantalones cortos, la miraban. No podía culparlos por mirar. Estaba con la mujer más bella del mundo, y lo sabía.

Las gaviotas volaban a su alrededor. El aire olía a sal y a aromas deliciosos que emanaban de los restaurantes del paseo. Parejas y familias paseaban a su alrededor. Había muchos patinadores. Las tiendas de recuerdos atraían a la gente con sus ofertas de caracolas y bisutería de atractivos colores.

Pero Darien no podía dejar de mirar a Serena. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todo: la subasta, el tiempo, lo amables que habían sido Rei y él por hacerle ese regalo. Él la escuchaba, pero estaba tan anonadado por su belleza que olvidaba sus palabras. De vez en cuando, se volvía hacia él, ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía como si él fuera la clave del universo.

Eso le hacía sentirse como un dios. No podía creerse que por fin la tenía entera para él. No había amigos ni colegas de trabajo; ni Muffin ni su ama podían interrumpirlos. Estarían solos un día y medio, en un motel estilo Victoriano, frente al mar. Tenían habitaciones separadas, pero con un puerta de comunicación.

Las cosas iban tan bien que le daba miedo admitirlo. Un solo error alteraría el perfecto equilibrio. Tenía que ser cauto y, al mismo tiempo, hacer todo lo posible por ganar su corazón.

Tenía muchas esperanzas, había planificado la velada hasta el último detalle. Una extravagante cena a la luz de las velas, en Guido, un paseo hasta el mar bajo la luna y vuelta al hotel en un carruaje de caballos. Le había pedido al dueño que echara pétalos de rosa sobre la cama de Serena, y que tuviera lista una botella de champán y una bandeja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Le había costado una fortuna, pero no le importaba.

Nada era demasiado para su adorada Serena.

—Oh, mira Endymion, un puesto de bocadillos —se detuvo junto a un quiosco de madera que vendía bocadillos de gambas y patatas fritas —. No he tomado uno desde que era pequeña y mi tercer padrastro, Ernie, nos traía aquí. ¿Podemos tomar uno?

— ¿Y la cena?

— ¿Quién quiere sentarse en un aburrido restaurante cuando podemos sentarnos en el muro y tomar un bocadillo de gambas con montones de salsa tártara?

—He hecho una reserva —dijo él, mirando su reloj.

—Cielos. Si estás empeñado en ir al restaurante, iremos. La verdad es que estás actuando como lo haría tu hermano, y no como un salvaje campeón motociclista.

—¿Eso crees? —murmuró él.

— Ya conoces a Darien. Planea todo hasta el último detalle. No digo que eso sea malo, pero le falta espontaneidad —bajó la voz como si estuviera revelando un secreto—. Él nunca cancelaría una reserva para cenar para tomarse un bocadillo en la playa.

—Bocadillo de gambas, hecho —afirmó Darien, ligeramente herido por el comentario. Pero cuando Serena se apoyó en él, aplastando los senos contra su pecho, se olvidó de todo excepto de complacerla.

Se recordó que debía actuar como Endymion. Fue al vendedor y le pidió dos bocadillos para llevar, unas patatas fritas y un refresco gigante con dos pajitas, para compartir. Cuando pagó, Serena le quitó la bolsa, sacó una patata y la mordisqueó con gracia.

—Por aquí —lo guió hacia el borde del malecón, bailando por el camino. Se sentó en el muro de cemento, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó caer a la arena, un metro más abajo.

Él movió la cabeza, desconcertado y asombrado por su capacidad de convertir cualquier cosa en una fiesta. Se quedó de pie un momento, sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando ella lo miró con sus endiablados ojos celestes, decidió seguirle el juego. Se sentó a su lado, se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos y los dejó a un lado. Ella soltó una risita y sacó otra patata de la bolsa de papel.

—Esto es muy divertido. Me alegro de que decidiéramos dejar lo del restaurante.

—Sí —habían dejado el único restaurante de cuatro tenedores de Galveston, incluida la tarta de cumpleaños que había encargado para el postre.

Se dijo que debía dejarlo pasar. Tenía que hacer lo que ella deseara. Espontaneidad e improvisación.

Serena se acercó a él y un momento después estaban dándose patatas el uno al otro. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus labios; la familiaridad con que lo tocaba hizo que él se electrizara. Tenía sabor de patatas y sal en la boca, pero su lengua ardía con el indescriptible sabor de su piel.

Compartieron el refresco. Sus cabezas se tocaron cuando sorbían de las pajas. Después, ella atacó el bocadillo de gambas, con tanto gusto que él se preguntó cómo sería en la cama. Sintió un escalofrío.

—¡Esto está buenísimo!

Él le miró la boca y vio una mota de salsa tártara en su labio inferior. Se quedó hipnotizado con esa mota.

Después, ella sacó la lengua y recogió el objeto de su fascinación.

Comieron y admiraron la puesta de sol. Cuando acabaron, Serena recogió las bolsas y fue hasta la papelera que había a unos metros. Darien la siguió con la vista. Le encantaba verla andar, llena de energía y vida.

En ese momento tuvo miedo. Se preguntó a quién quería engañar. Nunca sería apropiado para Serena; ella necesitaba a alguien como Endymion, alguien con su exuberancia. Se le encogió el corazón, la deseaba con locura.

Quizá estaba siendo un tonto, representando un papel para conseguir a una mujer que nunca podría tener.

Ella sonrió a la luz de la luna. De un salto, se dejó caer del muro a la arena.

— Vamos —lo invitó, ofreciéndole la mano — . Vamos a pasear por la orilla.

Él dudó. Ella extendió los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo unas piruetas; la falda roja revoloteó a su alrededor.

—Ven por mí, Salvaje Endymion —lo retó, corriendo por la arena.

Él se remangó los pantalones y la siguió hasta el agua, luchando contra sus tendencias naturales, haciendo lo posible por ser despreocupado e insensato, justo como ella quería que fuese.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Endymion no se estaba comportando como Endymion esa noche. Sus bromas, su sonrisa irónica y su encanto seductor habían desaparecido. Parecía tranquilo, apagado e incluso meditabundo, cómo su hermano Darien.

Eso inquietaba a Serena, no quería pensar en Darien esa noche, ni ese fin de semana. Sólo quería una aventura apasionada con Endymion. Algo sin complicaciones, de lo que no tuvieran que arrepentirse. Sólo quería pasarlo bien y tener buenos recuerdos.

Sólo podía conservar sus recuerdos. No pensaba tentar a la fortuna, desafiar la maldición de los Tsukino enamorándose. No quería dañar al hombre al que amara sometiéndolo a la maldición. No estaba dispuesta a pensar en lo que no podía tener.

Darien.

Dejó de andar, giró y vio a Endymion iluminado por la luna, idéntico a su hermano gemelo. Sintió un pinchazo de incertidumbre. Quizá no debería tener una aventura con él. Existía la posibilidad de que en vez de sentirse mejor por no tener a Darien, esa aventura empeorase la situación.

Sobre todo porque daba la impresión de que le gustaba tanto a Endymion como a Darien. Era todo demasiado confuso. Necesitaba hacer algo que la hiciese dejar de pensar; una locura improvisada. Serena miró el paseo marítimo, buscando algo que la entretuviese.

El cartel de neón azul y morado destellaba al otro lado de la calle: tatuajes. Serena se quedó sin respiración, siempre había deseado hacerse un tatuaje pequeño en algún lugar discreto, donde no se viera. Algo que le recordase que era un espíritu libre y disfrutaba siéndolo. Endymion era el tipo de hombre que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo con ella. Sería un recuerdo que podrían compartir.

Corrió de vuelta a la playa y saltó sobre Endymion, rodeó su cintura con las piernas y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Olía fantásticamente.

—Guau —exclamó él, sujetándola con las manos. Ella le revolvió el pelo. Él miró su rostro con asombro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Estás preparado para hacer una locura?

—Emm..., no sé. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Venga, ¿dónde está el maníaco del riesgo del que siempre habla tu hermano? Escalada, ala delta, luchas con cocodrilos y peleas en bares..., te atreves a todo.

— ¿Qué idea hay en esa mente retorcida, Serena?

Ella lo miró, encantada. Le chispeaban los ojos y tenía los labios curvados con una sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y notó que él se tensaba.

—Sólo di que sí —se dejó caer en la arena.

—Decir que sí, ¿a qué?

—Di que sí —ella lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él, llevándolo hacia el malecón, donde estaban los zapatos.

—Vale, vale —rió él, sentándose en el muro para ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos. Fue una risa cálida y tranquila que la reconfortó.

—¿Darien?

—¿ Qué? —preguntó él con expresión de alarma.

—Oh, he vuelto a hacerlo —ella puso una mano en la boca—. Siento mucho haberte llamado Darien otra vez. Pero tu risa ha sonado exactamente como la de él.

—No importa.

—Átate los zapatos y ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—Ya lo verás.

—Dime qué planes tienes, Serena —exigió él con tono viril y exigente.

—Vamos a hacernos un tatuaje. Un motorista que se precie debe tenerlo, y su chica también.

¡Un tatuaje!

Darien paró y clavó los talones en la arena. No quería un tatuaje. Quería llevar a Serena a cenar a Guido. Quería besarla en el barco. Quería susurrarle naderías al oído mientras iban de paseo en el carruaje tirado por caballos. Quería llenar el baño, perfumarlo con aceite de melocotón y chapotear con ella. Quería darle fresas recubiertas de chocolate y champán. Lo que no quería era tomar bocadillos, pasear descalzo por la playa y, mucho menos, tatuarse.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerte un tatuaje?

—Porque son sexys. Además, un tatuaje representa libertad.

— ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó él con asombro.

—La libertad de hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero, sin que nadie me diga que no.

—Sabes lo que dicen de la libertad, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Que significa que no se tiene nada que perder.

—Quizá tengan razón —dijo ella con expresión seria—. Yo no tengo nada que perder.

Darien se sintió fatal. Sin pretenderlo, le había recordado la estúpida maldición. Deseó tocarla, reconfortarla y decirle que sí tenía algo que perder: su capacidad de dar y recibir amor, un verdadero tesoro.

—Estoy pensando en tatuarme una paloma en el trasero —dijo Serena, animándose de nuevo — . Pequeña y elegante. O quizá un delfín. ¿Qué te parece? preguntó, sin ninguna conciencia de que él estaba desconcertado por la idea de tatuarse.

—¿Sinceramente? Creo que no hay necesidad de decorar la perfección.

—¡Vaya! —rió ella, clavándole un dedo en las costillas—. ¿Qué vas a hacerte tú? ¿Una moto en el bíceps, o un león o un tigre? ¿Qué te parece un diablo?

—Estaba pensando en un corazón con el nombre de Serena dentro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —inquirió ella, preocupada.

Él se encogió de hombros, preguntándose en qué se había equivocado. Observó su rostro con cautela.

— ¿Por qué ibas a querer mi nombre en tu brazo? —preguntó ella con pánico. Darien comprendió su error—. No te gustaría que el nombre de una chica que sólo conoces desde hace tres semanas estuviera en tu brazo toda la vida.

—Relájate. Lo decía en broma.

—Uf —rió con nerviosismo —. Me has asustado.

—Igual que tú a mí con lo de los tatuajes.

—Pero yo no bromeaba.

Darien alzó la cabeza y vio que iban hacia una tienda que había frente al malecón. Era el momento de la verdad. O se tatuaba o le decía a Serena que no era Endymion. Pero si Serena se enteraba de su verdadera identidad antes de hacer el amor con él, antes de enamorarse; lo mandaría a hacer gárgaras.

Esa idea lo aterrorizaba más que la del tatuaje. Y no sólo porque su corazón fuera a sufrir un daño irreparable, sino porque Serena no tendría un final feliz si seguía insistiendo en mezclarse con chicos malos.

El cartel de neón destellaba: «Tatuajes, Tatuajes». Inspiró con fuerza y miró la destartalada puerta. No sabía qué hacer.

—Serena —dijo—. Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Sí? —sus ojos se encontraron.

—Erm..., eh...—rebuscó en su mente para encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Endymion? —ella le tocó el brazo con los ojos abiertos, sinceros y llenos de confianza.

No podía hacerlo. No podía decirle la verdad y ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Aceptan tarjetas de crédito? Llevo poco dinero en metálico —señaló la tienda de tatuajes con el pulgar.

—Invito yo. Venga —abrió la puerta que estaba llena de pegatinas. Sonó una campana. Endymion la siguió como un hombre condenado a galeras.

Necesitaba ayuda. ¿Cómo podía librarse de esa tortura? Así aprendería a no engañar a la mujer que amaba.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros?

El hombre que había tras el mostrador llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado a la cabeza, un chaleco de ante con flecos, sin camisa, y vaqueros gastados y llenos de agujeros. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes y piercings. Darien tragó saliva.

—Queremos hacemos tatuajes —canturreó Serena.

—¿Estáis sobrios, chicos? —los estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Como jueces —sonrió Serena.

—No puedo tatuaros si estáis borrachos.

—No lo estamos —le aseguró Darien, aunque empezaba a desear haberse tomado una botella de tequila.

—Perfecto. Elegid qué queréis —dijo, señalando con la mano las cuatro paredes, cubiertas de muestras de tatuajes de arriba abajo—. Están organizadas por grupos. Las cosas femeninas como mariposas y unicornios están a la izquierda, las masculinas a la derecha; al fondo están las unisex.

—Oh, mira —Serena arrastró a Darien hacia el fondo—. Podrías hacerte una sirena.

—No.

—¿Y un cartucho de dinamita?.

—Me parece que no —dijo él con gesto de desagrado.

—¿Un Tweety? —sugirió Serena. Él la miró con indignación—. Tienes razón. Demasiado infantil. Tenemos que encontrar algo que diga Endymion a gritos. Vamos a ver la sección masculina.

Él, harto, decidió elegir algo allí mismo y señaló un sonriente diablo rojo.

—Éste estará bien.

—Va perfectamente contigo —rió Serena, ahora ayúdame a elegir uno para mí.

Pasaron la media hora siguiente recorriendo la tienda. Pero mientras Serena miraba los tatuajes, Darien la miraba a ella. Acariciaba su piel cremosa y perfecta con los ojos, horrorizado al pensar que iba a estropear esa exquisita belleza con un tatuaje.

—¿Habéis decidido, colegas? —preguntó el artista cuando vio a Serena elegir un pequeño delfín.

—Sí —contestó Serena —. Voy a decirle que me lo haga en el trasero —le susurró a Darien.

Él imaginó su perfecto y firme trasero decorado y no pudo evitar una reacción muy viril. Sin embargo, al comprender que el artista del tatuaje trabajaría en esa zona, apretó las mandíbulas.

—¿Estáis seguros de lo que queréis? — preguntó el tipo—. Esto no se quita con agua y jabón.

—Seguros—afirmó Serena. —Entonces, firmad estos documentos —dijo, entregándoles dos formularios y dos bolígrafos.

—Estoy encantada —le susurró ella a Darien mientras firmaba—. Hace años que sueño con hacer esto.

Darien no entendía su alegría; él seguía intentando encontrar una forma de escaparse de aquello.

—Muchas gracias por hacer esto conmigo —le apretó la mano—. Eres fantástico. No habría tenido coraje para hacerlo sin ti.

Darien se decidió. Si había conseguido sobrevivir a las prácticas de medicina, aguantaría un tatuaje. Marcarse para toda la vida con un diablillo no era tan grave. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese sacrificio para ganarse a Serena. Además, estaba de moda decorarse el cuerpo. Mucha gente famosa lo hacía. No era común en médicos, pero él sería la excepción.

—Eres el topo —Serena volvió a apretarle el brazo y en ese momento Darien se sintió en la cima del mundo. Toda su vida había deseado que lo considerasen moderno y en la onda, como a Endymion, pero su naturaleza cauta le había impedido seguir a las masas o liderarlas. Por fin tenía la posibilidad de probar sus arrestos. Comprobaría si era digno del apodo «Salvaje».

— ¿Quién va primero?

Darien echó una ojeada a Serena. Parecía nerviosa. Estaba mordisqueándose el labio inferior y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. No se sentía capaz de verla pasar por el proceso. Quizá cuando él acabara podría convencerla para que no se tatuara.

—Yo—se ofreció.

—¿Dónde lo quieres?

—En el bíceps —dijo Darien remangándose.

—Siéntate ahí —el hombre señaló hacía una especie de camilla que había tras el mostrador. Darien tragó con fuerza y se sentó. El artista se dejó caer en un taburete, sacó los instrumentos y los puso en una bandeja. Después enfocó una lámpara hacia el brazo de Darien.

— ¿Esterilizas el equipo? —preguntó Darien, mirando los instrumentos con suspicacia.

—Tengo mi propio autoclave para esterilizar, tío.

—Me alegra saberlo —Darien alzó las cejas.

— ¿Puedo mirar? —preguntó Serena.

—Claro, acerca una silla —ofreció el artista. Serena obedeció—. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

—Todo lo listo que voy a estar.

El artista del tatuaje encendió el aparato y se oyó un zumbido. Darien cerró los ojos y rezó para que se fuera la electricidad o la aguja tuviera un cortocircuito, o empezase un huracán que los obligara a escapar de allí. Se preparó para sufrir el dolor, pero no llegó.

—¡Mick! —llamó una mujer.

Darien abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer en estado de gestación muy avanzado.

— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Carrie?

—Tengo contracciones, y son cada dos minutos. Tienes que llevarme al hospital ahora mismo.

—Claro, claro, cariño —Mick se puso pálido. Miró a Darien—. Lo siento, tío, mi mujer está de parto. El tatuaje tendrá que esperar.

—No es problema —Darien soltó un suspiro de alivio. A veces las oraciones servían para algo.

Carrie dio un grito y cayó al suelo. Mick y Darien corrieron hacia ella. Tenía el rostro contorsionado de dolor y se sujetaba el abdomen.

—¿Cuántos hijos has tenido? —preguntó Darien, asumiendo automáticamente su papel de médico.

—Es el tercero. Dios, creo que no llegaré al hospital.

—Llamaré a urgencias —dijo Serena corriendo hacia el mostrador.

La voz interior de Darien protestó. Si actuaba como un médico, desvelaría su verdadera identidad. Decidió, de inmediato que no tenía otra opción. Era médico y tenía que ayudar a esa mujer. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, tenía a una paciente ante él.

—¿Sabes cómo respirar? —le preguntó a Carrie.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, pues empieza.

Ella obedeció. Serena se arrodilló junto a ellos y le tomó el pulso a Carrie, mientras Darien le ponía una almohada bajo la cabeza y la tranquilizaba.

Mick paseaba de un lado a otro. Carrie tuvo otra contracción y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente, la ambulancia llegó antes de que Darien tuviera que ejercer de comadrona y se llevó a Carrie. Mick fue a la trastienda, que utilizaban como vivienda, recogió a los dos niños y siguió a la ambulancia en su coche.

Serena y Darien le hicieron el favor de cerrar la tienda y dejar la llave bajo el felpudo.

—Buff —suspiró Serena.

—Menuda nochecita, ¿no? —dijo él.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —Serena le dio la mano.

Pasearon en silencio durante un rato. Darien se moría de ganas de saber qué pensaba Serena. La miró de reojo un par de veces pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Fuiste genial con esa mujer —dijo Serena por fin.

—Gracias.

—Actuaste con mucha calma.

Él encogió los hombros con indiferencia, aunque temblaba interiormente. Temía que hubiera adivinado que no era Endymion.

—Hasta yo, que soy fisioterapeuta, me puse nerviosa.

—No estás acostumbrada a ver a mujeres de parto.

—Ni tú tampoco.

—Es verdad.

—Estuviste tan tranquilo y sereno como tu hermano.

—Supongo que debo haber aprendido algo de Darien. Además, he ido a cursillos de primeros auxilios y de reanimación. Es importante saber esas cosas cuando se practican deportes de riesgo, como hago yo.

—Eres un hombre muy polifacético. Mucho más de lo que Darien me había dado a entender.

Él se dijo que Serena no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto lo estaba siendo.

—No nos hemos tatuado —siguió ella—, pero ha sido una experiencia interesante.

—Sí. Pero aún no ha terminado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien decidió demostrarle que podía ser espontáneo, sin necesidad de tatuajes o parturientas. Sin decir una palabra, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta al malecón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Querías espontaneidad. Aquí la tienes.

—Pero, ¿y tu rodilla? —protestó ella.

—Está bien. Ha recibido el mejor tratamiento —replicó. Fue hacia la fila de coches de caballos, sorteando a la gente que los miraba con curiosidad.

—Endymion, suéltame —dijo ella con tono escandalizado, a pesar de la expresión complacida de su rostro.

—Calla, mujer.

—Oh, cielos —gimió ella, con los ojos celestes chispeantes de pasión.

Darien contrató un carruaje y le dio al conductor la dirección de su hotel. La acomodó en el asiento, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Bueno —le dijo—, ¿no te parece esto más romántico que un tatuaje?

—Sí —admitió ella, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Ver a Endymion comportarse con tanta autoridad y calma en la tienda de tatuajes la había animado y excitado. El hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Estuvieron besándose los tres kilómetros de viaje. Boca contra boca, lengua contra lengua.

Los cascos del caballo resonaban en los adoquines y las ruedas de madera del carruaje rechinaban. Sonaba música de jazz. Pero Serena sólo oía el latido fuerte y rítmico del corazón de Endymion.

La brisa traía aromas diversos: gambas fritas de una marisquería; palomitas recién hechas de un puesto callejero; ajo y orégano de una pizzería. Pero Serena sólo olía el aroma viril y embriagador de Endymion.

El cuero del asiento era suave contra la piel, pero Serena sólo sentía el brazo de Endymion rodeando su cintura, y sus labios reclamándola con firmeza y pasión.

A pesar de los brillantes carteles de neón que anunciaban cerveza y las farolas de principio de siglo que iluminaban las lujosas mansiones, Serena sólo veía los profundos y penetrantes ojos de Endymion mirándola como si fuera la única mujer del mundo.

Todo lo que la rodeaba era secundario. Estaba centrada en una sola cosa: Endymion Shields.

El conductor se detuvo ante el hotel. Endymion pagó, volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó a la puerta.

Serena sonrió, impresionada. Era tan impetuoso como ella. Aprovechaba el momento y disfrutaba el presente. No se preocupaba de lo que podía deparar o no el futuro.

Era la única forma de vivir.

Una vez había oído decir que la felicidad no era conseguir lo que se quería, sino querer lo que se conseguía.

De momento, había conseguido a Endymion. Era suficiente. O al menos eso se repetía continuamente.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—Por aquí, mi dama —dijo él, llevándola escaleras arriba, de la mano. Cuanto más se acercaban a la puerta del dormitorio, más alto latía el corazón de Serena. Esperaba que nadie la viese entrar con Endymion en su dormitorio.

Se había decidido. Esa noche iba por fin a encender la mecha de la bomba de atracción sexual que se había formado entre ellos en esas semanas. No iba a dar marcha atrás, ni a escaparse.

Lo deseaba. Desesperadamente.

Él se detuvo ante el dormitorio de ella, le quitó la llave y abrió. Después la atrajo hacia sí. Serena lo miró, temblando.

—¿Puedo entrar contigo?

—¿Hace falta preguntarlo? —replicó ella.

Él sonrió. Ella abrió la puerta con una mano, le agarró el cuello de la camisa con la otra y lo arrastró al interior. Estaba tan ocupada besándolo y desabrochándole la camisa que olió las velas antes de verlas.

Se apartó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Había una docena de velas situadas estratégicamente. La cama estaba abierta y había pétalos de rosa sobre las sábanas. En la cómoda había una bandeja de fresas recubiertas de chocolate y una botella de champán en un cubo de hielo.

Endymion estaba concentrado besándole el cuello.

—Espera. Para.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —él alzó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos nublados de pasión.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Serena indicó la habitación con la mano.

La atenazó la inquietud. Endymion se había tomado muchas molestias para conquistarla. Empezó a costarle respirar. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. No, no, no. No podía gustarle tanto. La cena de la noche anterior ya había sido demasiado, pero había aceptado la explicación de que era una forma de agradecerle la terapia gratuita. Pero champán, fresas y rosas eran mucho más que mero agradecimiento.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él con satisfacción.

—Has planeado esto —dijo ella quedamente.

—Bueno, sí —parpadeó, confundido—. Pensé que te encantaría.

—Pensaste mal.

—¿Qué he hecho? No lo entiendo.

—Te dije desde el principio que no puedo ir en serio contigo. No puedo ir en serio con ningún hombre. Sólo quiero pasarlo bien, Endymion.

—Sigo sin entender. Es una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Pero no deberías haber planificado nada —la desesperación tiñó su voz. Había anhelado una aventura apasionada con Endymion. Una relación física con un hombre que quería lo mismo de ella.

—Nena estas exagerando,

—Darien es el que planifica—, susurro ella con voz grave. La verdad era más enrevesada, se dijo que quizás su ansiedad se debía a que Endymion le gustaba demasiado a ella y no al revés . —Se supone que tu eres espontáneo y libre deberías haberme hecho el amor en la playa, Endymion , no preparar esta escena de seducción.

—No significa nada, Serena, te lo juro, Pensé que te gustaría.

—Ves, ese es el problema, Estabas siendo considerado. Se supone que tú eres egoísta.

—Tranquila nena tranquila—, la calmó el—, Te aseguro que estas sacando las cosas de quicio sigo pensando en marcharme dentro de una semana y probablemente no vuelvas a verme.

—¿en serio? —, ella lo miró con suspicacia

—En serio —el volvió a abrazarla, Serena estaba muy confundida Por una parte si fuera una mujer normal, sin maldición de por medio, la halagaría que se hubiera tomada tantas molestias para conquistarla, Pero por otra. Siendo víctima de la maldición familiar de los Tsukino, su consideración y detallismo la consternaban.

Se preguntó si la consideraba especial , y gimió interiormente, No podía ser especial, ni para Endymion, ni para Darien, ni para nadie, Estaba maldita, gafada, Cualquier hombre que buscara en ella un interés amoroso a largo plazo, sufriría una tremenda desilusión. Había creído que con Endymion no había esa posibilidad, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—Disfrutemos del momento Serena, es lo único que tenemos—, pidió él. Le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

—¿Prometes que no vas a enamorarte de mí, Endymion?

—Nena, te prometería la Luna, con tal de tenerte en la cama conmigo.

—Ah—, dijo ella. —Eso es lo que quiero oír. Un hombre egoísta.

Serena se rindió a sus impulsos sexuales y se acurrucó contra él, percibiendo su calor su dureza, Un instante después la boca de él la devoró con otro de esos besos que anulaban toda resistencia. El respiraba con agitación y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, Serena estaba a punto de explotar.

Necesitaba más, Mucho más.

Le sacó la camisa del pantalón, deslizó las manos bajo ella y acarició la espalda desnuda. Él apretó las caderas contra ella, sin dejar de besarla.

La llevó hacia el borde de la cama, y se dejaron caer juntos, sobre los pétalos de rosa, El intenso y erótico perfume los rodeó.

De repente, sin previo aviso, el rostro de Darien invadió la mente de Serena. Endymion, la besaba sin descanso, mejillas, párpados, barbilla, cuello… Un momento después se detuvo, se apartó y la observó

—¿Qué ocurre? Has dejado de responder, Que sea un vagabundo egoísta no implica que no me guste satisfacer a mis mujeres.

—No eres tú—. Dijo ella, notando las lágrimas que le amenazaban la garganta. —Entonces ¿Qué es? — Rezongó el, echándose a un lado,

—Dices que solo puedes tener una relación casual, pero siempre que las cosas se calientan paras. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en Darien

—¡Otra vez!

Ella asintió, compungida por haberle herido , preocupada por no poder dejar de pensar en Darien ,Estaba allí pasándoselo en grande mientras él estaba en México ayudando a niños necesitados , Debería sentirse avergonzada,

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que estamos a punto de hacer el amor, hablas de Darien?

—No, ¿sí?

—Lo utilizas como una barrera entre nosotros.

— ¿Es eso lo que hago? ¿En serio?

—Dímelo tú.

—Supongo que tienes razón —musitó ella.

—Admítelo, amiga, tienes problemas serios con mi hermano.

—No es eso. Es sólo que no quiero herirlo—. Endymion le acarició el pelo suavemente.

—¿Por qué iba a herirle a Darien que hagamos el amor?

—Tiene celos de tus conquistas románticas —Serena encogió los hombros y volvió la cabeza, evitando los dedos de Endymion. Estaba demasiado excitada para permitirse más contacto físico.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Estoy segura de que lo sabías.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Serena? — Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzó el rostro—. Esto es entre tú y yo. No tiene nada que ver con Darien.

—No lo entiendes.

—Explícamelo —dijo él. Puso las piernas sobre ella, reteniéndola en la cama.

—Es complicado. Ni siquiera estoy segura de entenderlo yo.

—Puede que no haya estudiado medicina como Darien, pero no soy ningún tonto. Prueba. Es posible que vea las cosas más claras que tú.

Ella alzó la mano y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. La pulsera de colgantes tintineó.

—Creo que le gusto a Darien —dijo, tras una pausa.

—¿Sí? —Darien contuvo la respiración—. Pero no haces más que decir que no tienes interés sexual por él. —Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí —afirmó ella. Después negó con la cabeza—. No.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Darien enarcó una ceja. Se sentía en la cima del mundo—. ¿Sí o no?

—No lo sé —admitió ella con voz triste.

—Si a quien quieres es a Darien, ¿por qué estás en la cama conmigo?

—No puedo tener a Darien. Ya te conté lo de la maldición familiar. No tienes ni idea de lo que es no poder confiar en ningún hombre. Cualquier relación sentimental en la que me involucre está condenada a fracasar.

—Eso no lo sabes con seguridad.

—Sí lo sé. No hay un hombre sobre la tierra que pueda derrotar la maldición.

—Bueno, sí existe, es Darien. Es muy decidido y no ama a la ligera. De hecho, creo que su único amor es la medicina. A no ser que esté enamorado de ti. Si es el caso, luchará por ti con uñas y dientes. Es el hombre más leal que he conocido en mi vida.

Se sentía muy raro hablando de sí mismo en términos tan halagadores, pero tenía que hacerle entender que era distinto de los hombres que ella conocía. No se rendía y no era un cobarde. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

—Es más que la maldición —admitió Serena en voz baja—. Incluso si no hubiera maldición, me daría demasiado pánico casarme.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Darien. Por fin estaban llegando al fondo del problema; pronto descubriría que era lo que la asustaba tanto.

—No sé cómo hacer que un matrimonio tenga éxito. Ni idea. Sólo he tenido malos ejemplos. Todo empieza con champán y rosas; de pronto se convierte en gritos y acusaciones y los hombres se marchan. No es sólo la maldición. Fracasar en cualquier relación es parte de mi herencia, no he visto otra cosa.

—Sí, pero tú no eres tu familia, Serena. Eres una mujer inteligente con muchas cosas a tu favor. No tienes por qué repetir esos patrones envenenados.

— ¿No lo entiendes? No sé con qué sustituir esos patrones, no tengo otros modelos.

El se tumbó a su lado y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, sin saber qué más decir.

—Además, no dejo de pensar en Darien —inspiró con fuerza—. En lo injusto que es que él esté en México trabajando, probablemente sin comer ni dormir lo suficiente, mientras yo estoy aquí, a punto de hacer el amor con su hermano gemelo. ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso?

—Puede que Darien no lo esté pasando tan mal como crees —dijo él. Rebuscó en su mente, intentando encontrar algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor—. Quizá incluso le guste la idea de que tú y yo estemos juntos.

—No voy a mentir —Serena se apoyó en el codo y lo miró a los ojos —. Siento una gran atracción por ti, Endymion. Pero creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu dormitorio. El momento ha pasado y no creo que volvamos a recuperarlo.

Darien estaba histérico. Las cosas no iban como había planeado. En su papel de Endymion no podía llegar hasta al fin con Serena. No conseguía enamorarla. Se preguntó en qué se estaba equivocando y cómo corregirlo.

Era sábado por la tarde. Habían regresado de Galveston hacía dos horas y Serena había escapado como si se la llevaran los diablos. No la entendía ni sabía qué hacer.

Desesperado, fue a pedirle consejo a la señorita Circonia. En ese momento estaba hundido en un enorme cojín relleno de bolitas de poliestireno en un saloncito que era como una rémora de los años sesenta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color naranja, las habitaciones estaban separadas por cortinas de cuentas, en vez de puertas. La tapicería del sofá era de estampado de cachemir y había una estatuilla de los Beatles en una estantería. En ese momento, lo estaba animando para que tomara una taza de té de ginseng y probara sus pasteles de chocolate. A él le daba casi miedo tocarlos.

La señorita Circonia estaba sentada en el sofá, con Muffin en el regazo. Se ajustó las gafas en la nariz y lo miró fijamente.

—Es muy sencillo, jovencito.

—No es sencillo en absoluto. De hecho, es muy complicado.

—Hijo, lo que sabes de las mujeres cabría en un dedal —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza.

—Serena no es como la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Bueno, admito que su problema es algo especial, pero sus emociones no.

—Écheme una mano. No la entiendo.

—Vas a tener que obligarla a caer en brazos de Darien. Tiene un conflicto, se debate entre dos hombres. Para convencerla de que se entregue a Endymion, ella tiene que saber que no va a romperle el corazón a Darien.

Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tienes que conseguir que piense que Darien lo está pasando tan bien en México como ella lo pasaría aquí con Endymion.

Él reflexionó sobre las palabras de la señorita Circonia. Tenían sentido. Si estaba tranquila con respecto a Darien, bajaría la guardia con Endymion.

— Bien, ¿y cómo consigo eso?

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer —la señorita Circonia se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Serena, cariño, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor —dijo la señorita Circonia en la puerta, con Muffin en brazos.

—Entre —invitó Serena, llevándola hacia la sala—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito hablar con el doctor Darien y me dijo que tú sabías cómo ponerte en contacto con él —explicó la señorita Circonia, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

—Tengo el número de su busca, pero creo que me lo dio sólo para alguna emergencia.

Pensar en hablar con Darien hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Hacía más de siete semanas que no hablaba con él y la preocupaba lo que pudiera decir.

—Bueno, esto no es exactamente una emergencia, pero es importante. Ese horroroso Eslabón Perdido dice que mi Muffin lo mordió, y amenaza con denunciarme.

—¡Oh, no!

—Sí. Necesito que Darien envíe una declaración a mi abogado, diciendo que Muffin no mordió a ese hombre.

—Desde luego que no lo mordió. Yo también estaba allí. Escribiré la declaración.

—Eres muy amable, cielo, pero también necesito la de Darien, porque estaba a cargo del perro. ¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor? —se puso una mano sobre el pecho, con aire dramático—. Esta noche, si puedes. Cuanto antes soluciones esto, mejor le irá a mi anciano corazón.

—Claro. Si. Lo llamaré y cuando me conteste le pediré que la llame.

—Eso sería fantástico.

—Pero puede que tarde un poco. Por lo visto, no hay teléfono en la aldea en la que está. Tendrá que ir al pueblo más cercano y quizá no conteste hasta mañana.

—No importa —la señorita Circonia se puso en pie—. Gracias, cariño. Avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

—No puedes llamarla tan pronto —dijo la señorita Circonia—. ¿Y si tiene identificación de llamada?

—No se preocupe. Mi teléfono no da el número, da igual desde dónde llame —la tranquilizó Darien. Su busca había sonado veinticinco minutos antes, mostrando el número de Serena.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco y estuvo a punto de llamar inmediatamente, pero la señorita Circonia lo detuvo. Su subterfugio tenía que funcionar y el tiempo era esencial.

—Bueno, te creeré —dijo la señorita Circonia—. No sé nada de estos aparatos modernos.

Darien paseaba de arriba abajo, mirando el reloj cada dos por tres. No podía esperar mucho más.

— ¿Tiene la música preparada?

— Sí, los grandes éxitos de Selena —respondió ella, poniendo el disco compacto.

—A ver cómo le sale el acento español.

—Por suerte para ti, tuve varios amantes latinos cuando era más joven —dijo la señorita Circonia y después emitió unas seductoras frases en español—. Estás a punto de volverte loco. Llámala antes de que explotes.

Darien agarró el teléfono. Con dedos temblorosos, marcó el teléfono de Serena.

—Hola.

El casi dejó caer el auricular al oír su voz. Inhaló con fuerza e hizo lo posible por sonar tranquilo e indiferente.

—Hola, Serena.

— ¿Darien? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

—Suenas distinto.

—Debe ser porque estoy muy lejos.

—Hace siete semanas que no hablo contigo. Casi se me había olvidado el sonido de tu voz.

—He estado muy ocupado.

—Es un placer oírte.

—A ti también.

—Yo... te he echado de menos.

A él se le paralizó el corazón al oír el titubeo de su voz. Quería decirle que él también. Que echaba de menos ser él mismo, ser el mejor amigo de Serena y sus conversaciones íntimas sobre todo tipo de temas.

La señorita Circonia estaba de pie ante él, deletreando «ahora» con los labios.

Él negó con la cabeza. De repente, el plan le parecía muy estúpido. No quería engañar a Serena. Quería hablar con ella, decirle la verdad. Decirle que la amaba, que llevaba meses amándola y que lo haría toda la vida.

—Oh, señor, es usted muy muy macho. Por favor, haga eso otra vez —gimió la señorita Circonia con una voz sorprendentemente sexy.

Darien miró a su vecina con dureza e hizo gestos de corte con la mano para que callase.

Pero la señorita Circonia estaba dando la representación de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Siguió musitando palabras de amor. Darien frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza con violencia. Pero la señorita Circonia lo ignoró: acercó el rostro al teléfono, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

—Ejem... Darien... —la voz de Serena sonó chillona—. No estás solo, ¿verdad?

La señorita Circonia seguía hablando en español entrecortado y retorciéndose en el sofá. Darien estaba a punto de estrangularla.

—Serena, no es lo que tú crees...

—Eh —lo cortó ella—. No me debes ninguna explicación. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un poco de diversión. Pásalo bien.

—No lo estoy pasando bien —gruñó él, completamente frustrado por cómo se desarrollaba la situación.

—Quizá deberías decírselo a tu amiguita. Parece que ella lo está pasando de miedo.

—No es lo que imaginas, Serena.

—Todo los hombres tienen derecho a sus... diversiones.

—No. Yo no. Escúchame, Serena. Tengo que decirte algo.

Muffin soltó un ladrido, animada por la representación de su dueño.

—Ese perro ladra exactamente igual que la de la señorita Circonia —comentó Serena.

—¿En serio? Debe ser el chihuahua de al lado, estas paredes son de papel.

—Tengo que colgar, Darien —dijo ella con alegría forzada. Darien notó el dolor de su voz—. ¿Podrías llamar a la señorita Circonia? Necesita hablar contigo.

—Pero, Serena...

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella y colgó.

Él se quedó paralizado, mirando el auricular. Estaba claro que le había hecho daño, y se sentía fatal. Pero, en realidad ése era su objetivo: enfadarla lo suficiente para que se lanzara a los brazos de Endymion.

— ¿Y? — preguntó la señorita Circonia con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Se lo ha creído?

—Del todo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

—Porque acabo de hacerle daño a la mejor amiga que tengo en el mundo.

**Uuuups, y ahora con esta decepción, que hara Serena? (como que medio sobreactuada Circonia, verdad? se metió rebien en el papel, jajaja)**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—¿Por qué estás llorando? No tienes por qué llorar. Así que Darien tiene una mujer en México. ¿Y qué? Deberías sentirte feliz por él, eres una egoísta.

Debería estar contenta, pero se sentía peor que el día en que se comió quince manzanas verdes por una apuesta con uno de sus hermanastros. La verdad era que su madre había echado de casa a su segundo padrastro como consecuencia de aquel dolor de estómago

Estaba destrozada. La noche anterior, en Galveston, Endymion había estado a punto de convencerla de que Darien era distinto a la mayoría de los hombres. Acababa de descubrir, de la peor manera, que no era así. Tenía los pies de barro, como todos los hombres.

No sabía por qué estaba tan desilusionada. Le había dicho a Darien que nunca podrían ser más que amigos. Era puro egoísmo de su parte no animarlo a que siguiera con su vida.

—Quiero que siga con su vida. Yo quería que él encontrara a alguien a quien amar. Pero no tan pronto — argumentó en voz alta, mirando la pared del dormitorio—. "Mentirosa, deseas que te ame a ti" —el pensamiento surgió de repente.

Serena se abrazó a la almohada y se tumbó de costado, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—No —susurró —. No es verdad. No quiero que me ame. Sólo conseguiría hacerle daño.

Además, sentía una intensa atracción por Darien y no sabía cómo interpretarla. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Vete —farfulló Serena. El timbre volvió a sonar.

No quería compañía, pero no era una de esas personas que no contestaban a una llamada. Suspirando, se sentó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Voy, voy —gritó —. Aguanta los caballos, vaquero.

Fue hacia la puerta en pijama, la abrió y se encontró con Endymion apoyado con descuido en la jamba.

Parecía un forajido con vaqueros, una camiseta ajustada y botas de cuero, todo de color negro. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Serena se preguntó por qué no había hecho el amor con él la noche anterior. Había sido por un insensato sentido de responsabilidad hacia Darien. No sabía en qué había estado pensando. Darien había seguido con su vida y ella debía seguir con la suya.

—Me he cansado de jugar, Serena —dijo Endymion con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—He dado tiempo al tiempo. He sido comprensivo, pero la verdad es que no puedo esperar más. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Aquí. Ahora. En este segundo. Di que sí, Serena —suplicó—. Di sí.

A ella se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Si no te interesa. O si no puedes olvidarte de Darien, dímelo y me iré de la ciudad. Te dejaré en paz.

—Yo...

Sin darle tiempo a que terminara la frase, ella lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa, lo metió en el apartamento y cerró la puerta. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, atrajo su boca y lo besó. «Esto es cuanto puedo tener. Darien está prohibido y además ha encontrado a otra mujer. Endymion está aquí y te desea. Tú lo deseas a él. Eso es todo, y es bastante».

Endymion respondió con una pasión equivalente a la de ella. Agarró sus rizos con la mano y la besó con ardor. Tenía un sabor maravilloso, ácido y al mismo tiempo dulce, exótico y fresco. Ella lo paladeó como si fuera un manjar del banquete más suntuoso. Él se apartó un momento, jadeando.

—No quiero que te arrepientas —dijo él, jadeando.

—No lo haré.

—Está vez no hay marcha atrás —gruñó Endymion—. Acéptame como soy, Serena, por lo que puedo darte ahora.

—Calla y bésame otra vez.

Era exactamente lo que deseaba. Calor y pasión, no promesas de amor eterno. Sólo a Endymion, fuerte, duro y desbordante de energía masculina.

Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Serena no protestó. Se dejó llevar, cayendo en el torbellino de pasión que había estado atrayéndola desde que conoció a Endymion. La química sexual que había entre ellos era innegable y no quería mirar más allá.

Endymion la dejó suavemente sobre el colchón y después se echó hacia atrás para admirarla. Serena alzó una mano hacia su pecho, avergonzada por su cómodo pero gastado pijama y las zapatillas de peluche rosa.

—Perdona que no esté vestida para la ocasión —se disculpó, dejando caer las zapatillas.

—No podrías estarías más sexy vestida de encaje negro y con liguero.

—No tenía ni idea de que un pijama gastado resultase atractivo —murmuró ella.

—Oh, sí. Con ropa interior gastada, con un chándal deformado, cualquier cosa o nada. Tú conseguirías que una bata de hospital pareciese una prenda de diseño.

Ella se sonrojó al oír el cumplido. Hacía que se sintiera bella y especial, aunque en el fondo no fuese más que un piropo sin consecuencias. Los tipos como Endymion sabían instintivamente cómo conquistar a una mujer. Pero no le importaba, aceptaría lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Endymion se acomodó a su lado, colocó un brazo bajo y ella y la besó en la frente. Luego puso la mano en su camisa y ella vio, asombrada, que las manos del mujeriego Salvaje Endymion, temblaban. Cuando desabrochó el último botón y dejó sus senos al descubierto, soltó un gruñido.

—Lo justo es lo justo —rezongó ella, emocionada por la emoción que veía en sus ojos —. También tienes que quitarte la camiseta.

Se acercó a él, le sacó la camiseta del pantalón y la subió hasta el pecho. Él se la quitó de un tirón y la dejó caer al suelo.

Durante un momento, se limitó a mirar con admiración su pecho firme y musculoso, y sus bien torneados bíceps. Bebió su imagen, adelantándose al placer sexual que la esperaba.

Él esbozó una mueca diabólica, que a ella le paralizó el corazón, y le quitó la blusa de los hombros.

Darien pensó que Serena era absolutamente increíble, mucho más atractiva que en sus sueños más fantásticos. Tomó sus senos en las manos y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares. Se pusieron duros y erectos; eso le encantó tanto como que ella alzara el rostro para buscar su boca.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente; con una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación. Se movía como la atleta que era: pura gracia, coordinación y fuerza. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron a un duelo y ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Darien tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para no tomarla en ese instante.

Tenía que esperar. Era muy importante que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto. Estaba seguro de que lo sería. La amaba más de lo que nunca había creído posible.

El ansia con la que ella lo besaba sólo sirvió para reafirmar su resolución de ir despacio. Tenían toda la noche. La torturaría como ella lo estaba torturando con esa lengua suya, sin descanso.

La ayudó a quitarse los pantalones del pijama y reconsideró sus pensamientos. A ese ritmo no duraría ni dos minutos más. Eso no estaría nada bien; al fin y al cabo, no podía arruinar la reputación de Endymion.

Desde su punto de vista, ella era la mujer por antonomasia. Tenía pechos perfectos, firmes y altos, del tamaño de melocotones maduros; estómago plano con sólo una leve curva; cintura estrecha y caderas bien formadas. ¡Y esas piernas! Cualquier modelo se avergonzaría a su lado.

Darien era médico, pero nunca había visto una anatomía igual. Y por fin iba a ser suya. Amorosamente, recorrió su cuerpo con una mano, deteniéndose en cada uno de los puntos que hacían que se estremeciera de placer.

— Ya basta —susurró ella roncamente. Sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera fiebre—. Me toca a mí.

Llevó la mano a su pantalón. Darien tragó saliva por su atrevimiento, pero así era su querida Serena. No se apocaba ante nada y disfrutaba de la vida. Ella seguía jadeando, pero eso no la detenía. Él se recostó en los almohadones, disfrutando del momento y del deseo que veía en ella.

Le desabrochó el botón del vaquero y después le bajó la cremallera centímetro a centímetro. De vez en cuando lo miraba, sacaba la punta de la lengua y le sonreía con malicia. Él alzó las caderas para ayudarla a que le bajara los pantalones.

Recordó la noche que había vuelto de México, la noche en que, sin quererlo, había iniciado la farsa. Su pasión se disipó un segundo, al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Iba a hacerle el amor bajo falsas pretensiones. No era honrado y Darien había sido el gemelo honrado durante toda su vida.

Pero Serena volvió a acariciarlo con la lengua, rodeando uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo; sus dudas desaparecieron como por ensalmo.

Serena comprobó que llevaba un slip diminuto, también con estampado de piel de leopardo. Era un auténtico Tarzán, cuya excitación viril era imposible disimular bajo ese fino material. La temperatura de la habitación subió; tórrida como en una sauna.

Lo besó por todas partes. En el pecho, los brazos, las piernas. El gimió y se removió, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

— Ven aquí —gimió él, alzándola hasta su pecho.

Empezó besándola con dulzura, después con fuerza que se convirtió en pasión. Serena se fundió con él y se sumergió en un torbellino que nunca había sentido; era como una cometa al viento. Quería que su sensación durara para siempre. Si Endymion y ella pudieran quedarse en la cama para siempre, quizá acabaran con la maldición de la familia Tsukino. Fantaseó con la idea de que la maldición sólo funcionaría fuera de la cama.

—Céntrate en mí —dijo él, como si le leyera la mente —. En nosotros. En ahora. Olvida todo lo demás.

Ella dejó atrás los pensamientos conscientes y dejó que su cuerpo disfrutara.

—Necesito tenerte —le susurró al oído. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo Darien, pero se mordió la lengua. No iba a volver a cometer ese error. Estaba con Endymion, el gemelo que hacía que le hirviera la sangre, y nada más.

—Yo también a ti, nena.

—No aguanto más.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él, se quitó el slip y lo dejó caer por el borde de la cama.

Ella se quedó anonadada: No había imaginado que estuviera tan bien dotado. Por fin comprendía por qué tenía tan buena reputación con las mujeres.

—¿Sorprendida? —rió él al ver su expresión.

¿Satisfecha? ¿Asombrada?

—¡Vaya!

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, besándole el cuello—. Tendré cuidado.

Serena oyó los latidos de su corazón, que seguían el ritmo acelerado de los suyos. Juntaron las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Él volvió a besarla, y acarició su espalda, derritiéndola.

— ¿Protección? —musitó ella.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso —rió él.

Ella sintió su erección palpitando contra su muslo, clavándose en ella. Empezó a arder, se moría de ganas de unirse a él. Él la abrazó y ella alzó las caderas. Sentía que la fiebre la arrasaba, le nublaba el cerebro. Ya no era posible razonar, se dejó llevar por su instinto. Alzó las piernas y rodeó su cintura con ellas.

—Ven a mí —murmuró.

Con un gemido, la penetró y se sintió llena, rebosante de él.

—Serena —gritó él. La asombró ver una lágrima en su mejilla y se la limpió con un dedo. No entendía que hacer el amor con ella lo emocionase tanto; no cuadraba con la personalidad de Endymion.

Él la penetró más profundamente, lento al principio e incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. Golpe a golpe, alimentando el incendio, llevando la tortura al máximo.

Se agarró a sus hombros, suplicándole que le diera más y más. Él obedeció, llevándola al borde de una cima de placer insospechado. Se le iba la cabeza. Nunca había experimentado una intensidad física similar. Dos semanas de tensión sexual habían dado sus frutos.

Contempló, anonadada, sus ojos oscuros, la curva de su pómulo, su media barba. Escrutó el rostro que se parecía tanto al de su querido Darien, pero no lo era.

Se preguntó por qué no podía ser Darien. Sintió una cuchillada de dolor y soledad al pensar en lo que no podría tener nunca, en lo que había perdido sin tener culpa alguna.

En ese momento; justo antes de estallar en mil pedazos, comprendió que acababa de hacer el amor con un gemelo, pero que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Darien miró el techo. Serena estaba acurrucada a su lado, dormida, con las piernas enredadas en las de él y el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad. En parte se sentía feliz, eufórico; pero también tenía una sensación de inminente fracaso. Por fin había hecho el amor con Serena, y había sido tan maravilloso como imaginaba.

Pero había asumido la personalidad de su hermano gemelo, y eso no estaba bien, por mucho que Serena lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo por su miedo a la maldición. Su plan, que había creído perfecto al principio, ahora parecía lleno de agujeros. Se preguntó qué ocurriría si todo funcionaba al revés, si ella se enamoraba de Endymion, no de él, o si terminaba odiándolo por su falsedad.

Se le encogió el estómago. ¿Y si no sólo perdía a su amante sino también a su mejor amiga? Inspiró con fuerza. Era hora de decirle la verdad, pero no sabía cómo, cuándo, ni dónde hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la intimidad que habían compartido. Varias veces, de hecho. Incluso en ese momento, sólo pensándolo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por cuenta propia.

Había sido perfecta en todos los sentidos. Su pasión sexual era tanta como la de él. Había sabido en todo momento dónde tocarlo, qué hacer para enviarlo girando en espiral hacia la estratosfera. Era la mejor amante que había tenido en su vida, aunque su experiencia fuera mucho más limitada que la de Endymion.

Sólo le quedaba rezar y esperar no haberlo estropeado todo. Esperar que ella lo perdonara. Tragó saliva y la miró. Dormida, su rostro estaba relajado y sereno. Parecía un ángel.

—Nunca pretendí hacerte daño, ángel mío —susurró, con el corazón en un puño—. Simplemente no se me ocurrió otra manera de atraerte a mis brazos.

Se preguntó si despertarla y decírselo. Estiró la mano para acariciar sus rizos y decidió esperar. Tenía que encontrar el momento correcto, el lugar adecuado.

Antes tenía que asegurarse de que se había enamorado de él.

Estaba sonando el teléfono.

Adormilada, Serena levantó el auricular del teléfono que había en la mesilla.

—Hola —murmuró.

Oyó el pitido de conexión, pero el teléfono seguía sonando. Confusa, consiguió sentarse y vio el cuerpo de un hombre en la cama. Se le aceleró el pulso al recordar lo ocurrido.

Había hecho el amor con Endymion tras descubrir que Darien tenía otra mujer. Se quedó paralizada. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Se inclinó por el borde de la cama y rebuscó por el suelo. Parecía que el insistente ruido provenía de los vaqueros de Endymion.

—Endymion —dijo, tocándolo con el pie — Creo que te están llamando al móvil.

Endymion estaba profundamente dormido, no movía un músculo. Volvió a tocarlo. Nada. Justo igual que su hermano. En el hospital, Darien era notorio porque era muy difícil despertarlo cuando conseguía echarse una siesta en uno de los turnos de treinta y seis horas. Por lo visto, los hermanos Shields dormían como troncos. El teléfono empezó a sonar por cuarta vez.

—Vale, vale, contestaré —Serena se inclinó por el borde de la cama, agarró los pantalones de Endymion con un dedo y los subió a la cama. Rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó un diminuto teléfono móvil.

—Hola —contestó.

—Eh, hola —ronroneó una voz masculina muy parecida a la de Endymion—. Tienes una voz muy sensual.

—Por favor, no me digas que esto es una llamada obscena —Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no, en absoluto. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que una mujer conteste el teléfono de mi hermano. Claro, puedo haberme confundido de número.

¿Su hermano? Serena frunció el ceño. No sabía de qué hablaba el tipo. No era Darien, Endymion estaba en la cama con ella, y no tenían más hermanos. Era obvio que debía haberse confundido.

—¿Quién es tu hermano? —preguntó.

—Darien Shields. Me dejó un mensaje en el contestador el jueves, para decirme que no fuera a la subasta de solteros. Pero acabo de llegar a casa. Tuve un accidente en la moto. Nada grave, pero he estado en observación. Su mensaje no se oía bien y no estoy seguro de haberlo entendido. Creía que estaba en México.

—Espera un segundo. Estoy confusa. ¿Eres Endymion?

—Salvaje Endymion Shields, campeón de MotoCross del 2000 —anunció él con orgullo.

—¿Perdona? —anonadada, Serena miró al hombre que había a su lado. Si al otro lado del teléfono estaba Endymion, ¿con quién diablos se había acostado?

¿A quién le había hecho el amor apasionadamente?

— ¿Sabes una cosa? No tenía ni idea de que Darien había vuelto de México —dijo. —De hecho, creía que tú estabas en casa de Darien y que estuviste en la subasta el viernes por la tarde.

— ¿Qué? No te sigo —hizo una breve pausa y siguió—. Aja. Ya lo entiendo. Darien te ha dado el cambiazo.

— ¿Repite eso? —Serena apretó los dientes y cerró la mano en un puño, intentando controlar su enfado. Ira que provocaba el dolor. Se sentía confundida, engañada y traicionada. Como una auténtica estúpida, había estado dándole sesiones de terapia a Darien. Era a Darien a quien había besado; Darien con quien había pasado la noche.

Si ése era el caso, se preguntó quién había sido la señorita que había oído en el teléfono la noche anterior. ¿Y el chihuaha? En un instante, comprendió la respuesta. La señorita Circonia y Muffin. El Eslabón Perdido no iba a denunciar a la anciana. Ella y Muffin estaban compinchados con Darien.

—Bueno, cuando éramos niños solíamos intercambiarnos —explicó el Endymion real —. Cuando yo tenía un examen que no iba a aprobar, Darien lo hacía por mí. Cuando quería pedirle a una chica que saliera con él, era yo quien lo hacía. Es un truco algo sucio, pero la mayoría de los gemelos idénticos lo hacen de vez en cuando.

—No me digas —dijo ella secamente.

—Pero siempre era yo quien sugería el cambio — afirmó Endymion—. Me cuesta creer que Darien haya hecho esto él solo.

—Bueno —admitió Serena, conteniendo el impulso de echar a Darien de una patada—. Tengo que reconocer que yo asumí que él eras tú. Pero él me siguió el juego.

—Debes importarle mucho —intervino Endymion.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Darien es increíblemente honrado. Nunca simularía ser yo para ganarse a una mujer, a no ser que creyese que no tenía ninguna oportunidad él por su cuenta.

—¿Y cómo pensaba que iba a salirle bien? —suspiró Serena, exasperada.

Endymion tenía razón. Ella nunca se habría acostado con Darien. Era su mejor amigo y hubiera hecho lo imposible para no hacerle daño. Estaba asombrada por la actitud de Darien. Asombrada y complacida al descubrir que le importaba tanto como para utilizar un truco así.

A pesar de todo, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, el resultado final sería que los dos lo pasarían mal. Lo miró y movió la cabeza. «Oh, Darien, ¿qué has hecho?»

—¿Te gustaría sacarle una confesión con un truco? —preguntó Endymion con voz risueña.

—Sí —replicó ella—. Quiero que me explique por qué arriesgó así nuestra amistad.

—Entonces, escucha. Tengo un plan que hará temblar a Darien y tú conseguirás tus respuestas. Le enseñaremos a no jugar a cambios de papeles con nosotros.

—Despierta, Endymion, vamos a hacer paracaidismo.

— ¿Eh? — Darien parpadeó.

Serena estaba de pie, vestida con un mono vaquero y botas altas de cuero negro, con aspecto de sádica. Sólo le faltaban el látigo y un par de esposas.

—¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que siempre quisiste hacer paracaidismo? ¡Sorpresa! He llamado al centro de paracaidismo y hay una clase dentro de una hora. Si hace buen tiempo, podemos saltar esta tarde.

— ¿Y mi rodilla? —Darien tuvo la presencia de ánimo para quejarse. La idea de lanzarse en paracaídas lo aterrorizaba. Se preguntó qué diablos le había ocurrido a Serena. Parecía una mujer poseída: estaba tirando de las sábanas con expresión determinada y ojos fríos.

—Tu rodilla está curada. Con tus facultades físicas, estoy segura de que no tendrás ningún problema para caer bien —dijo ella alegremente —. Levántate y vístete.

Él intentó encontrar otra excusa pero Serena no le dio tiempo. Comenzó a dar palmas.

— Vamos, vamos, muévete. El cielo nos espera.

Darien se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Intentó aprovecharse del encanto de Endymion; le guiñó un ojo con aire seductor y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Eh, nena, estás para comerte. Ven aquí —estiró el brazo para agarrar su muñeca, pero ella escapó.

— ¿Qué ocurre Endymion? Creí que eras el hombre Salvaje —lo pinchó—. No hay nada que no estés dispuesto a probar, ¿no es así?

Notó cierto enfado en su voz y eso lo inquietó. No creía haber hecho nada que la disgustara la noche anterior. Se preguntó si su forma de hacerle el amor la había decepcionado.

— Sí..., sí es así.

«Dile la verdad, Darien. No eres Endymion. Te da pánico la altura y no puedes saltar de un avión. Tienes que decírselo en algún momento».

Pensó que no era el momento adecuado. Ella estaba actuando de forma muy rara. Él había esperado que se quedaran en la cama hasta mediodía y comer en un restaurante tranquilo. Quería darle la mano, robarle besos y oír sus suspiros, verla enamorarse de él.

En cambio, Serena estaba revolucionada, hablaba rápidamente y con voz dura. Ladraba órdenes como un general y lo taladraba con la mirada.

Se preguntó si siempre era así después de practicar el sexo. En ese caso, no era raro que los novios no le durasen mucho. Su miedo a la maldición familiar era más intenso de lo que ella había imaginado.

—¿Por qué no llamas y cancelas la clase? —intentó calmarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y dio una palmada en el colchón—. Así podremos pasar el resto de la mañana en la cama. Haremos paracaidismo otro día.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que Darien vuelve la semana que viene y que tú te irás? Probablemente no volvamos a vernos. Venga, sal de la cama. Es hora de demostrar que eres tan valiente y duro como dicen todos.

—¿Lo de anoche no sirvió?

—El sexo no cuenta para demostrar valentía.

— Contigo sí —dijo él, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—Empiezo a tener mis dudas sobre tu valentía. Igual deberías cambiarte el nombre de Salvaje a Sin Coraje.

—Serena —protestó él.

—Te esperaré en el coche —giró sobre los talones y fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro—. No me decepciones, Endymion.

**En la torre! que Dios agarre confesado a Darien, por que de esta si no se salva, jajaja, ya sabía yo que Endymion de una forma u otra le iba a botar el teatrito, y ahora?**


	12. Chapter 111

Capítulo 11

El avión vibraba y Darien se preguntó si siempre hacía tanto ruido. Tampoco le gustaba que fuese tan viejo. Parecía construido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El miedo lo estaba destrozando.

Darien estaba sentado junto a Serena, los dos llevaban paracaídas a la espalda. Habían pasado seis horas en la clase de adiestramiento, aprendiendo mucho más de lo que nunca deseó saber sobre el paracaidismo.

Había querido confesarle que no era Endymion varias veces, pero habían estado rodeados de instructores y alumnos todos el día. No había tenido oportunidad.

Además, una parte de él le susurraba que podía ser como su hermano gemelo. Quizá podría saltar del avión. Si conseguía ignorar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y despegar el trasero del asiento. Era un gallina. Quizá el salto fuera justo lo necesario para demostrarse a sí mismo que era valiente y duro. Su amor por ella era más fuerte que su vértigo.

Por otro lado, quizá necesitara una camisa de fuerza y una inyección tranquilizante. Iban a obligarlo a saltar al vacío; tenía que estar loco de atar.

Echó una ojeada a Serena y ella correspondió con una mirada gélida. Llevaba todo el día así. Tensa e irritada. No entendía qué había fallado. En vez de unirlos como él imaginaba, la noche de amor apasionado parecía haberlos distanciado. Su plan se estaba liando como una madeja de lana rodeada de gatitos.

El avión ascendió más y le dio un vuelco el estómago. Se alegró de haberse saltado el almuerzo. No podía saltar del avión. Pero se suponía que era un hombre valeroso, dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa.

Diablos, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de saltar en tándem con Tiny, el regordete instructor que estaba sentado frente a él. No era el valeroso Endymion, era el Darien que tenía vértigo desde que, a los nueve años, su hermano lo empujó cuando estaban en un árbol y se rompió la clavícula al caer.

Nada podía convencerlo para que saltara al vacío azul que los rodeaba. Palideció al pensarlo. Nada excepto Serena. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

Si se comportaba de una manera alocada y espontánea eso probaría que si él podía olvidar sus miedos, también ella podía dejar de temer la maldición. Sólo funcionaría algo así de dramático.

En ese momento, comprendió que iba a tener que saltar. No iba a escaparse como con el tatuaje. Ni siquiera la intervención divina le impediría cumplir su misión. Golpeó el pie contra el suelo, pero no fue a propósito; estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlar los músculos de la pierna.

—¿Empiezas a entusiasmarte? —preguntó Serena, alzando las cejas.

—Sí —sonrió débilmente.

A Serena le golpeteó el corazón en el pecho. En el fondo se sentía tan temblorosa como él. La sorprendía que hubiera dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Endymion le había asegurado que se rendiría mucho antes de que subieran al avión. Ella también sentía mucha aprensión, pero si Darien era capaz de seguir con el ridículo juego, también lo sería ella.

Se preguntó quién se daría por vencido antes.

Había soportado las seis horas de adiestramiento en tierra sólo para ver cuánto tardaba él en admitir que no era Endymion. Por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el límite. Antes o después tendría que reconocer que prefería que lo encerraran en un sótano con cien ratas que enfrentarse a su terror a las alturas. Endymion le había dicho que Darien sufría una intensa acrofobia. No entendía por qué no se rendía; era más terco que una mula.

Pero ella también lo era, y además estaba enfadada y dolida. Se preguntaba si Darien era consciente de cuánto la había herido. Era el único hombre del mundo en el que confiaba plenamente; él había roto en pedazos esa confianza al mentirle.

¡Durante tres semanas enteras! Le dolía el corazón sólo de pensarlo. Además, la había engañado para acostarse con ella.

Posiblemente Darien había comprendido que nunca se hubiera acostado con él; quizá, involuntariamente, ella era en parte responsable de su farsa. Además, recordaba que él nunca le dijo que era Endymion el día de la fiesta en la piscina. Ella lo había supuesto.

Se preguntó si no habría algo más. A lo mejor había sido ella misma quien había deseado creer lo que Darien simulaba. Pero aún así, no tenía excusa; debería haberla sacado de su error.

—Tres mil metros —anunció el piloto—. Estamos sobre la zona de salto.

—Llegó el momento, Endymion —dijo Serena, recalcando el nombre y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

—Serena, yo...

— ¿Sí? —lo animó ella, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando su confesión.

—Tú primero —dijo el instructor, señalando a Darien con el dedo. Tiny se puso en pie, agachó la cabeza y abrió la puerta lateral.

Un golpe de viento frío entró en la cabina, alborotando el pelo que asomaba bajo el casco de Serena.

Darien pensó que incluso con ese atuendo masculino estaba increíblemente guapa. Se sentía como un soldado que se despedía de su novia en la estación de tren mientras se encaminaba a una misión suicida.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Tiny.

Según las instrucciones recibidas, Darien debía responder con un «Sí» entusiasta. Se inclinó hacia delante y miró el cielo azul, las nubes y el paisaje, muy, muy abajo. Su pierna se movía más que la de un perro rascándose la oreja.

—No.

— ¿No? — Tiny parpadeó con asombro.

—Antes tengo que decirle algo —Darien miró a Serena y le rogó mentalmente que intentara comprender. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en su rostro y las manos apretadas sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó. Él sostuvo su mirada, le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

—Soy Darien —dijo, sencillamente.

—Lo sé —ella apretó la mandíbula—. Has estado practicando el truco del cambiazo.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó él, horrorizado.

Ella asintió lentamente. Sus ojos celestes expresaban tal dolor que Darien pensó que el mundo se acababa para siempre. Él era el culpable de esa expresión triste en el rostro que adoraba. Se sintió como un auténtico cerdo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esta mañana. Endymion te llamó al móvil mientras dormías.

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Eso explicaba la razón de la inesperada clase de paracaidismo. Debería haberse imaginado que su hermano estaba detrás de todo. Se sintió peor que un gusano. Lo último que había deseado era desilusionarla, igual que todos los demás hombres de su vida.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—No quiero explicaciones.

—Lo hice por ti.

—¡Já!

—Lo hice por nosotros.

—No hay un «nosotros» —aseveró ella—. Ya no.

—Tienes que escucharme, Serena.

—Ahórrate el aliento. No quiero oírlo. Eres igual que todos los hombres que he conocido, Darien. No pienso sentirme culpable si ahora te duele el corazón. Ya te lo advertí.

—Te equivocas. No soy como los demás.

—No —jugueteó con los colgantes de su pulsera—. No eres como todos éstos. Eres peor. Al menos con éstos sabía a qué atenerme. No los creía ni confiaba en ellos.

—Sólo quería probar que eres capaz de enamorarte.

—Oh, Darien. Ya sabía que podía enamorarme de ti.

—¿Por qué crees que te dije que no podríamos ser más que amigos? Sabía que no te costaría demasiado conquistarme; y ahora tú lo has estropeado todo.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? —la miró fijamente, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de Endymion, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

—Me sentía muy confusa. En cualquier caso, ya no importa. Aunque esté enamorada de ti, no puedo casarme contigo. Para mí no existen los finales felices. Pensaba que te lo había dejado muy claro. No tiene nada que ver con el amor. Estoy maldita, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Sólo es miedo —dijo Darien con voz queda—. Te da miedo no estar maldita y tener que asumir la responsabilidad de tu propia felicidad. Temes quedarte sin esa excusa a la que achacar tus fracasos.

— Estas loco.

— ¿Eso crees? Tienes tanto miedo del matrimonio como yo de las alturas. Admítelo.

—De acuerdo. Vales. Sí. Tengo miedo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Tiny, obviamente irritado con ellos — . ¿Vais a saltar, a haceros el amor o qué?

— ¿Apago el motor? —preguntó el piloto por encima del hombro—. ¿Van a saltar?

—No —dijo Serena, al mismo tiempo que Darien decía que sí.

El piloto apagó el motor. El súbito silencio les resultó ensordecedor. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas. Darien fue hacia la puertezuela.

— ¿Qué haces? —gritó Serena.

—Voy a enfrentarme a mis miedos, cariño. Intento probar que no hay nada en este mundo que no esté dispuesto a hacer por ti. Incluso saltar de un avión, si eso es lo que hace falta.

—Vuelve aquí, Darien, no vas a saltar.

—Te quiero, Serena. Te deseo. Hoy y para siempre. Con maldición y sin ella. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Darien, no, por favor, no lo hagas. No quería obligarte a saltar. Endymion y yo lo planeamos para hacerte confesar. Nunca pensamos que llegarías tan lejos.

—Ha sido un plan muy eficaz —dijo él, acercándose a la puerta.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No puedo probarte nada dentro de este avión.

—Pero, ¿y tu rodilla?

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mi amor —alzó los hombros con indiferencia—. ¿Lo estás tú?

— ¿Preparado? —gritó Tiny.

—¡Sí! —aulló Darien.

—Por favor, no —gritó Serena acercándose a él. Era demasiado tarde. Ya había saltado.

Darien la amaba.

No cabía duda alguna. Se había enfrentado al peor de sus miedos saltando de un avión a tres mil metros de altura, sólo para probárselo. Lo menos que podía hacer era seguirlo.

—Maldición, no me ha esperado —se quejó Moose, el otro instructor—. Podría hacerse daño —un segundo después se lanzaba tras Darien.

—Dios mío —Serena se llevó la mano a la garganta—. ¿Irá todo bien?

—No pasará nada. Moose es el mejor —Tiny le hizo un gesto con el dedo—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Serena se acercó a la puerta. Miró y vio a Darien cayendo como una losa, seguido por Moose. La atenazó el horror, si le ocurría algo a Darien, sería culpa suya. En ese momento, el paracaídas de Darien se abrió y ella dio gracias al cielo.

—¿Estás lista? —le gritó Tiny . Ésta será la experiencia más increíble de tu vida.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Serena. Pero ella no se refería al salto, pensaba en otras cosas. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de la noche anterior. Pensó en Darien y en cómo le había mostrado su amor con besos tiernos, caricias y abrazos.

—Adelante —ordenó Tiny, devolviéndola al presente.

Realizó las maniobras que había aprendido y saltó al vacío. Tiny la siguió y cuando estuvo a su lado, dio un golpecito en su altímetro para recordarle que vigilara la altitud.

Dos mil setecientos metros.

Se alegró de que Tiny estuviera allí. Su terror era tal que apenas podía adoptar la posición correcta.

Dos mil cuatrocientos metros.

Caía hacia el suelo a una velocidad increíble. El miedo era intenso. Se obligó a sonreír y hacerle un gesto de triunfo a Tiny.

Dos mil cien.

¿Y si el paracaídas no se abría? ¿Y si moría sin tener la oportunidad de decirle a Darien que lo amaba? Quería decirle que lo perdonaba.

Mil ochocientos.

Nada era tan importante como Darien. Nada.

Mil doscientos.

Tiró de la cuerda del paracaídas. Se abrió inmediatamente, disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída. En ese momento, su espíritu aventurero ganó la partida, y empezó a disfrutar de la experiencia.

Flotaba, suspendida en el aire. Sólo oía el batir del paracaídas en el viento. Todo lo demás era silencio y tranquilidad.

Había saltado al vacío confiando en que el paracaídas se abriría. Si tenía el coraje para hacer algo que la mayoría de la gente no haría ni en sueños, pero no para algo que á todos les parecía normal: enamorarse y casarse. Tenía que permitirse dar el salto y enamorarse de Darien. Debía confiar en que juntos podían romper la maldición.

Su cuerpo siguió cayendo mientras su espíritu subía más y más al considerar las posibilidades. Quizá Darien había tenido razón desde el principio; quizá la maldición de las mujeres Tsukino no era más que una profecía que ellas mismas fomentaban.

Aterrizó con tanta suavidad que hasta un niño de dos años habría disfrutado. Sonriente, miró a su alrededor, buscando a Darien. Inspiró con fuerza y vio a Tiny acercarse con rostro satisfecho.

—Muy buen salto —la felicitó.

—Gracias — Serena se sonrojó de placer. Pero no le importaba lo que había conseguido. Sólo quería ver a Darien y comprobar que estaba bien. Se quitó el casco y se lo metió bajo el brazo.

Estaban en una gran pradera y no había nadie más por allí. Tenía que encontrarlo y explicarle todo lo que había pensado mientras estaba en el aire.

Decirle que lo amaba y lo perdonaba por su farsa. Había comprendido por qué había simulado ser su hermano gemelo. Ella nunca se habría permitido tanta intimidad con Darien y él la había engañado para conseguir su objetivo. No podía culparlo.

Empezó a sentir pánico al no verlo.

— ¿Dónde está mi amigo? —le preguntó a Tiny. Su amigo, su amante, su compañero, su vida—. ¿Has visto dónde caía?

— ¿No es ése de allí? —Tiny señalo una furgoneta que había a un lado de la carretera. Darien y Moose estaban tranquilamente apoyados en ella.

—Hola —corrió hacia Darien, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—Hola —dijo él, capturándola cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

La apretó contra su pecho y la miró con una expresión seductora, digna del peor de los «chicos malos» con los que solía salir. Una mirada que le hizo saber que estaba pensando en la noche anterior y deseando que hubiera muchas más como ésa. Se alegró de que la estuviese sujetando, o se habría derretido a sus pies.

— ¿Qué te pareció el salto?

—Maravilloso, excitante, aterrador, fantástico —se entusiasmó ella. Bajó la voz y dijo—. Cambió mi vida.

—La mía también —susurró él, besándola en la frente — Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciéramos juntos.

—Saltaste desde un avión por mí.

—Cielo, eso no es nada. Por ti andaría sobre ascuas de carbón, nadaría entre tiburones. Incluso me haría un tatuaje, y eso es decir mucho.

A ella le daba igual que los instructores los mirasen boquiabiertos y que el viento le revolviera le pelo. Alzó la barbilla y besó sus labios suavemente.

Darien le devolvió el beso. Con fuerza, deseo y pasión. La agarró de los hombros tocándola, acariciándola para comprobar que estaba bien. Le hervía la sangre como almíbar espeso. Se sentía libre, invencible. Se había enfrentado al miedo y había sobrevivido. Además, Serena sabía la verdad.

Había saltado tres mil metros por el amor de Serena, ni siquiera su hermano gemelo había hecho algo así. Sería un recuerdo que atesoraría el resto de su vida. Los instructores empezaron a aplaudir, pero ellos no se inmutaron.

— ¿Estoy perdonado? —preguntó, escrutando sus ojos.

—Por completo —asintió ella, besándolo de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Serena.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien. Tanto que me da miedo.

—No tengas miedo. No amo a la ligera, cuando lo hago es para siempre. Pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante —lo asustaba hacerla, pero esa tarde había aprendido que debía enfrentarse a las cosas.

—Hazla.

— ¿Estás segura de que es a mí a quien quieres, no a Endymion?

—¡Ni siquiera conozco a Endymion! ¿Cómo podría quererlo a él?

—Es más divertido que yo, más aventurero. También es más sexy.

—Eso último lo dudo —ronroneó ella—. Tú eres increíblemente sexy, Darien. Y romántico: pétalos de rosa, champán, carruajes, fresas cubiertas de chocolate...

—Creí que no te gustaron los detalles románticos.

—¡Me gustaron! Demasiado. Ése fue el problema. Intentaba mantener la guardia, pero no hacías más que saltar mis barreras. No te rindes fácilmente.

—Y a ti es difícil conquistarte, cielo —apoyó la frente en la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella vio el futuro que les esperaba, lleno de amor, aceptación y esperanza—. Te lo prometo, Serena, estoy contigo. Estaré contigo siempre. No tendrás que preocuparte de que me marche. Acéptalo. Soy un hombre de los de toda la vida.

—Oh, Darien —musitó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento, Serena Winston comprendió la verdad. No estaba maldita, predestinada, ni gafada. Al revés, estaba hechizada, bendita y redimida por el amor de un hombre maravilloso que lo había arriesgado todo para probarle que la vida era lo que uno hiciera de ella. No existían las maldiciones; sólo existía la fuerza del amor.

—Vamos —dijo él tomando su mano—. Vamos a casa.

Esa vez iba a hacer el amor con Darien. Realmente iba a hacer el amor con el hombre de sus sueños. Y a cumplir una de sus fantasías secretas.

Estaban en el jacuzzi, rodeados de burbujas calientes, con una copa de champán en la mano, brindando por ellos y por su valor. Habían puesto un cartel de «No funciona» en la puerta y la habían cerrado por dentro. Darien se había afeitado la barba y estaba guapísimo. Los dos reían, aún sumidos en el vértigo de su experiencia y de recién estrenado amor.

Los dos estaban desnudos, su ropa estaba amontonada a un lado de la piscina.

Serena le acarició la barbilla, encantada de haber recuperado a su hombre bien afeitado. Su bronceado empezaba a desaparecer y había recuperado un par de kilos; volvía a ser el doctor Shields.

Lo único distinto era el brillo de sus ojos azules. En algún momento, mientras suplantaba a su hermano y saltaba del avión, había desarrollado su propia vena salvaje. Ya no temía la aventura, igual que ella no temía amar. Juntos, habían conquistado sus temores y ganado la partida.

Por fin, Serena había encontrado el amor verdadero, y sabía que podría mantenerlo para siempre.

—Me hace muy feliz estar enamorada de ti, y no de Endymion —le dijo.

—A mí también —susurró él con emoción.

—No me puedo creer que estamos a punto de hacer el amor en un jacuzzi.

—También es la primera vez para mí —sonrió él—. Pero antes tenemos que hacer una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Dame la mano —le ordenó. Ella extendió un brazo—. Ésa no, la otra —le desabrochó la pulsera de colgantes y la tiró sobre las toallas — . Ya no la necesitarás.

— ¿Satisfecho? —sonrió ella.

—No del todo. Aún no — Darien miró a Serena con los ojos entornados y recordó la noche anterior.

El agua brillaba sobre su piel desnuda y lisa. El cabello húmedo le caía sobre los hombros, enmarcando sus perfectos senos. La reacción de su cuerpo al observarla fue tan intensa que la sintió en el cerebro.

Era una mujer increíble.

Estiró la pierna hacia el otro lado del jacuzzi y le acarició la planta del pie con el dedo gordo. Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de mí? —la incitó.

Darien se sentía como borracho. Intoxicado por el champán y la presencia de Serena. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, sacó la lengua con descaro y después agachó la cabeza, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que más le gustaba de ella. La ventana a su alma, el espejo de su corazón, sus fantásticos ojos azul mar.

—¿Quieres que me acerque? —preguntó ella, con los párpados entornados.

—Oh, sí —suspiró él.

Riendo suavemente, fue hacia él, alzando la copa para evitar el burbujeo del agua. Darien adoraba su risa y pensó que deseaba oírla resonar durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué te parece aquí? ¿Es suficientemente cerca?

—Más cerca —murmuró él, con lujuria. — ¿Aquí? —Serena se acercó un poco más. —Más.

—Suenas peligroso —le chispearon los ojos, estaba disfrutando del juego.

—Así podré comerte mejor —bromeó Darien que también disfrutaba jugando. No se sentía tan libre y feliz desde su adolescencia.

Ella soltó otra risita y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado —diagnosticó él.

—Sólo una copa —sonriente, Serena alzó un dedo.

—Me saldrás muy barata si una copa de champán basta para emborracharte.

—No estoy borracha —proclamó ella—. Un poco alegre, quizá, pero no borracha.

—Eres una mujer increíble.

— ¿Por qué? —Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Eres un sueño hecho realidad.

—Tú también lo eres.

Darien le pasó la lengua por los labios y ella dejó de reír. ¡Sabía a gloria! Una mezcla de vino, miel y calor. La besó, larga y profundamente.

—Guau —exclamó ella cuando dejó de besarla—. Guaau.

—Simplemente, llámame Doctor Amor.

—Bueno, doctor —le agarró su mano y la colocó entre sus piernas. A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Tengo un dolor. Justo aquí. ¿Tienes algún remedio?

—¡Que si tengo un remedio! —tiró de ella y la sentó sobre él —. Dímelo tú —dijo con voz ronca—.

—¿Tengo el remedio que necesitas, cariño?

—Veamos... —buscó su erección y la rodeó con los dedos.

—Oh —gimió Darien ante la intensa sensación. Puso las manos bajo sus nalgas y la acercó más.

Sus senos flotaban en el agua y Darien inclinó la cabeza y tomó un pezón rosado con la boca, luego pasó al otro. Ella gimió de placer y se agarró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas.

—Doctor Amor, este dolor empeora —le dijo, dándole un golpecito con la pelvis—. Más vale que haga algo. Rápido.

—Soy un doctor al que le gusta tomarse su tiempo— vio unas gotas de sudor deslizarse entre sus pechos.

Las lamió, paladeando el sabor salado de su piel ardiente. Bajó la mano, la deslizó bajo su trasero y comenzó a acariciarla entre las piernas. Los suaves gemidos de Serena le indicaron cómo se disparaba su excitación.

—Hazme el amor, Darien. Ahora. Ahora mismo —le suplicó.

Contento de obedecer, sacó un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo puso. La alzó en el agua y la colocó sobre su intensa erección, deslizándose en su interior. Ella silbó entre dientes. Darien cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la gloria de su unión, adorando a Serena.

—Bésame —ordenó ella.

Él la devoró, chupando, lamiendo, saboreando su cálida humedad. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, captando la dulce acidez del vino.

Serena gimió y se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Él sujetó con firmeza su cintura. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él, utilizando las rodillas para incrementar la penetración.

Juntos, iniciaron la escalada en una montaña rusa interminable, subiendo más y más, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Esa caída al vacío y al éxtasis, estremeciéndose de placer al mismo tiempo.

Darien regresó de su viaje al Olimpo con la mente en blanco y jadeante. Ella estaba tirada sobre él, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello y el pelo húmedo pegado en la cara. Estaban empapados de sudor de cintura para arriba. De cintura para abajo, estaban agotados.

— Te quiero, Serena Winston —anunció Darien, asombrado de lo que había logrado. Había conquistado a esa mujer, la había liberado de su pasado, dándole el valor de amar. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Darien.

La besó una, dos, tres veces. Los párpados de ella se cerraron. Notó que la vena que latía en su cuello estaba perfectamente acompasada con el ritmo de su propio corazón.

Lo quería a él, a Darien Shields, no a su hermano gemelo. Las farsas y engaños eran cosa del pasado. Besó la vena de su cuello y la acarició con la lengua.

—Me encanta tu pelo. Es libre e indomable; cae sobre tus hombros como una cascada de fuegos artificiales. Es como tu —de repente se le ocurrió algo terrible—. No quiero que mi amor te cambie, que te aprisione.

—No lo hará —aseguró ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos —. Sólo actuaba así porque creía que no podía aspirar a más. Nunca creí que tendría la suerte de encontrar mi ancla. Un hombre que no cambia de rumbo a pesar de las tormentas de la vida.

—Pero las anclas también pueden hundir a la gente.

—Darien, cariño, escúchame. Llevo toda la vida deseando que alguien me estabilizara, y eso es precisamente lo que haces tú. Nos equilibramos el uno al otro. Yo soy aire y tú eres tierra. Tú me sujetas y yo te levanto.

Tenía razón. Mucha razón. Ella lo inspiraba y llevaba a alturas inimaginables, a probar cosas que nunca antes se había planteado. Elevaba su corazón, su alma, su mente. Miró sus risueños ojos celestes. Ella lo completaba como nada lo había hecho antes.

Y, por fin, ambos habían encontrado su hogar.


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

—Ya sé cómo invertir la maldición de la gitana — dijo Darien. Paseaban de la mano por una zona aislada de la playa de Galveston. El sol finalizaba su camino hacia el oeste y la luna llena ascendía por él este—. Garantizado.

—Dijiste que la maldición de la familia Tsukino era una superstición, ¿recuerdas?

Los últimos seis meses habían sido perfectos, idílicos. Confiaba en Darien con toda su alma y corazón. Superar la creencia de toda una vida era difícil, y seguía intentando acostumbrarse a la realidad de que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas en el que sus sueños se habían cumplido.

—Sí, cariño, pero llevas tanto tiempo creyendo en la maldición que supuse que un ritual de exorcismo no vendría nada mal.

Ella se preguntó por qué sabía exactamente lo que debía decir. Era cierto que necesitaba algún ritual, una especie de clausura que cerrase la puerta del pasado para siempre.

—¿Dónde has conseguido la información? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—No tendrá nada que ver con la mujer rumana cuyo hijo trajiste al mundo la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

—Podría tenerlo —contestó él sonriente.

Se detuvo en una roca y la tomó en sus brazos, justo cuando el sol se hundía en el horizonte. El viento les alborotaba el pelo, y el aire olía fresco y pungente. Estaban solos, no había nadie a la vista.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Es ritual de dos pasos.

—¿Y cuál es el primero?

—Ese ya lo he resuelto. Primero se elige un talismán negativo.

—Un ¿qué?

—Ya sabes, algo que represente la experiencia negativa. En este caso, tu pulsera de colgantes.

—Oh —Serena se tocó la muñeca desnuda. No había echado de menos la pulsera desde el día en que Darien se la quitó en el jacuzzi.

—Se utiliza el talismán negativo para crear uno positivo.

—No te sigo.

Los ojos de Darien chispearon mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era una pequeña caja negra. La abrió y Serena vio un exquisito anillo con un diamante de dos quilates.

—Hice que fundieran la pulsera y utilicé el oro para el anillo de compromiso. El diamante era de mi abuela. Ella y mi abuelo estuvieron casados sesenta años. Mis padres llevan treinta y cinco años juntos.

—Los matrimonios largos y felices son la norma en mi familia Serena, así que mi herencia cancela la tuya.

—Este anillo simboliza la muerte de viejas supersticiones y el principio de nuestra vida juntos.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Serena se llevó la mano a la garganta. Su corazón galopaba como un caballo desbocado. Él se arrodilló y tomó su mano izquierda en la suya.

—Serena Winston, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró ella—. ¿Es a mí a quien quieres?

—A ninguna otra, mi amor. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Por favor, di que sí —la miró lleno de esperanza y promesa.

Él sol había desaparecido, pero la luna estaba más alta. Serena se estremeció, viendo las olas estrellarse contra las rocas. Podía elegir el miedo o elegir la libertad. Sólo hacía falta decir una palabra.

No podía decirle que no al hombre que había simulado ser su hermano para conquistarla. El hombre que había saltado de un avión para probarle su amor. El hombre que se había tomado tantas molestias para crear un anillo de compromiso tan especial.

No podía decir que no cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir que sí.

—Sí —respondió—. Sí, Darien, me casaré contigo.

—Oh, Serena —la tomó entre sus brazos y depositó una lluvia de besos en su rostro—. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuánto te amo.

Durante un largo momento, se limitaron a besarse, disfrutando el uno del otro. Después, Serena se apartó e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Espera un momento. Dijiste que para romper la maldición hacían falta dos pasos. ¿Cuál es el segundo?

—Ése va a ser un sacrificio por mi parte —se rió—. Me exige que sea aventurero, de espíritu libre y espontáneo.

— ¡Qué es! —exigió ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

—La maldición no se levantará hasta que no lo hagamos, ¿no?

—Correcto —sonrió él.

—Pues déjate de misterios, doctor Shields. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Tenemos que hacer el amor apasionadamente en la playa, bajo la luna llena, y decirle adiós a mi soltería.

— ¿En serio? —ronroneó ella.

—En serio —dijo él—. Podemos empezar esta noche y acabar la luna de miel en Hawaii.

—¿Qué?—gritó ella.

Él sacó dos billetes del bolsillo de la camisa y, sonriente, se los entregó.

—Estabas muy seguro de ti mismo —protestó ella, tocando con cariño sus billetes al paraíso.

—Lo bastante como para confiar en ti, cariño.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Así que hicieron el amor a la luz de la luna, en la playa desierta, acabando de una vez por todas con la maldición de la familia Tsukino, al tiempo que se aseguraban un futuro largo y feliz.

Fin


End file.
